Destino
by pequebalam
Summary: hiccup y toothless se dan cuenta de que no importa el lugar y tiempo ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse. lo siento soy mala para los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic de esta pareja espero les guste ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia) son propiedad de Cressida Cowell (libros) y Dreamworks (película).

Capitulo 1. Aniversario

La isla de Berk el hogar del gran héroe vikingo Hiccup, aquel que fue capaz de terminar con una guerra de más de 300 años y unir dos razas diferentes humanos y dragones, de eso ha pasado ya un año.

Nuestro joven héroe se encuentra en su típico paseo matinal con su fiel amigo Toothless, esta mañana decidieron salir más temprano para poder contemplar el amanecer.

**-vamos amigo casi llegamos al acantilado**

La hermosa bestia color ébano apresuro el vuelo, él haría lo que fuera por complacer a su jinete aunque eso significara perder unas horas de sueño.

Al llegar al acantilado hicccup se apresuró en bajar del dragón cargando un morral en su espalda

-**de acuerdo Toothess cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga****, **el joven jinete le sonreía cálidamente.

Toothelss ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión pero acepto, el joven se apresuró a colocar en el suelo una gran cantidad de cristales de colores calculando exactamente el lugar donde el sol los tocaría primero, al finalizar con su tarea se acercó con calma a su dragón acariciando su cabeza.

**-aun no amigo, mantén los ojos cerrados un poco más de acuerdo**, el dragón asintió con felicidad

Poco a poco el Sol comenzó a aparecer, la obscuridad desaparecía lentamente mientras el sol parecía salir del inmenso mar tomando en principio un color rojo intenso para aclarar hasta un hermoso tono amarillo. Cuando Hiccup se percató que los cristales estaban por ser tocados por la luz le pidió a Toothless que abriera los ojos y volteara asía el acantilado. Las piedras comenzaron a bañarse de colores mientras el dragón se quedaba embelesado ante el espectáculo.

**-Toothless vamos**, el joven jinete se subió al lomo de su dragón el cual inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo.

Volaron sobre el acantilado mientras este se encontraba iluminado, jinete y dragón reflejaban los colores de los cristales mientras hacían piruetas, era como cruzar un arcoíris, después de unos minutos el espectáculo de luces termino, el sol se encontraba más alto por lo que el reflejo en los cristales disminuyo hasta desaparecer, las piedras lucían su característico color cobrizo cuando la pareja aterrizo en la playa.

-**y bien amigo que te pareció, te gusto**

El dragón asintió efusivamente mientras daba saltos alrededor de su jinete

**-menos mal la verdad no estaba seguro si te gustaría mi regalo de aniversario**, decía el pequeño mientras sonreía.

Toothless se frenó en el acto mientras sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal, había escuchado bien aniversario, porque si era así desde cuando eran pareja, bueno prácticamente sería un año pero él no estaba enterado, no es que le molestara ya que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos asía el joven desde hace tiempo pero nunca creyó que este lo correspondiera y de ser así tendría que darle un regalo a Hiccup, recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero sobre todo reñirle por dejarse besar por esa rubia, como por ejemplo ayer que se dejó abrazar tan efusivamente, esperanzado el dragón volteo a ver a su humano.

El joven vikingo dejo de reír al contemplar la mirada de sorpresa del dragón, tras un breve momento de silencio Hiccup recapitulo lo que había dicho, el rostro del joven se pintó de un rojo carmín capaz de competir con un jitomate, pensándolo bien el jitomate se quedaba pálido en comparación, nervioso comenzó a dar la explicación de sus palabras, pero desgraciadamente vino acompañada de un ligero tartamudeo.

**-O/O bububu.. bueno toot.. ya sabes es un aaa año de quqqqq que te conocí, ssi si es un año de nuestra amistad, ja ja ja** (silencio incomodo), **porque no caminamos un poco por la playa amigo **(nervioso), **seria agradable no^^**

La hermosa bestia acepto con la cabeza mientras daba una gran sonrisa sin embargo al voltear a delante para comenzar a caminar su cara de decepción no tenía precio, si nuestro joven vikingo no se encontrara viendo sus pies al caminar bien podría haber apreciado las pequeñas nubes negras que se formaban en la cabeza de su dragón y su desganado caminar.

Pero así como el humano no se percataba del dragón, el dragón tampoco se percataba del humano y es que el joven de cabello castaño se encontraba terriblemente afligido, como se le había ocurrido utilizar esa palabra tan rápido, toda su planeación de semanas se echó a perder. El pequeño Hiccup suspiro desganado se suponía que en este día le diría a su dragón que le quería y aria todo lo posible para que este le aceptara, sin embargo todo su valor se fue por la borda al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Toothless, el nerviosismo se hizo presente y decidió mejor desistir en su objetivo.

Hiccup y Toothless voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban, un verde esmeralda fijo su vista en un verde olivo con tintes amarillos, ambos querían decir algo pero simplemente no lograban que las palabras surgieran, finalmente ambos rieron bobamente al otro para posteriormente voltear al otro lado y tomar la misma cara de decepción mientras seguían caminando.

En otro lugar, no más bien en otro plano astral en un lugar de la isla Mema un pequeño pelirrojo con ojos verdes, cabello desordenado y un rostro pecoso despierta con los primeros rayos del sol, tras estirarse brevemente se levanta y prepara para sus clases de vikingo, el pequeño baja rápidamente a desayunar mientras coloca en un cesto unas gachas y un poco de pescado así como unas almejas, después de guardar los alimentos el pequeño vikingo subió corriendo a su habitación, se acerca tranquilamente a su cama a un pequeño bulto en esta, con cariño comenzó a moverlo.

**-vamos Toothless es hora de levantarse**

Unos hermosos ojos verdes que eran guardados por unas largas pestañas comenzaron a abrirse, de la misma manera una pequeña boca sin dientes lanzo un bostezo.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero les guste ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Entrenamiento vikingo**

Un pequeño pelirrojo corría a toda prisa a su clase muy preocupado ya que se le había hecho tarde, atravesó como de rayo la mitad de la aldea en dirección al puerto mientras suplicaba mentalmente a los dioses que su profesor aun no llegara.

-**d-d-d-despacioo, a Toothless le hace daño correr tras desayuno**, se quejaba un diminuto dragón de escamas verdes en el hombro de su dueño mientras se agarraba para no caer de este.

**-cómo puedes decir eso Toothless si tú no vienes corriendo, aparte si no nos apresuramos Goober nos reprenderá y nos pondrá a ración de lapas por tres semanas.**

Hiccup llego al puerto jadeando por el esfuerzo, busco con la mirada rápidamente a sus compañeros y profesor, los chicos se encontraban jugando cerca de los muelles empujándose unos a otros mientras sus dragones los imitaban, feliz al no ver a su profesor decidió acercarse a sus compañeros pero antes de dar un paso recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo rodar por las escaleras del muelle.

**-quítate estorbo, no sé a qué has venido si nunca realizas una prueba bien**

Un muchacho alto y fornido con un bigote incipiente pasó cerca de Hiccup mirándolo con burla y desprecio, a su lado un reptil de tez rojiza caminando con la misma arrogancia que su amo.

**-la verdad Hiccup eres un inútil al igual que ese renacuajo con alas que te acompaña, no sé por qué no te echan de la tribu**, dicho esto Snoutlout y Fireworm les lanzaron la peor mirada de desprecio para seguir caminando junto a sus compañeros.

-**a-a-auchh, Toothless se lastimo una garra al caer** (lloriqueaba el pequeño dragón)… **e-e-esos malditos b-b-bestias peludas esnob y feo humano, t-t-toothless los castigara les sacara las tripas y tocara el arpa con ellas**, bramaba el pequeño dragón mientras tomaba la pose de un felino listo para atacar.

-**déjalos Toothless no valen la pena, vamos debemos tomar la clase de abordaje a un barco,** mientras decía esto el pequeño se limpiaba disimuladamente unas lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, se agacho a recoger a su dragón el cual le dio una rápida lamida a su cara provocándole una sonrisa.

**-DE ACUERDO BOLA DE ENCLENQUES MIMADOS ESTE DIA PRACTICAREMOS UN POCO DE ABORDAGE AVANZADO, POR LO QUE BUSCAREMOS OTROS BARCOS VIQUINGOS PARA PRACTICARLO ENTENDIDO.**

-**pero señor eso es muy peligroso podríamos provocar un conflicto entre las tribus**, sugirió rápidamente Hiccup

**-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO HICCUP TODAS LAS TRIBUS VIKINGAS LO HACEN, EN UNA OCACION YO FUI ASALTADO POR UNOS NOVATOS, PERO LOS ANIQUILE Y LISTO Y NADIE ARMO UN ESCANDALO POR ELLO**

**-está diciendo que debemos matarlos,** exclamo Hiccup con horror y más pálido que de costumbre

**-EN MIS TIEMPOS SE HACIA ESO PERO AHORA DESPUES DE LO OCURRIDO CON LOS ROMANOS* LLEGAMOS A UN ACUERDO DE QUE SOLO SE DEJARIA INCONCIENTE O MEDIO MUERTO AL CAPTURADO… BLANDENGUES… BUENO EL JEFE A PACTADO QUE ESTA CLASE SE LLEVE ACABO CON LAS DEMAS TRIBUS POR LO QUE NOS DIRIGIREMOS A LA BAÑERA DE ODÍN PARA ELLO, IRAN EN EQUIPOS DE DOS ASI QUE ADELANTE. YAAAAAAAAH! **

Los jóvenes vikingos compartieron el grito de guerra con Goober, a excepción de Hiccup y Fishlegs el mejor amigo del pelirrojo el cual se acercó a este para hacer equipo.

-**esto es una locura, no lo lograremos, seremos capturados inmediatamente**

Fishlegs era un niño delgado y bajo como Hiccup con unos grandes anteojos y una gran cantidad de alergias y lo peor de todo no sabía nadar.

**-no te preocupes, si sobrevivimos al ejercito romano estoy seguro de que sobreviviremos a esto**

Los vikingos se adentraron al mar en sus embarcaciones listos para el combate.

Mientras tanto en la isla de Berk nuestro joven jinete y su dragón se preparaban para regresar a la academia.

**-oye Toothless que te parece si damos una vuelta por la corriente de Odín un rato**

La bestia negra acepto gustoso de pasar un poco más de tiempo con su jinete y se encamino al lugar.

-A lo lejos una fuerte tormenta comenzaba a formarse.

Este capítulo es muy corto, intentare mejorarlo para la próxima

*pongo la historia de este Hicccup hasta el tercer libro _Como Hablar Dragones_, donde es capturado por los romanos.

Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 **Encuentros**

_**-Estas seguro de lo que haces**_

_**-no tenemos más opciones los necesitamos si queremos salvar a nuestro padre**_

_**-entonces que así sea, movió su mano y un gran trueno se escuchó.**_

Aun no comprendían de donde había aparecido semejante tormenta, en cuanto llegaron a la bañera de Odín el cielo se tornó negro y una gran cantidad de truenos comenzaron seguidos por una fuerte lluvia.

**-PERFECTO LOS DIOSES NOS FAVORECEN, NO OLVIDEN SUS CLASES DE LUCHA CON ESPADA Y ABORDAJE, TOCARE EL CUERNO PARA QUE SEPANQUE ESTAMOS LISTOS.**

**-pero señor una gran tormenta se acerca, prácticamente estamos en ella y con tantos botes podríamos naufragar y morir todos**, Hiccup exclamaba desde el pequeño frailecillo confiado, el bote que él y su amigo Fishlegs habían hecho.

**-POR LOS DIOSES HICCUP, SOMOS VIKINGOS LA RAZA MÁS SALVAJE, ESTO ES SOLAMENTE UNA BRIZA PARA NOSOTROS NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS TANTO SI YA HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO A GRANDES NAUFRAGIOS.**

**-señor porque no expulsan a Hiccup de una vez, es una vergüenza para todos nosotros**, exclamaba arrogante Snoutlout siendo apoyado por la gran mayoría de los chicos.

Fishlegs salió a la defensa de su amigo muy molesto

-**ya cállate Snoutlout, Hiccup es un gran vikingo, él ha peleado contra los romanos y nos salvó de dos muertes, tiene más conocimiento e ingenio en un dedo que tú en todo tu cuerpo**, Snoutlout se encontraba rojo de coraje mientras los demás observaban asombrados a Fishlegs , **y lo más importante EL SERA EL JEFE DE LA ALDEA Y NO TU.**

Snoutlout se levantó molesto para brincar al bote de Hiccup y darles una lección, sin embargo antes de poder dar un paso fue envestido por un pequeño dragón verde que lo hizo caer al mar, Hiccup se encontraba asombrado se suponía que Toothless estaba bajo su camisa ya que el odiaba mojarse, todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse incluso los dragones y Goober.

**-s-s-se lo merecía por empujarnos**, exclamaba el pequeño dragón mientras volvía a acurrucarse en el pecho de Hiccup.

Fireworm ayudo a subir a su amo mientras esperaba la orden para atacarles, en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno, Goober se apresuró a tocar el suyo siendo contestado por otros tres.

-**MUY BIEN SANGUIJUELAS ES LA SEÑAL, VAYA Y HAGAN SENTIR ORGULLOSA A TODA LA TRIBU, EN ESPECIAL TÚU HICCUP NO OLVIDES QUE ERES EL HIJO DEL JEFE, YHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**; los chicos contestaron el grito de guerra y se adentraron al mar.

**-esto es una locura, te lo digo Hiccup no sobreviviremos**, parece ser que todo el valor de Fishlegs había desaparecido.

**-no te preocupes lo conseguiremos ya lo veras**, sonriendo.

**-HEY HICCUP…FISHLEGS DONDE ESTAN**

-**escuchaste Fishlegs, esa voz se me hace conocida**

**-si a mí también**

**- VAMOS MUCHACHOS CONTESTEN…EH... TÚ INUTIL NIÑO A QUIEN CRES QUE ENFRENTAS**… sonidos de lucha y cuerpos cayendo al agua**…SON INUTILES NADIE PUEDE ATRAPAR A UN BOB-BURGLARS.**

**-oO CAMICAZIIII.**

**-OH CHICOS LOS ENCONTRE ^^**

Delante de ellos apareció una pequeña embarcación vikinga más grande que el frailecillo confiado, parada en la proa una niña de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules con una espada en mano sonriendo con picardía.

-**finalmente los encontré chicos**, señalándolos con su espada, **eres un gran espadachín Hiccup pero en esta prueba yo la heredera de los Bob-burglars te derrotare**, dicho esto salto al pequeño bote seguida de un Nader.

-**espera Camicazi**, esquivando las estocadas, **somos amigos no tenemos que pelear**.

-**cierto Camicazi mejor busquen otro barco**, exclamaba fishlegs mientras esquivaba las flechas que eran lanzadas por una pelirroja desde el bote de la rubia, cosa muy difícil ya que se encontraba cargando a su dragón Horrorcow que se quedó dormida en cuanto subió al bote.

**-jamás, los otros chicos son una pérdida de tiempo, ustedes son los más fuertes y lo sé porque juntos sobrevivimos a los Romanos**.

-**te equivocas Snoutlout es más fuerte lo juro**, agachándose, **porque tenemos que pelear**, deteniendo una estocada.

**-deja de decir tonterías y pelea**

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte trueno y un gigantesco rayo cayó junto a ellos abriendo un gran vórtice.

**-que es lo que sucede**, exclamaba Camicazi muy aterrada mientras abrazaba al pobre Fishlegs hasta la asfixia

**-no lo sé pero tenemos que salir de aquí**

**-nos comeee**, grito el pequeño Toothless asomando la cabeza por el cuello de la camisa de su amigo.

En efecto, el gran vórtice comenzó a jalar al frailecillo confiado, los chicos corrieron intentando abordar el bote de la rubia, la chica pelirroja les arrojo una soga pero esta se rompió, el Nader de la rubia salió volando del lugar, horrorcow la habría acompañado si no se encontrara dormida, por su parte Toothless hacia el esfuerzo de sacar el bote jalándolo con una soga pero era muy pequeño para lograrlo.

**-Toothless vete, vuela ahora,** exclamaba Hiccup mientras él y sus compañeros asían el intento por remar contracorriente.

La soga se rompió y el dragón salió dando vueltas, Hiccup se asustó y alivio al mismo tiempo, al menos su amigo estaba bien, se comenzó a formar una especie de túnel, los chicos se abrazaron, no tenían duda de esta no salían, Hiccup volteo instintivamente con lágrimas en sus ojos para despedirse de su dragón, sin embargo su vista se encontró con dos ojos verdes que lo veían con cariño

-**que haces aquí, porque regresaste estás loco te ordene irte**

toothless se abrazó a su cuello mientras murmuraba un **no quieroooo**.

Parecía que el día de hoy nada le salía bien, su paseo por la corriente de Odín se había convertido en un viaje de supervivencia, una gran cantidad de rayos caían a los lados, esa tormenta que se formó de la nada, el jinete se encontraba preocupado, tenían que salir de ahí antes de que un rayo les callera encima, en especial a su dragón ya que su aleta los atraía, pero el fuerte viento no los dejaba volar con facilidad.

**-vamos amigo tenemos que salir de aquí, arriba.**

El dragón asintió, intentaron subir más para sobrevolar la tormenta, pero era imposible el viento los regresaba; un gran rayo cayó junto a ellos formando un gran remolino mientras una fuerte corriente logro tirar al jinete, la bestia ébano lo vio caer, sin dudar un segundo se aventó en picada para salvarlo como lo hizo contra aquel terrible dragón, el chico sintió como unos poderosos brazos lo rodeaban con ternura , Toothless lanzo una bola de fuego buscando debilitar el golpe al caer en el agua, el chico se abrazó a su dragón cerrando los ojos, el golpe fue inevitable sin embargo la bola de fuego logro reducir en gran cantidad el daño tanto para el jinete como el dragón.

Tootlhess y Hiccup salieron a flote cerca del remolino, el chico monto rápidamente para evitar ser absorbidos, de la nada la tormenta se calmó a pesar de que el remolino seguía, este comenzó a brillar, era tal el resplandor que se pudo apreciar en la isla de berk, provocando el miedo del jefe ya que su hijo aun no regresaba; repentinamente el remolino expulso una pequeña barca cargada con tres chicos y dos pequeños dragones; Hiccup y Tootlhess vieron pasar la barca dando pequeños saltos, su velocidad y fuerza los hizo llegar hasta las costas de la isla Berk, esquivando milagrosamente todos los riscos.

Durante este pequeño viaje, el pelirrojo soltó sin querer su espada, el pequeño dragón verde se percató y salió disparado tras ella, Hiccup no la podía perder ya que le pertenecía a un antepasado muy importante y sabía que su amo la adoraba.

Sorprendidos el jinete y dragón se apresuraron en llegar al lugar para cerciorarse que todos se encontraran bien.

El bote quedo bocabajo los chicos salieron gateando y respirando con dificultad, en cuanto salieron Hiccup busco con la mirada a su dragón, lo sintió abandonar su cuello y salir por su espada que se resbalo de su mano.

**-TOOOTHLEEEESSS dondeee estassss**

**-NOOOOO no es justo estamos muertos**, Camicazi comenzó a llor**a**r mientras se tiraba en la arena

**-no llores Camicazi al menos estamos juntos**, Fishlegs había salido al último ya que tuvo que sacar a Horrorcow la cual ni con la tormenta se despertó, se sentó junto a la rubia y comenzó a sobarle la espalda para reconfortarla.

**- Camicazi no llores no estamos muertos**, dijo Hiccup apartando la vista del mar para verlos

-**ESTAS SEGURO**, preguntaron ambos chicos con lágrimas en los ojos y el moco escurriéndoles

-**si parece que solo fuimos arrojados a una isla, vean a su alrededor** , aseguro el pelirrojo con una gotita en su cabeza.

**-oh es cierto, aseguro la rubia más feliz**

**-pero como es que se formó esa tormenta y ese remolino tan extraño parece que solo nos quería a nosotros, ningún otro bote fue arrasado incluso la compañera de Camicazi se salvó a pesar de estar cerca,** pronunciaba Fishlegs.

-**ya se,** exclamo Camicazi mientras golpeaba sus manos, **esto fue hechicería**

**-hechicería**, preguntaron los chicos

-**exacto, Hiccup y yo somos dos herederos de tribus vikingas por lo que este hechicero debe de estar tras nosotros,** afirmo con una sonrisa

**-pero Camicazi para que nos querría**

**-ay Hiccup es obvio, nos convertirá en un animal para que nuestros padres nos coman, mi madre a ti y tu padre a mí, después se los dirá y ellos pelearan por esa causa matándose entre sí y taran se abra desecho de las dos mejores tribus vikingas con un platillo.**

**-si claro y donde esta ese hechicero eh**, pregunto Hiccup cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

**-Ahí viene**, exclamo Horrorcow con un grito, se avía despertado en medio de la explicación de

Camicazi y al voltear se percató de una figura que se dirigía a ellos.

Hiccup volteo esperanzado de que fuera su dragón, pero esa figura se veía más grande.

-**dioses que hacemos**, preguntaba Fishlegs mientras corría en círculos con Horrorcow detrás de el

**-rápido escóndase**, sugirió hiccup.

El joven jinete desmonto preocupado, estaba seguro de que vio a alguien en el bote cuando paso cerca de ellos, se acercó al bote no parecía haber nadie.

**-holaaa… ay alguien por aquí, se encuentran bien**

El furia nocturna comenzó a olfatear hasta toparse con una pequeña formación rocosa asiéndole una seña a su jinete para que se acercara, pero en cuanto giro fue recibido por un fuerte golpe de remo en la cara, propinado por la pequeña Camicazi, quedando inconsciente.

**-Noooo**, el joven castaño se apresuró a llegar su dragón

**-ahora Hiccup**, grito la pequeña

El joven pelirrojo salio rapidamente detras de la roca para propinarle un fuerte golpe al castaño con el otro remo mandándolo a dormir junto a su dragón.

**-que hacemos ahora**, pregunto Fishlegs mientras salía de su escondite con Horrorcow abrazada a él.

**-lo obligaremos a que nos regrese a casa**, exclamo la rubia

**-shhh, escuchan eso, se oyen voces**, guarden silencio, sugirió Hicccup

Guardaron silencio y escucharon los pasos y voces de una gran multitud

**-chicos arriba**, señalaba Camicazi, unas grandes siluetas se acercaban.

**-debemos ocultarnos en la isla rápido**

**-nooo, toothless aún no regresa tenemos que esperarlo**

**-no tenemos tiempo**

Fishlegs y Camicazi tomaron a Hiccup por los brazos y comenzaron a correr seguidos por Horrorcow.

**-no chicos esperen… nooo. TOOOOTHLESSSSS.**

Unos jinetes sobrevolaban los riscos buscando a su amigo, por tierra el jefe y los aldeanos hacían lo mismo.

**-que creen que fuera esa luz**

**-no lo sé pero venia de este lugar**

Se escucha un grito

**-que fue eso… era Hiccup juraría que el grito decía Toothless**

**-CHICOS MIREN Hiccup y Toothless están tirados en la playa**

**-andando rápido.**

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Kisaki Yazmin Motou la respuesta es Sí, si es un Yaoi pero no sera muy romantico o si lo prefieren lo hago romanticoe.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz ya que es el primero, espero que el capítulo te guste.

Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola^^

Lo lamento sé que he hecho muy confusa la historia perdón TT-TT

En primer lugar junte a los personajes de la peli y el libro, pero como los lugares del libro son demasiados preferí traerlos a la película, por eso ay 2 Hiccup y 2 Toothless; para traerlos utilice un remolino, así que ahora los personajes del libro se encuentran en la isla de la película (creo que lo deje igual de complicado verdad), intentare no hacer tan rebuscada la historia a partir de este capítulo.

Diálogos:

_**Cursivas **_– dragones, la lengua de los dragones

**Negritas **– diálogos

Mayúsculas- gritos

Capítulo 4 Thor

Le había costado mucho trabajo recuperar la espada de su pequeño debido a que se encontraba atorada en un risco, cuando la tuvo en su boca, voló lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pequeñas alas, aun se encontraba cansado se esforzó bastante para alcanzar el bote mientras el remolino los succionaba.

_-y-y-ya voy Hiccup no pierdas el casco_

En la playa un grupo de jinetes y sus dragones intentaban despertar a sus amigos

**-dioses que fue lo que paso, vamos Hiccup despierta**, la rubia lo movía sin ningún resultado

-**yo creo que recibió un golpe muy fuerte** (SIP que te noqueen con un remo es muy doloroso¬¬), **tal vez la luz lo afecto Astrid**

-**ja pero que débil noqueado por una lucecita**

La rubia fulmino con la mirada a Snoutlout y los gemelos que se reían ante la desgracia de su compañero.

**-vamos chicos no es gracioso, miren incluso afecto a Toothless**, señalaba Fishlegs

Poco apoco el dragón negro comenzó a reaccionar, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza pero en especial su nariz, le dolía horrores, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y se encontró ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros reptiles.

-_Toothless… que fue lo que les paso, porque estabas inconsciente_, pregunto una Nader

_-ahhhh mi nariz, ay mi cabeza_

_-ja mi jinete dice que te deslumbro una lucecita jajajaja_

_**-**__cállate Hookfang, alguien me golpeo, recuerdo que buscaba algo para Hiccup cuando alg…hiccup donde está_, preocupado comenzó a voltear para localizar a su jinete.

El chico aún se encontraba inconsciente, Astrid coloco su cabeza en sus piernas mientras lo llamaba, se acercó rápidamente a su jinete y comenzó a lamerle la cara para despertarlo.

-_vamos Hiccup abre los ojos, vamos pequeño…_

**-aghhh, auch, Toothless que paso**, se sentó en posición india mientras comenzaba a sobarse la cabeza; el dragón comenzó a lamerle la cara, aliviado de que no sufrió ningún daño mayor.

**-estoy bien amigo**

**-perfecto entonces explícate, porque estaban inconscientes los dos**, exigía respuestas una rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-bueno Astrid … nos encontrábamos volando cuando…**

**-Hiccuppp, hijo estas bien**

Una gran cantidad de vikingos corrían por la playa en dirección a los chicos, dirigidos por su jefe, al llegar estrecho a su hijo en un abrazo muy fuerte sacándole un poco de aire de sus pulmones.

**-papá no respiro**

**-bueno explícate**, exigió la rubia

**-sí que fue esa luz hijo**

**-bien les diré lo que vi….**

**-chicos paren dejamos a Toothless atrás debemos regresar por él.**

Tras una larga carrera y arrastrando a un compañero (literalmente) los pequeños vikingos se detuvieron para recuperar energías.

**-no podíamos quedarnos se oían demasiados y nosotros solo somos tres y un dragón ahhhh, nos habrían capturado**, exclamaba Camicazi

**-cierto Hiccup ahhhh, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que Toothless estará bien él sabe cuidarse no lo olvides.**

**-y que pasara cuando llegue a buscarme a la playa, LO VAN A CAPTURAR Y LO ENCERRARAN, EL ODIA ESTAR ENCERRADO, NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR**, dicho esto el pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a correr de regreso, claro que no llego muy lejos ya que sus compañeros lo taclearon impidiéndole avanzar.

**-de acuerdo Hiccup regresaremos por él, pero no por el mismo camino, debemos ser cuidadosos entiende**, Camicazi comenzó a explicarle logrando que el pelirrojo se calmara.

**-bien pero vámonos ya**

En un extremo dela isla aparecen de la nada dos pequeños hombres, vestidos con una armadura de aspecto rudo y barbados, curiosamente su estatura es menor a la de un metro.

**-eres un torpe hermano como no sabes dónde están cuando tú los llamaste**

**-ya cállate, te dije que mis poderes se debilitaban, aparte no dices siempre que eres él más listo por que no los buscas**

**-claro yo tengo que solucionar tus errores**- formo una especie de espejo con humo verde en su mano y comienza a buscar algo o a alguien-**los encontré pero se encuentran separados tú ve hacia el norte y yo iré por el oeste cuando los encuentres nos dirigimos al pueblo entendido.**

-**de acuerdo**, comienza a caminar

**-hermano, el norte no queda en esa dirección ¬¬**

**-ya lo sabía ^^**

**-y él es el favorito oO**

**-déjame ver si entendí hijo, nos dices que la luz que vimos vomito a tres niños**

**-sé que suena loco pero es la verdad papá, Toothless y yo nos acercamos para ayudarles pero nos golpearon con algo y huyeron**

**-ja ja ja fueron noqueados por unos niños**, Snoutlout y la gran mayoría de los vikingos comenzaron a reírse seguido por los dragones

**-no es momento de reírse debemos buscarlos pueden estar heridos**, sugirió el castaño

-**de acuerdo, TODOS CALLENCE**, exclamo el jefe molesto de que se burlaran de su hijo, **nos dividiremos tú y los dragones vallan al oeste, nosotros al norte, Goober tu ve al sur rápido.**

Dicho esto todos se separaron para comenzar la búsqueda

**-vamos amigo tenemos que encontrarlos, posiblemente estén asustados por eso nos atacaron, auuu aún me duele la cabeza**.

La bestia negra acento y aumento la velocidad de vuelo seguido por los otros dragones.

-**de acuerdo chicos no olviden el plan**

Tres pequeños se avían aventurado a entrar por el bosque para rodear la isla y llegar a la playa sin ser vistos, en este momento caminaban cerca de una pequeña cala, seguidos por un dragón color marrón casi dormido.

**-no puedo creerlo Fishlegs tu animal acaba de despertar y ya quiere dormir de nuevo, es el ser más flojo que he conocido.**

**-no la molestes Camicazi**, exclamo el chico de lentes mientras extendía sus brazos para que Horrorcow saltara sobre él**, aparte corrió un gran trayecto de la playa al bosque debe estar cansada.**

**-pues yo digo que es una holgazana**

El pequeño dragón marrón le mostro la lengua a la niña antes de caer dormida en el hombro de su amo.

**-chicos miren un groncle tal vez nos ayude a buscar a Toothless**

Hiccup corrió directo a él pero se detuvo al observar su gran tamaño (en el libro los dragones no crecen tanto y solo son tan grandes como un puma o un tigre, bueno la única excepción es la muerte verde), el chico intento retroceder pero piso una rama y en menos de un segundo el dragón lo veía fijamente.

_-h-h-hola hermano serpiente lamento molestarte,_ exclamo el pelirrojo temblando

_-aghhh no importa solo tomaba una siesta sabes, es que ayude a un viki__**…**_

El groncle se le quedo mirando con unos ojos de plato al niño delante de él

_-tú hablas_

_-si_

_-te entiendo_

_-si_

_-hablas dragones_

_-sí señor_

_-pero como, ningún humano lo habla, ni siquiera el entrenador de dragones_

_**-**__bueno lo aprendí de pequeño_, respondió Hiccup más confiado mientras se acercaba, _disculpa podrías ayudarnos estamos buscando a un amigo muy importante, es un dragón muy pequeño de color verde esmeralda y alas con membrana roja, tiene una motita morada en la punta de su nariz y su cola termina en una flechita._

_-lo siento no lo he visto_

_-entiendo, oye me ayudas a buscarlo por los cielos es que me preocupa_

_-claro te ayudare a buscarlo sube_

_-gracias, vengo con otros tres amigos te importaría llevarnos, uno es un dragón._

_-bueno si son pequeños como tú no_

_-gracias_

Hiccup corrió a buscar a Camicazi y Fishlegs los cuales venían un poco más atrás aun discutiendo por la flojera de Horrorcow.

**-chicos rápido encontré un dragón que nos puede ayudar.**

**-muy bien andando**, exclamo feliz la rubia mientras corría en la dirección de donde había salido su amigo.

**-hey espéranos**

Al llegar Camicazi y Fishlegs casi se van de espaldas ante el tamaño del groncle

-**oye Hiccup estás seguro**, pregunto un Fishlegs muy espantado

**-no te preocupes es amigable**, el pelirrojo se apresuró a montar seguido de Camicazi

**-vamos Fishlegs rápido.**

**-de acuerdo**, les dio a Horrorcow y después subió él

_-ellos no hablan dragones_, pregunto el groncle mientras se elevaba

_-no solo yo lo hablo_

_-bueno no importa y tu amiguito es un terrible terror, dices que es pequeño no_

_-pues no Toothless es un…_

_-espera que nombre dijiste_

_-Toothless, así es como se llama_

_-no te equivocas pequeño, Toothless es negro y es un furia nocturna, es tan grande como yo o tal vez más._

_-no te aseguro que no Toothless es pequeño incluso suele ir en mi hombro todo el tiempo y es de color verde._

_-ahhh…. Debe ser otro entonces, tal vez se llamen igual, vamos a buscarle ^^_

El groncle se dirigió a la playa siguiendo las órdenes de hiccup.

El pequeño dragón verde había llegado al lugar donde el bote se estrelló.

_-Hiccuuupp..d-d-donde estasss_

Desesperado comenzó a olfatear el lugar para captar el rastro de su amo, había demasiados aromas algunos de humanos y otros de dragones, pero había dos que lo descontrolaban, estaba seguro que uno era de su amo pero había otro muy similar casi idéntico, comenzó a sonarse la nariz pensando que quizás algo había entrado en ella y por tal motivo se confundía ya que incluso juraría que el rastro de Estoico se encontraba ahí, despacio volvió a olfatear concentrándose en esos dos aromas, si eran similares pero uno era más maduro que otro, más penetrante. No ese no podía ser su Hiccup, el aroma de su amigo era más dulce, aun así dudaba si estaba en lo cierto, enfadado se concentró en los amigos de su amo, donde Fishlegs este estaría Hiccup; cuando lo encontró comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo, su amo posiblemente necesitaría de él y su espada.

**-estúpido hermano, ay si ve al norte, ni siquiera me dijo si buscaba al pequeño o al grande**

Enfadado el pequeño hombre saco un martillo y comenzó a balancearlo mientras caminaba, ya llevaba un buen rato andando, decidió tomar un descanso en un claro que se veía, se recostó y comenzó a contemplar el cielo.

**-padre pronto regresaremos no te preocupes**

Su vista fue bloqueada momentáneamente por un gran dragón, no le habría tomado importancia de no ser por la carga que llevaba, tres niños y un dragón más pequeño iban montados en él; se colocó de pie inmediatamente y balanceo el martillo con más fuerza arrojándolo al dragón.

_-y después ese vikingo me grita porque me comí algunas coles lo puedes creer_

_-eso no es justo lo estabas ayudando_, contestaba el pequeño mientras miraba buscando a su amigo- **que es eso que viene a nosotros**, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar lo que se les acercaba, era muy pequeño posiblemente fuera Toothless, estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando se percató que no era un dragón sino un martillo**-CUIDADO**

El groncle esquivo el golpe con rapidez sin embargo el martillo dio una vuelta y regreso a atacar a su objetivo lastimando al reptil en una ala, el dragón comenzó a dar giros mientras caían para terminar chocando en un pequeño claro.

**-están todos bien**

**-sí que fue lo que paso**

**-chicos una manita estoy atorado y este dragón pesa mucho**, se quejaba Fishegs con medio cuerpo aplastado

Sus amigos corrieron a auxiliarle sacándolo a él y aun Horrorcow que seguía increíblemente dormido.

_-te encuentras bien_, pregunto Hiccup al dragón

_-si pero me lastime un ala, que paso_

**-finalmente te encuentro pequeño héroe vikingo**

Delante de ellos se encontraba un hombre pequeño de barba roja, vestido con una peculiar armadura y un martillo en la mano

**-quien eres tú y porque nos atacas**, pregunta Camicazi mientras desenvaina su espada y toma una pose de ataque

**-yo soy el poderoso Thor y he venido por ti Hiccup**, comenzó a caminar asía los chicos pero antes de llegar una roca le cayó en la cabeza desde las alturas dejándole inconsciente.

-_a-a-alejate de mí Hiccup tu feo vikingo_

_-Toothless finalmente te encontramos TT-TT_

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo espero les guste

Horrorcow- vaca horrible el dragón de Fishegs en el libro

Hookfang- diente pua


	5. Chapter 5

Hola espero que el capítulo les guste^^

**Negrita**s- dialogo

_Cursiva_ –dragones

**Capítulo 5 Loki **

Hiccup corrió a abrazar a su pequeño dragón, por unos segundos pensó que no lo volvería a ver

-_dioses Toothless estas bien me tenías preocupado_

-_déjame no abrases a Toothless, tu amo malo dejaste al pobre de Toothless solo en esa playa fea t-t-toothelss ya no te quiere_, mientras el pequeño dragón hacia su puchero se agarra firmemente al cuello del humano restregando su cabeza en este

**_-_**_este es tu amigo, es verdad no se parece al Toothless que yo conozco_

El minúsculo dragón voltea para ver un gran groncle frente a ellos, inmediatamente se escondió en la camisa de Hiccup con el temor de que se los quisiera comer

-_sí, él es mi dragón Toothless… ven revisemos tu ala_

Cinco grandes dragones surcaban los cielos de la isla de Berk en la búsqueda de los niños

-**ja ja ja no puedo creer que fueran noqueados por simples niños, es lo más patético que he oído** tanto jinete y dragón perdían el equilibrio al reírse

-**quieres callarte Snotlout ya es la sexta vez que lo repites,** amenazo la rubia mientras intentaba ocultar una risa

-**ya les dije que nos tomaron por sorpresa**

El joven castaño era un verdadero jitomate, hace mucho que no se sentía tan humillado, pero era verdad habían sido noqueados por simples niños, él el gran entrenador de dragones y su amigo el más mortal y astuto dragón que ha conocido, nop ya no recordaba sentirse así de inútil; por su parte el furia nocturna tenía un gran remolino de emociones en su interior, si bien se sentía humillado, el coraje y la impotencia eran peores, como pudo caer en una trampa tan obvia y lo peor no protegió a su jinete, por su culpa su pequeño Hiccup resulto herido, por los dioses lo pudo haber perdido, no eso no volvería a pasar sean niños o no, no dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimar a su pequeño.

Furioso soltó un fuerte gruñido y aumento su velocidad, los demás se quedaron asombrados, ese gruñido sorprendió a sus compañeros reptiles los cuales decidieron dejar que se adelantara, comprendieron que se encontraba realmente furioso y lo mejor era alejarse un poco, solo por mera precaución (ya saben no valla a aplicar el viejo y conocido dicho de no busco quien me lo hizo sino quien me lo pague...). El joven jinete comenzó a acariciar sus orejas para tranquilizarlo.

**-no les hagas caso amigo solo lo dicen para molestar ignóralos, a cualquiera le pudo pasar**

-_no entiendes te pude perder_

**-si son unos tontos**

-_carajo, ahh me gustaría que en ocasiones me entendieras_ ¬¬

Comenzaron a sobrevolar el bosque, tenían que aceptarlo esos niños sí que eran rápidos, Hiccup le pidió a su dragón bajar un poco para sobrevolar los árboles, de la nada apareció una pequeña flama verde, esta comenzó a dar giros a su alrededor y descendió mientras formaba una flecha la cual apuntaba a un diminuto hombre de cabello y barba negra con un casco de cuernos enormes y una extraña armadura. Bajaron enfrente de él, el chico desmonto y el dragón se posiciono frente a él esperando un posible ataque.

**-mucho gusto muchacho yo soy Loki y he venido por ti.**

* * *

Stoick corría seguido de siete grandes vikingos, hace un momento fueron testigos de la caída de un groncle y parecía que alguien iba en su espalda, al llegar observaron a unos niños atando a un hombre pequeño y barbudo.

Hiccup y sus amigos se sorprendieron ante los recién llegados, gracias a los dioses su padre estaba ahí, corrió a abrazarlo alegre de encontrarlo.

**-papá que bueno que llegaste no vas a creer lo que encon…**

_-no aléjate, el no ser tu padre, su olor es diferente_

Al voltear el pequeño lo contemplo fijamente, de que hablaba su dragón él era su padre stoick: Toothless comenzó a jalarlo y el chico retrocedió obediente, miró fijamente al hombre delante de el sí físicamente era idéntico pero algo en su mirada le confirmo lo que su dragón decía, ese no era su padre.

-**quien eres**, sacando su espada recuperada por Toothless, **responde por que te pareces a mi padre**

Stoick miro al niño delante de él, le recordaba a su hijo cuando era más pequeño, grandes ojos verdes, piel blanca y pecosa, las facciones de su cara eran parecidas, la única diferencia notable era su color de cabello y el hecho de que lo amenazara con una espada.

**-yo soy Stoick el vasto, jefe de la tribu de Berk la isla en la que se encuentran**

Los niños retrocedieron, escucharon bien Berk, no esto no podía ser cierto, de todas las islas donde pudieron aterrizar llegaron a Berk la isla de los desquiciados, el pelirrojo avanzo lentamente a sus compañeros sin apartar la mirada de los personas que estaban frente a ellos, hizo una seña a sus amigos y actuaron.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido Camicazi y Fishlegs tomaron a el pequeño hombre , el cual comenzaba a despertar, y lo aventaron a los vikingos tirando con él a tres de ellos, Hiccup en un rápido movimiento de espada tomo un poco de tierra con el filo de esta y la arrojo a los ojos de Stoick, el jefe quedo cegado momentáneamente, los chicos aprovecharon la confusión para correr ,mientras un confundido groncle observaba la escena, acaso esos niños eran enemigos, se habían portado bien con el e incluso vendaron su ala, pero porque atacaba a los vikingos de su aldea.

-**que es lo que pasa como llegamos a Berk**, preguntaba una pequeña rubia

**-no lo se sigue corriendo o nos atraparan**, sugirió el pelirrojo

-**ahii**, grito Fishlegs señalando una pequeña cueva entre los matorrales

Los niños entraron rápidamente, la cueva era muy chica pero por suerte ellos también, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucharon las pisadas de los vikingos.

**-rápido búsquenlos**

**-si señor**

Comenzaron a revisar entre los matorrales y los troncos, estaban seguros de que esos niños se escondieron en ese lugar. El pequeño hombre comenzó a despertar para encontrarse amarrado y cargado como costal.

**-pero quienes se creen suéltenme inmediatamente o lo lamentaran**

**-Señor este tipo ya despertó**

**-muy bien quienes son tú y esos niños, porque están aquí, responde**

**-he venido para llevarme a Hiccup, **afirmo el hombrecillo con arrogancia

En cuanto escucho esto el jefe se llenó de ira, llevarse a su hijo, jamás, no lo permitiría

**-desátame mortal, yo soy el po….**

El hombrecito no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue noqueado (nuevamente) por el jefe

**-regresemos a la aldea tenemos que encontrar a los chicos rápido**

Los pequeños los escucharon marcharse esperaron unos minutos antes de salir de su escondite y continuar corriendo, tenían que encontrar el frailecillo confiado y salir rápido de ahí.

* * *

-**-bien ya llegamos**

Los jinetes llegaron a la aldea, sentado detrás de Hiccup iba Loki, aterrizaron e Hiccup le ofreció su casa para que descansara.

**-le traje un poco de comida, **dejando en la mesa una charola con carne

**-te lo agradezco**, el pequeño dios se quitó su casco al cual le faltaba un cuerno y se podían apreciar marcas de dientes

-**lamento mucho lo que tootlhess hizo **TT. TT

-**no te preocupes**, (mi casco favorito )

Afuera los dragones descansaban

-_tuviste suerte Toothless, te pudo haber hechizado, decía una Nader_

_-ya cállate Stormfly, no lo hice apropósito ¬¬ bueno la verdad sí, pero solo intentaba proteger a mi pareja ese es mi deber_

_-pero aun así tenías que esperar que él…. Espera dijiste pareja_

_-oO no, dije jinete ^^_

_-claro que no yo juraría que..._

_-Stormfly ayudameee_

La groncle se encontraba tirada en el suelo siendo torturada por el dragón de dos cabezas el cual jalaba de sus alas en ambas direcciones.

_-demonios, Barf, Belch dejen empaz a Meatlug_

El furia nocturna aprovecho la distracción para ingresar a la casa, tenía que recordar controlar su lengua, por poco y se confesaba y lo peor al dragón de la rubia que pretendía a su niño, sabía que Stormfly era su amiga pero el cariño que le tenía a su humana era muy fuerte y si se enteraba que el planeaba quedarse con Hiccup en lugar de Astrid, bueno estaba seguro que la Nader lo usaría como saco de golpeo por lastimar a su humana.

Se adentró en la casa no podía creerlo un dios estaba buscando a su Hiccup

Flas back

**-mucho gusto muchacho yo soy Loki y he venido por ti**

El dragón se posiciono delante de su jinete, no sabía quién era ese hombrecito pero no lo dejaría lastimar al joven, los demás jinetes venían llegando, Loki desvió su mirada al cielo y el dragón aprovecho el momento para sujetar su casco y comenzó a zarandearlo (como un perro cuando agarra un balón y lo quiere destrozar).

**-nooooo..espppppera noo quieroooo las..las.. lastimarloooo**

**-Toothless no déjalo**

Un pequeño crujido se escuchó, un cuerno y el mini dios salieron volando estampándose en una roca

**-HICCUP ESTAN BIEN**

**-si Astrid**, el joven se acercó al hombrecito seguido de un dragón preparado para otro raund, **lo lamento por lo general no se porta así, **ayudándolo a parar

**-no te preocupes, deduzco que solo te protegía**

**-si lo lamento**

**-hey Hiccup quien es el enano,** pregunto Snotlout mientras desmontaba a su dragón

**-bien me volveré a presentar**, diciéndolo a todos, **yo soy Loki hijo de Odín y he venido a pedir tu ayuda Hiccup**

Todos se le quedaron viendo y segundos después soltaron una sonora carcajada

**-que es tan gracioso ¬¬**

**-si tú eres el temible Loki ja ja ja , si es verdad entonces yo soy el mismísimo Odín**, proclamaba Snotlout

-*suspiro**, de acuerdo les daré una prueba**

El mini dios movió su mano en forma circular de ella comenzó a salir un curioso humo verde, todos se le quedaron viendo con asombro, en un movimiento rápido una ráfaga de humo se dirigido a snotlout envolviéndole y transformándolo a la vista de todos en un jabalí, los chicos se alejaron espantados de su compañero, Loki volvió a realizar el mismo acto transformándolo ahora en un bagre gigante, el joven brincaba en el suelo por la falta de oxígeno, divertido el mini dios lo regreso a su estado natural dejándolo suspendido en el aire para después aplicar el más temible de todos los castigos, si el calzón chino.

**-bien ahora me crees mortal ^^**

**-si , si señor**, temblando y con lagrimitas en sus ojos

El dios dejo caer al chico en el suelo y dirigió su mirada a Hiccup

**-como te decía pequeño estoy aquí por ti ya que necesito tu ayuda de acuerdo**, dicho esto una gran cantidad de humo verde rodeo su brazo (buena forma de convencimiento), **ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente en la aldea porque quiero descansar y un poco de comida.**

**-si claro**, trago grueso, **vamos para allá**

Fin del recuerdo

* * *

Stoik se apresuró a llegar a la aldea traía arrastras al enano que habían capturado, en cuanto llego le informaron que su hijo había regresado acompañado de un hombre pequeño, preocupado se dirigió a su casa aun arrastrando al pobre de Thor.

-**Hiccup, hijo te encuentras bien**, entrando de un portazo

El castaño se encontraba en el comedor con Loki, Toothless y los demás jinetes, todos voltearon a verle, en cuanto stoick vio a Loki se aventó para enfrentarlo, afortunadamente tanto vikingos como dragón lograron frenarle antes de que provocara la ira del pequeño dios.

**-papá espera él es un invitado muy importante, es el dios Loki**

**-QUE EL DIOS LOKI**

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del dios del martillo, con dificultad abrió sus ojos, cuando estos se enfocaron se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa, atado y en el suelo.

**-mucho gusto Stoick el vasto, gracias por la hospitalidad**

Esa voz la conocía estaba seguro, con dificultad alzo su cabeza para mirar el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, era el no había duda

**-HERMANOOOOO **T T. T T

Loki se sorprendió, que hacia su hermano atado y lo más importante donde estaba el niño, con un rápido movimiento el humo de su mano corto las cuerdas.

**-Thor qué diablos te paso y donde está el chico**

-**hermano fue terrible, estaba por capturarlo cuando algo me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente, desperté y estaba atado y entonces unos niños me aventaron y volví a quedar inconsciente y volví a despertar pero un terrible y feo osos rojo me volvió a noquear (**al escuchar esto Stoick comenzó a temblar, ahora si no se salvaba)** y acabo de despertar , hermano perdí al chico que vamos a hacer ahora.**

Vista aérea de la casa de Hiccup puffffff una se ve una explosión nuclear y verde destrozar el techo

**-TU GRANDICIMO IDIOTA COMO ES QUE UNOS NIÑOS TE DERROTARON, SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON Y LOS PIERDES, DE SEGURO LOS ATACASTE EN LUGAR DE HABLAR CON ELLOS VERDAD ANIMAL.**

**-Loki mamá ya te lo ha dicho muchas veces, no hagas bilis** U.U

-o.O **hijo de mi madre**, se forma una gran nube verde detrás del dios

**- Loki calma recuerda que soy tú hermano mayor**, menciona el dios del trueno mientras le escurren gotitas de sudor por todo el cuerpo

**-espere señor Loki, porque no me dice a quien busca así podre ayudarle**, el castaño decidió intervenir antes de perder por completo su casa

**-tienes razón, calma Loki calma ve a tu lugar feliz, inhala sssssn exhala uuuuuuf**

**-hermano quienes son ellos, **pregunta Thor percatándose por primera vez de los demás

**-mucho gusto yo soy Hiccup, él es mi padre Stoick, el mi dragón Toothless y ellos mis amigos,** todos saludan con la cabeza mientras los presentan

**-mucho gusto chico yo soy el poderoso Thor, padre del trueno e hijo mayor de Odín**, exclama con arrogancia el pequeño dios

**-y un completo inútil ¬¬**

**-sí y un completo inu…. Oye Loki no insultes**

**-pero es la verdad querido hermano, bueno esta por anochecer debemos encontrar a esos niños rápido antes de que algo malo les pase**

-**muy bien todos en Berck ayudaremos**, afirma el jefe de la aldea, **a quien busca señor Loki**

El pequeño dios sonríe y voltea a ver al jefe

**-es fácil Stoick busco a Hiccup**

Todos se quedan confundidos

**-no entiendo pensé que buscaba a otra persona**, pregunta el castaño

-**si esa otra persona es un niño pelirrojo llamado Hiccup, en otras palabras te busco a ti pero de otra dimensión**, Loki sonrió mientras comenzaba a invocar el espejo para iniciar la búsqueda.

* * *

**-rápido chicos casi llegamos a la playa**

Tres pequeños corren rápidamente por el bosque, los siguen dos dragones volando uno de ellos con gran dificultad ya que acababa de despertar.

-**la playa, ahí esta **

**-sí, desde aquí veo al frailecillo confiado**

**-rápido vámonos de aquí.**

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado, lamento que no sea más largo pero es que mi lap chafio y en lo que la arreglan estoy en un cibercafé y la verdad ya se me acabo el tiempo, el próximo será más largo y explicare lo que necesitan los dioses de nuestros héroes.

Aclaración: en los libros la isla de Berk es el hogar de una tribu vikinga llamada los Bersek o los desquiciados en español, los cuales son enemigos de las demás tribus, mientras Hiccup vive en la isla Mema que es el hogar de los Holligans, por eso la sorpresa de los chicos al hallarse en esa isla.

Y segundo sé que Loki es el dios de la mentira y el engaño, pero a mi criterio uno delos dioses más listos en la mitología nórdica (enserio para engañar y que no te atrapen necesitas ser muy listo) es por eso que lo pondré como un dios bueno y también considero a Thor más un bárbaro que un dios guía.

Para FaNPyP si tengo los primeros siete libros que son los siguientes:

-cómo entrenar a tu dragón

-cómo ser un pirata

-cómo hablar dragones

-cómo evitar la maldición de un dragón

-cómo detener una erupción de dragones

-manual de dragones mortíferos

-cómo sobrevivir a una tempestad de dragones

Espero conseguir los demás, pero como son de importación tardan un poco en llegar, aparte de que no tengo dinero para comprarlos.

Bueno los espero la próxima semana


	6. extra

Hola ^^

Ya me devolvieron mi lap y la quise usar inmediatamente ^^

Para las personas que me preguntaban por el libro de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón, **les tengo la siguiente información:

El libro es escrito por Cressida Cowell

La editorial que lo maneja es , SM

-la traducción al español la realiza, Amalia Bermejo

Desgraciadamente no se en donde bajar el libro en pdf, lo lamento, ahora si viven en México en el D.F, pueden conseguir los libros en el pasaje del metro pino Suarez, donde se encuentra la exposición permanente de la feria del libro, el libro está entre 280 o 300 no recuerdo bien, el problema es que en ocasiones solo traen unos 3 por ejemplar y se acaban rápido y llegan a tardar hasta nueve meses en volver a traer.

Espero que esta información les sirva.

Como extra les daré un pequeño resumen del primer capítulo.

Lo primero que se presenta es el mapa de la Isla Mema, el lugar donde vive el Héroe

Continúa con una nota introductoria del autor, en este caso Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, en la cual te menciona que existían una gran cantidad de dragones de diferentes tamaños cuando él era un niño pero que por alguna extraña razón han empezado a desaparecer, retirándose al mar de donde se cree que vinieron. Menciona que hablara sobre su niñez y como llego a ser un héroe de la forma más difícil, por medio del trabajo duro.

El primer capítulo se llama: Primero caza a tu dragón

Comienza con el ritual de iniciación para entrar a la tribu de los Gamberros peludos, Hipo y sus compañeros se encuentran al aire libre en una tormenta invernal, su profesor Bocón el rudo les comienza a explicar lo que tienen que hacer para ingresar a la tribu, (en el libro Bocón es un sujeto alto de dos metros, muy musculoso y no carece de ningún miembro como en la película), pone a cargo de la prueba a Hipo, ya que este es el hijo del líder de la tribu, tras una gran cantidad de protestas por parte de sus compañeros, ya que Hipo es el más débil de ellos, Bocón hace valer su autoridad y continua con la explicación.

Esta prueba se llama la iniciación del dragón, lo primero que los chicos tienen que hacer es bajar al acantilado del dragón salvaje y robar a un dragón joven que se encuentre en su siesta de invernación, para eso cada chico lleva un cesto en su espalda, su maestro les recuerda coger un dragón fuerte ya que este los llevaría en las batallas, los chicos comienzan a presumir que dragón obtendrá cada uno, aquí se presenta al primo de Hipo, Patán mocoso, el cual tiene una relación muy conflictiva con su primo (bueno se la vive agrediendo al pobre héroe), Patán comienza a presumir de que cazara un pesadilla monstruosa, el mejor dragón, pero que solo un hijo de jefe tiene permitido tener, tras unos dimes y diretes por parte de Patán a Hipo los chicos se dirigen al acantilado del dragón, con la advertencia de su profesor de no despertarlos porque de lo contrario se convertirían en su almuerzo.

Y es aquí donde acaba el primer capítulo.

Cabe mencionar que en el libro el héroe cuenta con solo diez años de edad, es pelirrojo y su cabello se encuentra en punta, por lo que siempre trae un casco para ocultarlo, tiene piel blanca y una gran cantidad de pecas, no solo en la cara sino también en brazos y piernas, sus ojos son verdes y es bajito en comparación a los demás chicos.

Espero que esta información les sea útil, si tengo tiempo abriré otro fic con los resúmenes de los demás capítulos.

Los espero el sábado con la actualización de mi fic Destino

Adiós ^^

p.d estos son los compañeros de Hipo en la iniciación:

-Hipo

-Patapez (único amigo de Hipo)

-Patán Mocoso (primo de Hipo)

-el Descerebrado Perruno (amigo de Patán Mocoso)

-Despistado

-Cabezota Junior

-Verrugoso

-Puño Veloz


	7. Chapter 7

**Negritas-**diálogos

**Cursiva-**dragones

**Capítulo 6 La desgracia de Asgard**

**-los encontré, están en el lugar en el que aterrizaron, planean huir en su bote, bien vamos por ellos**

**-de acuerdo, Hiccup ayuden a los dioses llegaran más rápido en los dragones**

**-ahhh pero yo quiero comer algo de esa carne**, se quejaba el dios del trueno

-**tú te callas ya que esto es tu culpa, andando hermanito y no lo eches a perder**

-_hey chicos no me creerán lo que me paso_, un groncle con el ala vendada se acercaba a el grupo de dragones de la escuela, conocí a un pequeño que hablaba igual a nosotros

-_de que hablas gordo eso es imposible, ningún humano habla nuestro idioma_, mencionaba el pesadilla monstruosa

-_enserio y tenían dos dragones chiquititos que nunca había visto, uno era incluso más pequeño que un terrible terror_

Justo en ese momento los jinetes y el furia nocturna salieron seguidos por Thor y Loki.

**-rápido chicos tenemos que alcanzarlos**

Se apresuraron a montar a los dragones, Loki acompaño nuevamente a Hiccup mientras Thor viajaba con Snoutlout.

_-ahh ya no le dije a Toothless que conocí a un Toothless pequeñito y verde…_

* * *

Los jóvenes vikingos pusieron en marcha al frailecillo confiado, con tres ramas (ya que los remos se quebraron en la cabeza de Hiccup y la nariz de Toothless) comenzaron a moverse, los dos pequeños dragones ayudaban jalándolos de una soga.

**-debemos apresurarnos la isla mema se encuentra muy lejos y es posible que esos sujetos nos sigan en barcos**

**-de acuerdo**, contestaron Camicazi y Fishlegs

Comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco de la playa, remando lo más rápido que podían, las aguas se encontraban calmadas y no había una pizca de viento por lo que la vela no les seria de ayuda, poco a poco se alejaban de los riscos, si tenían suerte la noche llegaría pronto y los ocultaría.

No muy lejos de ahí cinco grandes dragones surcaban los cielos como flechas, el bosque comenzó a desaparecer para dar paso a las costas de la isla, las dejaron atrás rápidamente y se dirigieron a los riscos, poco a poco se fueron distanciando para obtener una mejor visión.

**-de acuerdo sepárense y busque un pequeño bote**, sugirió el dios del caos

**-si, en cuanto lo encontremos atacaremos con todo**, grito Thor siendo apoyado por los gemelos y Snoutlout

-**claro que no grandísimo animal, los necesitamos vivos, no olvides lo importantes que son, **recriminaba Loki mientras mandaba una bola de humo para golpear la cabeza de su hermano.

-**sí, perdón hermano**

**-bien búsquenlos pero nada de lastimarlos **

Los dragones rompieron filas y comenzaron la búsqueda

**-vamos chicos remen más rápido, ya está obscureciendo dentro de poco no seremos visibles**

**-está bien pero ya estoy muy cansada**

**-yo también Hiccup, no crees que ya nos alejamos bastante**

**-si yo opino lo mismo Hiccup, incluso Toothless y Horrorcow están agotados**

Era verdad los dos dragones volaban cada vez más lento

**-solo un poco más en cuanto oscurezca tomaremos turnos para remar, de acuerdo**

**-de acuerdo, **contestaron los otros dos

* * *

Si tenía que admitirlo esos mocosos eran rápidos con ganas (bueno cuando alguien te sigue no te quedas a contemplar el paisaje), pese a que montaba un furia nocturna uno de los dragones más veloces no lograba encontrarles y ya había anochecido.

**-hey chico porque tú y tu dragón no alumbran un poco el paisaje**

**-sí, Toothless danos luz amigo**

Una bola de fuego blanco salió disparada dejando ver la inmensidad y quietud del mar

**-disculpe señor Loki puedo preguntarle algo**

**-claro chico, es sobre el niño que buscamos**

**-si,… bueno usted dijo que él era mi otro yo**

**-sí; escucha el universo está formado por una gran cantidad de realidades, todas ellas existen y dejan de existir dependiendo del alma de la persona**

**-el alma, no entiendo**

**-veras los seres humanos tienen el don de dividir su alma en realidades, digamos que su alma es un gran árbol, el cual a su vez tiene un incontable número de ramas y hojas, estas ramas y hojas vendrían siendo las realidades de las que te hable, podríamos decir que una rama es un soldado y otra un carpintero, son dos personas distintas pero que comparten la misma alma por que los dos nacieron del mismo árbol, entiendes**

**-sí, creo que si**

-**bien, ahora imagina que una rama se rompe y cae, deja de existir por lo tanto esa realidad se pierde, lo mismo pasa con los humanos, algunos mueren en esa realidad ya sea por asesinato o enfermedad y su rama desaparece, pero muchas ramas aún continúan existiendo y así será hasta que su alma que es el corazón del árbol desaparezca.**

**-entonces ese niño y yo prácticamente somos ramas del mismo árbol**

**-exacto, tú y él comparten la misma alma**

**-pero entonces porque él es más pequeño**

**-por lo mismo Hiccup, volvamos al ejemplo del árbol, estas consiente que no todas las ramas crecen al mismo tiempo cierto**

**-si**

**-pues bien tu naciste antes, tu rama floreció primero y el niño que buscamos nació unos años después, pero los dos nacieron del mismo árbol por lo que los dos comparten la misma alma, pero al igual que cada hoja en el árbol son distintas tú y el pequeño también, tienen algunos rasgos parecidos pero no son iguales, ya sea física o mentalmente cada uno de ustedes es Hiccup a su manera y así como existen ustedes, también existen otros miles de Hiccups.**

**-entiendo, pero porque nos buscan a nosotros, tú mismo lo dijiste debe haber otros Hiccups más hábiles, más grandes y sabios no**

**-bueno Hiccup Heimdall fue el que los escogió no yo**

El joven vikingo quería preguntarle más pero su amigo color ébano les hizo una señal, había encontrado a los niños, lanzaron unas llamaradas y un rugido como señal para que sus compañeros los alcanzaran.

* * *

Los chicos remaban apresuradamente, ase unos minutos que había obscurecido y se disponían a descansar, Hiccup tomaría el primer turno para remar, Camicazi y los demás se acomodaban en el bote para dormir un poco mientras Toothless se colocaba en el hombro del chico para acompañar a su amo.

-**espero que encontremos pronto a alguien de nuestras** **tribus**, susurraba la pequeña rubia mientras se acomodaba entre Fishlegs y Horrorcow para no pasar frio

**-no te preocupes estoy seguro que nos están buscando**

**-bueno Hiccup espero que tengas razón y tu padre nos encuentre rápido**, exclamo un soñoliento Fishlegs

Hiccup contemplo la obscuridad delante de ellos parecía que tenían suerte y habían escapado, inesperadamente una pequeña bola de fuego blanco paso delante de ellos alumbrando el camino, los tres chicos y sus dragones se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a observar alrededor, de donde venía esa luz, otra serie de llamaradas paso nuevamente seguido de un rugido, el pelirrojo volteo y comprendió lo que ocurría, los habían seguido pero no en un bote como creía, sus perseguidores venían montados en esos enormes dragones.

* * *

Finalmente los habían encontrado, el castaño se encontraba nervioso en ese pequeño bote viajaba alguien que compartía su alma

**-descendamos para hablar con ellos, sugirió el dios**

**-de acuerdo Toothless vamos**

El furia nocturna comenzó a bajar, había escuchado atentamente el relato de Loki y sentía emoción al conocer a ese otro Hiccup, sería tan lindo como el suyo, si, estaba seguro ya que compartían el mismo origen. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que unos pequeños ojos verdes muy brillantes se dirigía a ellos (en los libros los ojos de Toothless brillan en la obscuridad).

El pequeño dragón salió disparado para conseguir algo de tiempo mientras los chicos y Horrorcow remaban para alejarse, voló tan rápido como se lo permitían sus alas mientras veía fijamente su negro objetivo.

**-qué es eso que brilla, pregunto el castaño**

Inesperadamente su dragón comenzó a dar vueltas mientras gritaba de dolor, el ajetreo hizo caer a Loki y a Hiccup al mar, por lo que sin nadie que lo ayudara a volar, el dragón negro los acompaño en el chapuzón.

No sabía que sucedió, solamente sintió un enorme dolor en su oreja, algo lo jalo con fuerza y lo hizo dar vueltas perdiendo el control (como cuando te toman de la nariz y te obligan a caminar, muy doloroso lo digo por experiencia T.T), sorprendido comenzó a llamar a su jinete, esto no podía pasarle dos veces en un día no lo había protegido y lo peor de simples niños. El chico salió a flote seguido de Loki, la bestia se acercó a ellos feliz de que su niño estuviera bien, se apresuraron a montar al dragón y continuar con la búsqueda.

**-debo reconocerlo son muy listos, ahora sé porque mi hermano no los pudo atrapar**

**-que hacemos, dudo que nos dejen acercarnos si piensan que somos sus enemigos**

**-cierto, bien usare mi magia para atraparlos y veremos si así nos escuchan**

* * *

Toothless regresaba al lado de su amo, el plan de Hiccup resulto perfecto; el chico ordeno a su dragón ganar un poco de tiempo ya que su tamaño le permitiría escapar con facilidad así como la obscuridad de la noche.

**-de acuerdo no olviden el plan**

**-sí**, afirmaron sus compañeros

-_ya vienen_, silbo Horrorcow

**-muy bien**, Hiccup saco su espada y se puso en posición de ataque

El joven jinete llego al bote sobrevolándolo, contemplaba a sus tripulantes, eran tres dos niños y una niña no mayores de 10 o 11 años de estatura baja, frente a él un chico de piel blanca y con pecas lo veía fijamente con espada en mano, la niña se encontraba a la izquierda, era rubia y también sostenía una espada, a la derecha un pequeño con lentes que ocultaba sus brazos en la espalda.

**-quien eres, porque nos siguen**, pregunto el pelirrojo

Loki se asomó detrás de Hiccup para responder las preguntas

-**escucha pequeño Hiccup no hemos venido a lastimarlos**

**-como sabes mi nombre**

**-por qué se quién eres tú y tus compañeros, sé que estas confundido pero te pido de favor que nos escuches**

**-NO, yo digo que los derrotemos de una vez y salgamos de aquí**, amenazo Camicazi apuntando con su espada

**-por favor no venimos a pelear, respondió el castaño, los hemos buscado para hablar con ustedes**, fijo su vista en el pelirrojo, **por favor Hiccup solo escúchanos**, que raro se sentía llamar a otra persona por su nombre.

El pequeño lo contemplo por unos instantes, algo en ese joven le parecía familiar, no, no creía que él le mintiera.

**-de acuerdo**

**-pero Hiccup**, preguntaron Camicazi y Fishlegs al mismo tiempo

**-los escucharemos pero no se acerquen más**

Loki e Hiccup sonrieron, parece que no sería tan complicado

De la nada un fuerte grito sonó

**-FUEGOOOO**

Varias bolas de fuego se estrellaron en el mar cerca del frailecillo confiado, un pesadilla monstruosa y un cremallerus se aproximaban con Thor y Snoutlout al mando, el dios del martillo giraba su arma mientras ordenaba una segunda ronda de proyectiles.

-**pero que hacen estos idiotas les dije que no los lastimaran **ò.ó

Los proyectiles volvieron a sacudir el bote, el pequeño vikingo volteo furioso observando con rencor a su compañero de alma

**-nos mentiste**

**-no espera no es así**

**-TOOTHLESS AHORA**

Dos pequeños dragones salieron del agua cargando una red, envolvieron con ella a el dragón negro y sus tripulantes, inmediatamente Fishlegs lanzo un garfio para cogerlos, entre todos los arrastraron al bote. Hiccup sujeto rápidamente a su compañero del alma colocando la espada en su cuello, Camicazi hizo lo mismo con Loki mientras los dragones y Fishlegs sujetaban la cabeza de el furia nocturna

-no te muevas torpe esnob, el pequeño dragón verde observaba fijamente a su contraparte

**-no se acerquen más o matare a sus amigos**, grito el pequeño pelirrojo

-**hermano como te dejaste atrapar, no te preocupes nosotros te salvaremos**

**-tu grandísimo torpe, te ordene no atacarlos, porque demonios usaste el fuego de los dragones**

**-es que quería hacer una magnifica entrada** ^^

-o.O

-**suficiente ya cállense**, la pequeña Camicazi se molestó y acerco más la espada al cuello de Loki, **nosotros tres pertenecemos a las mejores tribus vikingas y no permitiremos que nos secuestren, ahora ustedes se largan y tal vez les perdonemos la vida a sus amigos entendieron**

**-no, jamás yo no me rindo nunca**, exclamo un molesto Thor

-**hermano quieres callarte**

**-por favor escúchame no queremos pelear**, el castaño buscaba convencer al pelirrojo, **suéltanos solo necesitamos hablar con ustedes**

**-no te creo, desde que llegamos ese sujeto con el martillo nos atacó hiriendo a un dragón que intentaba ayudarnos,** los tres rehenes voltearon a ver a Thor con un aura de fuego desprendiendo de ellos

**-uy que cosas no **-.-u

-**si admito que mi hermano es un idiota pero te aseguro que no te haremos daño**

**-no te creemos**, respondieron tanto los chicos como los dragones

-**de acuerdo creo que no me dejan otro opción**

Loki comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de humo verde de ambas manos, esto aprisionó a los chicos y sus dragones dejándolos flotando en el aire

-**lo ven se los dije era hechicería**, exclamo la rubia

Loki se paró, Hiccup hizo lo mismo y corrió a desatar a su amigo.

**-estas bien chico**, sobando detrás de sus orejas

-si pero esto es verdaderamente humillante

-**bien hecho hermano**, aplaudió Thor mientras abordaba el bote, **de acuerdo niñita ahora quienes se rinden**

Un fuerte puño verde mando al dios del trueno al agua

-**bien ahora que estamos más calmados por que no hablamos**

**-que es lo que quieren de nosotros, **pregunto el pequeño Hiccup

**-bien, como ya te lo dije hablar y también solicitar tu ayuda Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll**

**-mi ayuda**

**-HICCUPPPP**

Astrid y Fishlegs llegaban en ese momento

**-se encuentran bien, los encontraron**

**-si Astrid estamos bien**

**-porque te llamo Hiccup ese es mi nombre,** cuestiono el pequeño vikingo

**-bueno es que también es su nombre pequeñín**, respondió Loki, **así como su dragón también se llama Toothless**

**-que**

El chico volteo a ver al gran dragón negro y después a su pequeño dragón verde, así que ese era el dragón que menciono el groncle

**-pero no solo eso, el chico gordito que llego se llama Fishlegs**

El pelirrojo lo vio fijamente, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero lo averiguaría

**-quienes son ustedes**

* * *

El frailecillo confiado sobre volaba el océano cargado por Toothless y Hookfang, en ocasiones el castaño desviaba su mirada para ver al niño, con mucho trabajo convencieron a los niños para que los acompañaran, la más difícil fue Camicazi pero como Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo acepto de mala gana; al llegar a la aldea el jefe Stoick los esperaba en el centro, durante el camino Loki explico a los niños por qué el parecido con su padre y la relación que tenían el pelirrojo y el castaño. Descendieron en el centro de la aldea y rápidamente fueron rodeados por los vikingos y algunos dragones, el jefe se acercó hasta ellos para felicitar a su hijo, Goober lo seguía de cerca al igual que Goti.

**-veo que los encontraron, bien hecho**, el hombre abrazo a su hijo como muestra de felicitación

El pequeño pelirrojo los miro, sentía un poco de envidia ya que deseaba estar en su casa con su propio padre, una pequeña lamida a su rostro lo desvió de la escena.

-_que sucede Toothless_

_-Toothless tiene hambre, si vamos a ayudar que nos den comida, t-t-tengo hambree_

_-está bien les pediré un poco de alimento_

-q**ue sucede Hiccup**, preguntaron sus amigos

-**Toothless tiene hambre y quiere que les pida algo de comer**

-**cierto no hemos comido nada desde la mañana**, aseguro Fishlegs

**-es verdad**

Camicazi camino hasta el jefe y su hijo, estos se encontraban hablando con los dioses

-**oigan ustedes, morimos de hambre dennos comida ahora entendieron,** exclamo la pequeña rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-Camicazi espera tenemos que pedirlo de forma amable**, el pelirrojo se acercó a su amiga y la tomo del brazo, no quería más conflictos

**-es verdad deben estar cansados**, Loki los contemplo por unos segundos para después dirigirse a Stoick, **nos acomodaremos en el gran salón, dales una hora para que descansen y después vallan ahí para que les explique lo que queremos de los chicos**

**-si señor enviare en unos momentos algo de comida**

**-bien, niños síganme**

Los mini dioses comenzaron a caminar seguidos por los tres pequeños, Camicazi los seguía de cerca recriminando que quería mucha carne siendo apoyada por el dios del trueno el cual pedía también cerveza, Horrorcow se posicione frente a su amo estirando las patas para que este la cargara, Hiccup y Toothless caminaban al final, el pequeño dragón verde se colocó en el cuello de su amo y dirigió su mirada al furia nocturna entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente le mostro la lengua mientras le gritaba esnob (es su insulto favorito); la bestia color ébano se quedó sorprendida.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora el jinete y sus amigos caminaban asía el gran salón, se encontraba nervioso ya que Loki les informaría que necesitaba de ellos, se reunió con su padre y algunos aldeanos en la puerta, Stoick suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, con cuidado la empujo, la escena que se encontraba delante de ellos era increíble; Loki tenía su casco en sus manos mientras derramaba unas gruesas lágrimas, delante de él se encontraba el pequeño Hiccup pidiendo disculpas mientras su dragón se partía de la risa en el suelo, Thor corría por todo el salón con un gran pedazo de carne, seguido de una furiosa Camicazi que intentaba noquearlo usando a la pobre Horrorcow como mazo, Fishlegs corría detrás de ellos para salvar a su dragón.

-**disculpen ya paso una hora,** exclamo el jefe aun sorprendido

**-si Stoick pasen les explicare en un momento**

**-de verdad lo siento mucho**

**-no te preocupes Hiccup, ya no quería este casco**

-_ya oíste, deja de disculparte_

_-Toothless ya cállate lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal_

**-si el ultimo pedazo de carne es mío**

Zass noqueado por Camicazi y Horrorcow, claro sin la intención de la última

-**ja eso te enseñara nadie le roba a un Bob-Burglars, ni siquiera un dios**

**-DE ACUERDO TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO Y SIÉNTENSE,** exclamo el jefe vikingo

Loki se subió a una mesa seguido de su hermano y comenzó a hablar, mientras todos los rodeaban

- **hace poco Asgard fue atacada por un poderoso gigante de fuego llamado Surt el negro, este demonio consiguió evitar la mirada de Heimdall y se adentró hasta el palacio de Odín, una vez ahí se dirigió a las ramas de Yggdrasil que se encuentran en el palacio y donde los espejos del alma colgaban, su intención era utilizar estas piedras para atacar y conquistar los nueve reinos.**

**-con unas simples rocas, acaso son mágicas**, pregunto la pequeña Camicazi mientras masticaba un poco de carne**, la verdad no entiendo como lo ayudarían**

-**creo que es mejor que les cuente desde la primera batalla para que comprendan la importancia de esas rocas; veras Yggdrasil es el árbol de la vida, los nueve reinos más importantes se encuentran conectados por él, el árbol es su soporte y lo que los mantiene con vida**

**-quieres decir que él es el corazón de los reinos, **pregunto el pelirrojo, recordando lo que Loki le dijo en el bote

**-así es Hiccup y si este corazón desaparece, la vida en todo el universo dejara de existir**

**-pero debe existir otro no es así, en otra realidad tal como me explicaste**, sugirió el castaño

**-no joven vikingo solo existe un árbol de la vida en todo el universo, solo existe en una realidad y si desaparece la vida se ira con él, no quedara nada más que obscuridad**, exclamaba triste el dios del trueno

**-me temo que es verdad Hiccup, dentro de Yggdrasil se guardan todas las almas de los seres vivos, animales, plantas, humanos, elfos, todos aquellos que existen es gracias al árbol de la vida incluso nosotros los dioses sobrevivimos gracias a él.**

**-eso quiere decir que el propio Surt sobrevive también gracias al árbol**, pregunto Astrid

- **así es, durante siglos reino la paz en los nueve reinos, pero desgraciadamente los gigantes de fuego y hielo descubrieron el secreto de como viajar entre las realidades y el poder que conlleva… se aprovecharon de esto e iniciaron un plan para conquistar en secreto los nueve reinos, para ello iniciaron una cacería dentro del propio árbol**

**-a quienes cazaron**, pregunto un angustiado Fishlegs mientras abrazaba a Horrorcow

**-se casaron a ellos mismos**

**-pero porque**, exclamo el pelirrojo, **que fue lo que consiguieron con esto**

-**los gigantes de una realidad consiguieron crear una serie de hechizos tan poderosos que les permitía absorber el poder y conocimiento de sus similares cazados en otras realidades, en otras palabras cuando eliminaban a su otro yo tomaban la parte de su alma que estos tenían y se volvían más fuertes (**algo así como la película el único con Jet Li**), de esta forma consiguieron que todas sus realidades se convirtieran en una sola, donde ellos consiguieron ser los más poderosos, cuando lo lograron comenzaron a atacar los nueve reinos para dominarnos a todos, Surt los comandaba.**

**-Nosotros los dioses habríamos sido erradicados por ellos de no ser por Odín**, decía Thor mientras comenzaba a balancear su martillo

**-así es, Odín consiguió entrar en contacto con el corazón de Yggdrasil y con su ayuda juntaron los trozos de las almas de cada uno de los dioses y formaron una sola, en otras palabras nos convertimos en un solo ser que existe solo en una realidad al igual que los gigantes; luchamos contra Surt y sus fuerzas y logramos expulsarlo a su reino en Muspelheim.**

**Tras la lucha Odín y Yggdrasil crearon nueve gemas para proteger las realidades de cada mundo, las llamaron los espejos del alma, la finalidad de estas piedras es evitar que alguien viaje entre las realidades de los mundos y suceda nuevamente lo que paso con Surt, fueron colocadas en la copa del árbol sagrado el cual se encuentra en Asgard**

**-pero no entiendo porque quiere esas gemas Surt,** pregunto el castaño mientras se sujetaba a la cabeza del furia nocturna

**- bueno Hiccup lo que sucede es que esas piedras son un arma de doble filo, estas gemas tienen el poder de juntar las almas de cada ser vivo de un reino en una sola, si alguien la posee tendrá el poder y conocimiento de millones de seres vivos y será capaz de utilizarlo para volverlos sus esclavos o destruirlos lo que ellos deseen, así que si **_**Surt**_** se apodera de ellas tendrá a todo el universo en sus manos, afortunadamente mi padre consiguió enviar las gemas a los distintos mundos evitando que el gigante se apoderara de ellas; pero eso no es todo durante la reciente invasión Surt logro cortar una parte de la corteza de Yggdrasil e introdujo dentro del árbol parte de su sangre contaminando la corriente vital del árbol, nuestro padre Odín está tratando de detener el veneno, pero la sangre de Surt es muy poderosa y poco a poco pierde energía.**

**-mi hermano, yo y los demás dioses le otorgamos gran cantidad de nuestros poderes para ayudarle a curar el árbol, por ese motivo tenemos esta diminuta estatura**, mencionaba Thor mientras bebía un poco de cerveza., **desgraciadamente el árbol necesita las gemas para recuperarse por completo.**

**-es aquí donde entran ustedes dos**, menciono Loki mientras señalaba a ambos Hiccups, **los espejos del alma solo pueden ser regresados al árbol por mortales, claro que estos mortales necesitan compartir la misma alma, Heimdall utilizo su visión para buscar a los dos héroes más importantes en Midgar y resulta que son ustedes dos.**

Ambos chicos se vieron por un momento, ellos los héroes más importantes de Midgar era imposible, que no los veían, por los dioses eran solo unos niños.

-**estas seguro que no se equivocaron**, pregunto el castaño tímidamente

-**si yo lo apoyo, todos en mi tribu recomendarían a Snoutlout no a mí**, respondió el pelirrojo

-**ya les dije nosotros no los escogimos fue Heimdall, él sabe sobre estas cosas ya que su vista se expande por todo el universo, busco entre muchos héroes y se decidió por ustedes dos, porque ustedes tienen algo que los demás no y no me pregunten qué porque no lo sé.**

Ambos chicos suspiraron y aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza

**-bueno hay otra cosa que deben saber… parece ser que Surt envió a algunos de sus gigantes a buscar entre los reinos las gemas, por lo que es probable que los encontremos en el camino y tengamos que pelear contra ellos antes de recuperarlas, es una misión suicida pero si no lo logramos todos desapareceremos o seremos esclavos de los gigantes, que deciden vendrán con nosotros.**

**-los ayudare**, el pequeño pelirrojo acepto decidido, junto a él sus amigos se pararon y ofrecieron su ayuda

-**bueno no los necesitamos a todo**s, sugirió Loki

-**claro que sí, Hiccup y nosotros somos un equipo y trabajamos muy bien juntos, aparte somos amigos y si el arriesga su vida nosotros también**, afirmaba una pequeña Camicazi mientras desenfundaba su espada, **no hay más que hablar si él va nosotros lo acompañamos**.

El pelirrojo acepto gustoso que sus amigos le acompañaran ya que le daba algo de miedo ir él solo, bueno estaba seguro que su dragón no lo abandonaría, pero contar con sus demás amigos era lo mejor.

Loki y Thor aceptaron tal vez los pequeños serian de gran ayuda, después de todo ya habían capturado a los dos con mucha facilidad.

**-y que nos dices tú, vendrás**

**-por supuesto, iremos verdad amigo**, el dragón negro acepto y comenzó a lamer la cara de su amo jamás lo dejaría ir a ese viaje tan peligroso solo.

**-perfecto… déjame adivinar tus amigos también vendrán cierto** ¬¬

-**por supuesto que iremos**, afirmaba Astrid mientras sus compañeros la apoyaban emocionados

-**ahh, supongo que serán de ayuda al igual que sus dragones, bien partiremos mañana al atardecer, esta noche descansaremos y mañana temprano recolectaremos lo que vamos a necesitar entendido**, dicho esto Loki dio por terminada la reunión.

Los vikingos comenzaron a retirarse, los dioses y los tres pequeños visitantes ocuparían esta noche el gran salón para dormir, ya les habían preparado unas camas cerca del fuego para que no pasaran frio, antes de partir el jinete y su dragón dirigieron la mirada a sus contrapartes, Hiccup se estaba acomodando a un costado de Fishlegs , mientras se quitaba el chaleco el niño sintió la mirada del joven, se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos y finalmente se despidió con la mano, el joven le devolvió el saludo y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo que es un poco más largo espero sea de su agrado.

Con respecto a los espacios en el cambio de escena, lo lamento debí de marcarlos, según yo los hacia pero cuando cargo el documento nunca salen, espero que en esta ocasión no se repita.

Gracias por leer y los espero en ocho días. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Dragones_

**Dialogo**

**Mayúsculas-gritos**

**Capítulo 7 Comienza el viaje**

El joven jinete se levantó un poco cansado, después de la reunión estuvo un rato discutiendo con su padre ya que este se empeñaba en ir con ellos, tras una larga charla logro convencerle para que desistiera de su idea, él debía quedarse ya que era el jefe de la aldea y lo necesitarían aquí. Stoick acepto de mala gana, antes de que el muchacho se retirara a dormir su padre le pidió que cuidara de él pequeño, le conto sobre su primer encuentro y la confusión de este al pensar que era su padre lo cual implicaba que en su mundo Stoick también lo era y eso lo hacía sentir responsable por su seguridad, el joven acepto gustoso ya que sería como tener un hermanito menor; termino de vestirse y se dirigió con Toothless al gran salón para ofrecerle a los pequeños lo que necesitaran para el viaje.

-**hola buenos días**

**-buenos días Hiccup**

Los dos dioses tenían una cara de insomnio increíble y Thor mostraba algunos golpes en la cara

**-se encuentran bien** o.O, **que fue lo que les paso**

**-lo que ocurrió Hiccup es que esa niña y los dragones son una verdadera plaga**

**-porque **

**-bueno, Thor decidió quedarse cerca de los pequeños para vigilar que nada les ocurriera, o por si querían escapar y resulto que la niña lucha mientras está dormida, toda la noche se la paso golpeando a mi hermano, eso no me molestaba y bien podía dormir, pero el ruido de los dos dragones era infernal, toda la noche roncaron sonoramente incluso parece que competían entre ellos, no sé cómo los mocosos no se despertaron**

El joven busco con la mirada a los niños pero parece que ya se habían marchado

**-Hiccup podrías vigilar que los mocosos lleven lo necesario, nosotros intentaremos descansar un poco**

**-claro yo me encargo**

* * *

Los pequeños se encontraban recorriendo la aldea, a pesar de ser invitados se ocultaban de los demás ayudados por su tamaño y el entrenamiento vikingo, como tenían que reunir algunas provisiones y accesorios Camicazi sugirió poner en práctica sus clases de saqueo, los chicos no estaban de acuerdo pero en cuanto Camicazi les pregunto con que pagarían se dieron cuenta de que no les quedaba opción.

Lo primero que consiguieron fueron tres mochilas grandes de piel para echar sus cosas y unos abrigos invernales, cortesía de la costurera de la isla claro está, se dirigieron después al muelle ya que Hiccup estaba seguro que necesitarían algunas sogas y que mejor que las sogas grandes y resistentes de los barcos, los pequeños corrían entre las cajas ocultándose de los vikingos, rápidamente llegaron a un barco y subieron para saque...em, revisarlo detalladamente y tomar lo que le sobrara al barco, cada uno tomo una soga y la coloco en su cinturón, Hiccup tomo algunas herramientas prestadas y algo de pescado fresco para su dragón, mientras Fishlegs tomaba algunas mantas y una red, Camicazi se aloco con las sogas por lo que llevaba dos en el cinturón y dos en torso, por su parte mientras Horrorcow se comía algunos vegetales que encontraron Toothless devoro tres barriles completos de pescado, por lo que al dejar el barco Hiccup lo tuvo que cargar ya que su panza no le permitía volar, se dirigieron después a la armería de Goober, porque un vikingo sin suficientes armas no es un vikingo, de camino a la armería la pequeña Camicazi se desvió un poco y regreso con una gran sonrisa y algo en su mochila.

* * *

En la academia de dragones se encontraban Snoutlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut cada uno llevaba una mochila a su espalda muy grande y pesada.

-**esto será fascinante**, exclamaba el gemelo mientras acariciaba una de las cabezas de su dragón

-**ya lo creo, pelearemos con los dioses**, Snoutlout ataba la mochila en el lomo del dragón

**-si imagina la destrucción que ocasionaremos**

**-sii**

**-pero chicos puede ser muy peligroso no lo creen, ya escucharon al dios Loki nos encontraremos con gigantes,** exclamaba un preocupado Fishlegs mientras se abrazaba a su dragón

Ambos vikingos lo miraron por un momento para después chocar sus manos y dar un grito de guerra.

Astrid y Ruffnut venían entrando seguidas por Stormfly, las dos se veían muy molestas, dejaron caer su equipaje en el suelo mientras seguían lamentándose por las perdidas

**-no lo puedo creer solo nos distrajimos un momento y nuestras armas fueron robadas, como demonios paso si estábamos las tres ahí**, exclamo molesta Astrid

**-a ustedes también se les perdió algo,** Fishlegs se acercó a ellas, **en la mañana a mi mamá se le perdieron algunos abrigos de piel y unas mochilas y algunos utensilios para costura**

**-si yo escuche mientras venia aquí que un barco fue saqueado, **exclamo el gemelo mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros

**-pero como, quien robaría en Berk, **Astrid se cruzó de brazos y empezó a meditar sobre el posible culpable

**-tal vez sean duendes enviados por Surt para evitar nuestro viaje,** aseguro Snoutlout mientras tomaba una pose arrogante, **después de todo seremos los héroes que lo derrotaran**

Sus amigos lo observaron con una cara de pena, por lo que el chico dio media vuelta y continua acomodando su equipaje.

El joven castaño venia llegando seguido por Toothless, se dirigió a sus compañeros para preguntar si alguno había visto a los niños ya que en toda la mañana no los pudo encontrar.

**-hola chicos, de casualidad alguno de ustedes ha visto a los pequeños, no logro encontrarles y quería preguntar que necesitaban para el viaje**

**-lo siento Hiccup no los hemos visto**

**-oye Hiccup tú no has perdido nada**, pregunto Fishlegs acercándose al joven

El muchacho volteo a ver a su dragón y los dos negaron con la cabeza

**-saben que olvídenlo**, Astrid comenzó a caminar a la salida, **vamos con Goober, necesitamos armas, tal vez los niños estén ahí.**

Los demás la siguieron, después de todo los pequeños también necesitarían armas para defenderse por lo que las traerían de una vez.

Llegaron a la armería para encontrar a un Goober furioso en la entrada de la armería, sus dos manos se encontraban equipadas con armas, en una un hacha y en la otra una espada.

**-Goober de casualidad no has visto a los niños por aquí,** el castaño se acercó a su ex maestro cautelosamente, de verdad se veía furioso.

**-lo lamento Hiccup pero no, si me disculpan estoy esperando a que ese maldito ladrón vuelva a aparecer para darle una lección **

**-ladrón, tú también fuiste robado**

**- así es Fishlegs, alguien se robó mis herramientas para abrir cerrojos, algunas dagas y espadas así como un arco y también mis calzones de seda **

**-queeee**

**-por favor dinos que te quedaron algunas armas**, las chicas zarandeaban al pobre vikingo esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-**sí, aún quedan varias pero las mejores fueron robadas, adelante pasen y tomen lo que necesiten **

**-gracias Goober**

Después de conseguir las armas los chicos habían decidido separarse para buscar a los niños, pero Bucket les informo que se encontraban en el gran salón comiendo, parece que ya habían reunido sus provisiones y las habían llevado a su pequeño bote. Esto los sorprendió ya que el bote se encontraba en la academia y no recordaron haberlos visto por ahí, rápidamente se dirigieron al gran salón.

Cuando entraron al gran salón encontraron a los niños jugando con un groncle que tenía vendada un ala, los mini dioses no se encontraban posiblemente estuvieran con el jefe, Hiccup se acercó para hablar con el pelirrojo, desde el día de ayer tenía deseos de hacerlo Toothless lo seguía y tras él sus amigos.

* * *

Los pequeños decidieron que ya tenían el equipo suficiente por lo que decidieron llevarlo al frailecillo confiado, la noche anterior antes de dormir le preguntaron a Thor como viajarían a los demás reinos, cuando el dios del martillo respondió su pregunta, el pelirrojo decidió llevar su bote ya que les seria de ayuda, al siguiente día tenían planeado buscar al dragón que los ayudo antes, esta búsqueda no tardo mucho ya que mientras esperaban a que los chicos abandonaran esa especie de arena para dejar sus cosas Toothless diviso al groncle de camino al muelle, se apresuraron a alcanzarlo y después de que Hiccup le explicara el problema en que se habían metido y solicitara su ayuda este acepto gustoso, ahora Olaf como se llamaba el dragón (sorry es el primer nombre nórdico que me vino a la mente y eso por una capítulo de Bob esponja) los acompañaría; le explico a los dioses su idea y estos estuvieron de acuerdo, no cabía duda que el niño era muy listo.

**-bien ya tenemos nuestro dragón gigante y este será para la gran Camicazi**, exclamaba la rubia mientras montaba el lomo del dragón

**-Camicazi no olvides que el regresara a su mundo en cuanto terminemos la búsqueda, además porque sería tú dragón si Hiccup es quien lo convenció,** le recriminaba Fishlegs mientras le rascaba las orejas a su dragón

-**pues es obvio tonto, tú y Hiccup tienen sus dragones y yo no, así que por ese derecho es mío, aparte yo soy mejor entrenadora que ustedes.**

**-pero si tú ya tienes un dragón en nuestro mundo lo olvidas**

**-si pero esa cobarde de stormfly me abandono, a mí, no lo puedo creer hasta el renacuajo de Hiccup es más leal que ella.**

-_T-T-Toothless no ser un renacuajo, Toothless es de sangre noble y valiente, el muy muy especial,_ silbaba el pequeño dragón ante los insultos de la rubia mientras devoraba un pequeño pescado

**-ya dejen de pelear estoy seguro de que Olaf nos ayudara a los tres, cierto amigo**, menciono el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón

-_claro, yo seré su dragón y ustedes los jinetes, ahora seré un dragón de la academia ^^_

_-academia_

**-hey Hiccup que dijo**, pregunto Camicazi mientras desmontaba

**-habla sobre una academia, creo**

**-a una escuela, joder en todas las realidades debe existir la escuela no es justo **(la apoyo, no lo es)

**-sí creo que tienes razón ^^**

-**hola los hemos estado buscando**

Detrás del pelirrojo se encontraban los jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones, pero inesperadamente la bestia negra se separó y camino a una esquina

**-h-h-hola,** el pelirrojo devolvió el saludo tímidamente, la verdad le daba miedo conocer a otro Hiccup

**-los estábamos buscando para preguntarles que necesitaran para el viaje,** el castaño se colocó en cuclillas para ver a su compañero mejor

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, les iban a dar las cosas, auch

-**ya tenemos el equipaje listo gracias ja ja ja**, afirmo con nerviosismo el pelirrojo

-**y como lo consiguieron** o.O

-**buueeno**, ahora si los habían atrapado, afortunadamente Camicazi salió al rescate

-**somos vikingos sabemos sobrevivir, y los dioses nos lo dieron**, afirmo la rubia con una ancha sonrisa**, no es así chicos**, Hiccup y Fishlegs se miraron entre sí, decir la verdad o apoyar la Camicazi

-**cierto ellos nos lo dieron hace unas horas ^^**, sabia decisión ¬¬

-**enserio, me dijeron que yo me ocupara de eso**

-….

-**YA DEJA DE CUESTIONARNOS**

-**de acuerdo** o.O

Un silencio incomodo se desato, el joven ahora no sabía que preguntarle aunque tenía ganas de saber todo de su compañero, por su parte el pequeño suplicaba que no le preguntase nada, en especial del equipaje, sintió la mirada del joven sobre él, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo y el de confesar la verdad, pero este momento no llegó ya que un fuerte rugido ocasiono que todos voltearan para ver una escena épica.

. El furia nocturna se encontraba dando vueltas mientras intentaba sacudirse a un pequeño dragón verde que lo mordía en una de sus orejas, la pequeña criatura apretaba cada vez más sus encías mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la cabeza del gran dragón negro.

* * *

Antes del incidente:

El pequeño dragoncito verde se encontraba devorando unos peces cuando vio que se acercaban los jinetes, por lo que decidió alejarse con su botín a una esquina para no ser interrumpido mientras comía, de repente su visión oscureció, frente a él se paró un dragón enorme de color negro, por un momento tuvo miedo de que quisiera comerlo, por lo que se sentía atraído de esconderse en la camisa de su amo como era su costumbre, sin embargo este solo lo olfateo y comenzó a hablarle.

-_hola pequeñito soy tu compañero de alma_

El dragoncito comenzó a olfatearlo y después de unos segundos dio media vuelta mientras tomaba una pose muy digna,-_no tu ser feo, Toothless. es lindo y de sangre noble, el especie rara un soñador desdentado, el especial, _volteo a mirarlo_, tu feo, grande y feo de color negro, un esnob, tu no ser lindo como Toothless_, dicho esto volvió a mirarlo para mostrarle la lengua.

La hermosa bestia negra podía sentir como una vena saltaba en su frente, el intento ser amable con este renacuajo, quien se creía para insultarlo de esta manera, furioso acerco su rostro delante del pequeño el cual trago grueso, ahora si iba a ser comido.

-_escucha miserable renacuajo, intente ser amable contigo solamente porque eres amigo de ese pequeño Hiccup, pero si vuelves a ofenderme te vas a convertir en mi almuerzo_

El pequeño dragoncito se escondió temeroso tras una mesa diciéndole que lo dejara en paz o llamaría a su amo, ante este movimiento la bestia color ébano comenzó a burlarse del chiquitín

-_eres una gallina cobarde, es verdad no podemos ser compañeros de alma porque tú eres un remedo de dragón, no sé cómo se te permitió estar cerca de un Hiccup, jamás podrás protegerlo solo eres un estorbo, mejor quédate yo me encargare de cuidarlo, sabrá lo que es convivir con un verdadero dragón_ (*o* huy que macho).

Un estorbo, el un estorbo, el que había arriesgado su vida contra la muerte verde para salvar a Hiccup, que lo había ayudado a derrotar a un monstro estrangulador y lo había salvado de los romanos, o el pequeño Toothless estaba furioso, pero lo que más le molesto fue que esa lagartija negra se había autoproclamado guardián de su humano, estaba loco si creía que lo permitiría, un fuego interno le lleno las venas y en un movimiento rápido atrapo la oreja de su enemigo mientras le rasguñaba la cabeza con sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras.

Momento actual.

Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente para intentar separarlos, el furia nocturna lanzaba golpes con su cola intentando darle a ese miserable dragoncito, por su parte el pequeño verde zarandeaba sus mandíbulas con la intención de arrancarle la oreja.

_-aaaa..leg…mi…ccup_

_-ya verás en cuanto te atrape maldito renacuajo, suéltame_

_-nnnnoooo…._

**-VASTA TOOTHLESS SUELTALO**, el pelirrojo sostuvo a su dragón pero un fuerte golpe de la cola del dragón negro lo mando al suelo, el castaño rápidamente se apresuró a levantarlo.

Ambos dragones se volvieron a molestar, uno por que su amo resulto herido y el otro porque por culpa del renacuajo había lastimado al pequeño Hiccup; por su parte Camicazi apoyaba al Toothless de su línea aconsejándole una serie de golpes mientras usaba a Fishlegs como ejemplo, mientras los gemelos y Snoutlout apoyaban al negro, los demás no sabían que hacer.

**-dile a tu dragón que se detenga, así podre quitarle al mío de encima**

El castaño se apresuró a detener a su amigo, el cual, aguantando unas incontrolables ganas de golpear su cabeza en el suelo, obedeció. En cuanto la bestia negra se detuvo el pelirrojo tomo al pequeño esmeralda y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas debajo de sus alas de membrana roja, el pequeño dragón contenía las ganas de reír, hasta que su color cambio a rojo y no le quedo más que soltar a su rival, rápidamente el vikinguito se alejó con su amigo en brazos temiendo que el otro dragón lo atacara, en cuanto estuvieron solos comenzó a reprenderlo.

-_Toothless porque lo atacaste, somos aliados y no debes de atacar a los aliados_

_-el n-n-no ser aliado de Toothless, el feo esnob, decir que Toothless ser un inútil y no cuidar de Hiccup, el no aliado mío_

_-te dijo eso,_ el pelirrojo se enfadó como se atrevida a insultar a su amigo y decir que no lo cuidaba

-_si el llamarme r-r-remedo de dragón y querer quedarse contigo_, el pelirrojo se sonrojo quedarse con el si él ya tenía a un Hiccup, el dragón verde se enrosco en el cuello de Hiccup mientras lloriqueaba

**-estas bien amigo**, **pero que paso porque pelearon**, el castaño comenzó a curar la oreja de su amigo, ese dragoncito sí que mordía fuerte.

-_la culpa la tuvo ese renacuajo verde_

Un pequeño pelirrojo se plantó delante del dragón negro, mirándolo fijamente con un gesto de enojo en su cara, sus amigos se encontraban a su espalda incluyendo a Olaf.

-_no vuelvas a insultar a Toothless él es un excelente dragón, me cuida perfectamente y nunca me abandona_

La bestia negra se quedó en blanco, en primera porque el pequeño defendiera al renacuajo y en segunda por que el niño le estaba hablando y él le entendía, su jinete y amigos se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que él ya que escuchaban como este niño gruñía como un dragón.

-_sé que Toothless es muy caprichoso y conociéndolo él pudo iniciar la pelea_

_-oye_

_-me disculpo si así fue, pero no vuelvas a decir que es un mal dragón por favor_

_-tú hablas_

_-si_

_-Te estoy entendiendo_

_-si_

_-lagartija tonta claro que habla que no escuchas b-b-bien_

_-Toothless basta, no quiero más peleas de acuerdo, ahora discúlpate por morderle la oreja_, el pelirrojo tenía la voz de una madre regañando su hijo

_-n-n-no Toothless no querer_, dicho esto se escondió dentro de la camisa de su amo haciendo un puchero.

-**oigan que está pasando**, preguntaron los jinetes

_- chicos chicos lo olvide este es el niño que habla nuestro idioma_, menciono un alegre Olaf mientras se acercaba al niño

Todos los dragones comenzaron a rodearlo y a llenarlo de preguntas

-_de verdad nos entiendes_

_- si_

_-pero como hablas nuestro idioma_

_-es una habilidad que tengo_

Los jóvenes estaban extrañados querían saber que pasaba, afortunadamente Camicazi los saco de la duda de una forma amable.

-**ah, entiendo el Hiccup de este lugar no habla dragones, ja pero que torpe es**

**-dragones, que es eso**, pregunto Astrid

**-el dragones es el lenguaje de los dragones, Hiccup es un experto hablándolo, muchas veces nos salvamos gracias a esa habilidad suya**, menciono Fishlegs mientras cargaba a Horrorcow que ya deseaba dormirse.

**-entonces el habla con los dragones**, el castaño se encontraba sorprendido, en una realidad podía hablar con los dragones, deseo tener esa habilidad así podría profundizar su relación con Toothless

Antes de que ocurriera otro incidente los pequeños Thor y Loki aparecieron

**-chicos espero que tengan todo preparado, es momento de iniciar el viaje.**

**-SIIII,** exclamo una feliz Camicazi mientras corría en dirección a la arena, **vamos tortugas la lucha nos espera.**

Sus amigos la siguieron, Olaf caminaba tras ellos muy emocionado, los jinetes tardaron un momento pero comenzaron a caminar, los últimos en salir fueron los dioses

-**crees que de verdad sean de ayuda hermano**

**-no lo sé Thor debemos creer en el juicio de Heimdall**

* * *

Toda la aldea se encontraba en la arena para despedir a los héroes, los pequeños le colocaron una especie de arnés a Olaf para que pudiera tirar del bote y se subieron rápidamente, dentro de este se podían apreciar tres bultos grandes cubiertos con una manta cada uno, Camicazi monto al dragón para dar las órdenes desde ahí, Stoick los observaba, parecía que ese chico era incluso más frágil que su hijo.

-**van a llevar el bote, si desean podemos ir dos en cada dragón**, ofreció Astrid mientras montaba a su Nader

-**no así estamos bien**, aseguro un Fishlegs apenado

-**cierto, aparte tenemos a Olaf y él nos puede llevar cierto amigo**, menciono la pequeña vikinga

El groncle rugió de forma afirmativa mientras comenzaba a brincar en su lugar de la emoción.

-**señor Loki nos podría dar lo que le dijimos en la noche**, el pelirrojo se asomó por la orilla del bote, era lo único que les faltaba para ese viaje.

**-ah cierto**, en un movimiento rápido Loki le otorgo unas ruedas al navío, de esta manera parecía más un carro.

Los niños se asomaban felices, de esta forma Olaf podía tirar de el sin ningún problema.

**-bien entonces nosotros aceptaremos la oferta si no les molesta**, Loki se dirigió a Toothless, pero antes de montarlo recordó algo importante por lo que llamo a los niños y les pidió que se colocaran en el centro de la arena.

**-bueno he estado pensando que en el trayecto podría surgir algún problema con los nombres, ya saben no quiero dar una orden y que me responda la persona incorrecta**

**-lo dice por mí**, pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se señalaba con la mano

**-exacto, no quiero decir Hiccup corre o ataca y que el Hiccup incorrecto realice la acción, por lo que hare un pequeño conjuro, **

Loki dibujo un extraño símbolo en el piso, después ordeno a los tres niños y sus dragones entrar en él, un pequeño muro de luz violeta los cubrió por un segundo, sintieron un hormigueo en sus oídos y boca, la luz desapareció y los tres salieron del símbolo.

**-bien ahora una prueba... Hipo cómo te sientes**

**-bien, porque**

**-y que me dices tú Patapez, te sientes raro**

**-no, me siento igual**

**-perfecto veo que el hechizo funciono**

-_de que hable D-d-desdentado no entiende nada_, el pequeño dragón volvió a colocarse en el hombro de su amo

**-no lo sé, disculpe que fue lo que cambio**

**-porque no vas y le preguntas a tu compañero de alma**

Los chicos se acercaron a los jinetes, tras revisarse, físicamente eran los mismos

**-oye Hiccup de que habla que fue lo que nos hizo**

**-bueno el los llamo de otra manera y ustedes respondieron**

**-de otra manera, yo escuche mi nombre**

**-si yo también**

**-bueno les explico el hechizo, simplemente hice una modificación en los nombres de los pequeños, son los mismos pero en otro idioma, ahora son Hipo, Patapez y Desdentado, Camicazi y Vacahorrible no tendrían este problema ya que no conocemos a sus compañeros de alma en esta realidad, pero tenían que ser parte del hechizo porque son de la misma realidad que los chicos, no se preocupen el hechizo solo será mientras dure la misión, cuando regresen a su realidad termina.**

Dicho esto todos tomaron sus posiciones, Thor viajaba con Snoutlout ya que la idea de viajar en un dragón que se incendia se le hacía fascinante, comenzó a girar su martillo y mirando al cielo grito.

**-Heimdall abre el Bifrost**

Una de las paredes de la arena comenzó a desprender pequeños rayos y se empezó a formar una abertura, rápidamente una gran puerta de luz se formó, todos se encontraban sorprendidos, dentro de la abertura se podía observar un camino formado por un arcoíris.

Stoick, se acercó a su hijo para despedirlo y desearle suerte

**-ten mucho cuidado y no olvides lo que hablamos**

**-estaremos bien papá, no te preocupes y no lo olvido, me encargare de cuidarlos**

Después les dirigió una buena suerte a todos y un especial cuídate al pelirrojo, lo cual le ocasionó un notable sonrojo en el niño.

-**gracias por su hospitalidad y esperamos regresar pronto**, Loki se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-muy bien vamos es hora de comenzar**

Thor lanzo un fuerte rugido, Camicazi lo siguió y dio la orden de avanzar la cual Olaf obedeció en el acto corriendo asía el portal, sus compañeros se agarraron rápidamente al mástil del bote, en menos de un segundo el frailecillo confiado desapareció ante el asombro y sorpresa de todos.

-o.O **valla esos niños sí que son entusiastas**, mencionaba el pequeño dios del engaño con una gotita en la cabeza

**-que esperamos, a la carga hermano, AAHHHHH**

El pesadilla monstruosa corrió rápidamente al portal seguido de los demás jinetes

**-bueno Hiccup será mejor alcanzarlos antes de que se pierdan**

**-muy bien, vamos amigo**, con un rápido y elegante movimiento el furia nocturna se adentró en el portal el cual se cerró a sus espaldas, los vikingos se quedaron impactados por varios minutos, fue hasta el anochecer que decidieron regresar a sus actividades, Stoick fue el último en irse, rezando por volver a ver a su hijo.

* * *

Adentro era todo un espectáculo, había un camino formado por un arcoíris muy brillante, el cual corría en un inmenso cielo plagado de constelaciones y galaxias, las cuales desaparecían y aparecían a su paso, no se sentía ni frio ni calor pero si una inmensa paz, o almenos así debió ser antes de que ellos llegaran. Camicazi gritaba de felicidad mientras le pedía ir a Olaf más rápido, algunas luces chocaban en su rostro provocándole cosquillas, sus amigos se habían recuperado del susto inicial y observaban asombrados el paisaje, el pequeño carro-bote corría a una velocidad impresionante, si las ruedas que Loki les puso le permitían a Olaf jalar sin ninguna dificultad.

Los jinetes se encontraban sobrevolando el camino, era impresionante poder volar entre las mismas estrellas, las más emocionadas eran las chicas aunque ninguna lo aceptaría, los dragones subían y bajaban dando piruetas se sentían increíblemente bien en ese lugar.

-**bien solo tenemos que seguir el Bifrost, Heimdall nos guiara al primer mundo en donde encontraremos la primera gema, no olviden ser precavidos en cuanto lleguemos entendido**, Loki daba sus instrucciones a espaldas de Hiccup.

-**entendido**

**-hey, que es eso**

Delante de ellos comenzó a abrirse un nuevo portal

-**es donde debemos ir**

**-pues andando, rápido Olaf**

**-Camicazi no espera,** el pelirrojo intento detenerla pero ya era tarde

Los niños volvieron a tomar la delantera y cruzaron el nuevo portal

**-ja ja ja esa niña sí que tiene energía**

**-cállate Thor ay que alcanzarlos, Hiccup rápido**

**-si**

Cuando cruzaron ese nuevo portal se toparon con una gran cantidad de neblina, una neblina muy densa y blanca la cual parecía cubrirlo todo, desgraciadamente la visibilidad era poca y varios de los dragones se estamparon con algunas formaciones rocosas que no vieron hasta que la tenían enfrente.

**-olvídenlo la niebla es muy densa, TODOS BAJEN A TIERRA**, exclamo el líder de los jinetes

Con mucho cuidado aterrizaron, verdaderamente asía un frio extraño en ese lugar, los jinetes se colocaron muy pegados, a pesar de ello costaba un poco de trabajo el verse.

**-qué lugar es este, no puedo ver absolutamente nada**, pregunto Ruffnut mientras estiraba su mano intentando tacar a su hermano.

-**auch, me estas picando la nariz boba**

**-ya cállate llorón**

**-ya cállense los dos**, el castaño bajo con cuidado de su dragón sin soltar la montura, **donde están Hipo y los demás**

Se sorprendió ante la palabra, el intentaba decir su nombre pero no lo logro

-**no te preocupes es parte del hechizo, ahora lo importante es encontrar a esos niños**, Loki comenzó a caminar mientras los llamaba

**-HIPO, CAMICAZI, PATAPEZ, DONDE ESTAN, VAMOS DESDENTADO, VACAHORRIBLE RESPONDAN**

**-esos niños donde se metieron este lugar es muy peligroso**, Thor descendió del dragón para colocarse al lado de su hermano

-**disculpen que lugar es este**, Astrid caminaba lentamente seguida por Fishlegs

**-nos encontramos en Niflheim mortal, el reino de la oscuridad y de las tinieblas, también es el hogar de Niohoggr la gran serpiente que merodea en las raíces del árbol sagrado, no se separen este lugar es muy peligroso**.

-**debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que encontrar a Hipo y los demás**, el joven jinete se encontraba muy preocupado, le prometió a su padre proteger al pequeño y lo había perdido inmediatamente, **Toothless necesitamos ver danos un poco de luz**.

El dragón obedeció sin chistear, él también se encontraba muy preocupado por los chicos, incluso por ese renacuajo molesto, lanzo una ráfaga de disparos los cuales se estrellaron en unas rocas, no consiguió una buena vista, pero por lo que notaron se encontraban en un gran camino rocoso, parecía un gran barranco.

**-debemos separarnos para buscarlos**, sugirió Hiccup mientras montaba a su dragón

**-no es buena idea muchacho, en este lugar existen otros moradores…**

**-oigan miren algo se acerca**, señalaba un asustado Snoutlout

**-Hipo**, el castaño descendió y echo a correr en dirección al objeto que señalaba su compañero seguido de su dragón

Unas figuras se encaminaban a ellos, conforme se acercaban nuestros héroes se dieron cuenta de que no eran sus amigos, su estatura se incrementaba con cada paso, se encontraban formados solamente de sombras, pero estas sombras poseían unas terribles garras y alargados brazos.

El jinete alcanzo a detenerse justo a tiempo, contemplo a la sombra delante de él, esta parecía hacer lo mismo pero en un rápido movimiento dio un fuerte rugido que helo la sangre del jinete, levantando una de sus garras y lanzando un golpe al chico.

**-HICCUPPPP.**

* * *

Yyy hasta ahí queda^^

Espero que les haya gustado; la decisión de cambiar los nombres de los niños se debe a que estoy acostumbrada a estos por los libros, por eso no le puse chimuelo a desdentado, ya que me gusta más como suena, y a mi criterio chimuelo es cuando pierdes algunos dientes y no todos, pero el pequeño dragón no tiene ninguno por lo que le queda mejor desdentado.

ah y no se preocupen Hiccup si aprendera dragones, solo que aun no se cuando

Pd.

como la proxima semana no voy a la escuela secare tres cap. uno el martes, otro el jueves y el sabado

chaito ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ^^, como lo prometí traigo la actualización más rápido (lo bueno es que ya tenía los capítulos escritos), espero les guste.

recuerden Hipo, Desdentado, Patapez, Camicazi y Vacahorrible son los personajes del libro.

_Dragones_

**Dialogo**

**Mayúsculas-gritos**

**Capítulo 8 Niflheim**

En un rápido movimiento Loki creo una especie de escudo frente al jinete, el chico cayo de sentón en el suelo, Toothless comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego a la extraña criatura; esta comenzó a retroceder, parecía que el fuego lo debilitaba, pero no lo destruía, furioso la creatura comenzó a dar un sonoro rugido el cual fue contestado por otros, poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer más seres de sombras.

**-rápido tenemos que salir de aquí, **Loki ayudo a montar a Hiccup y se prepararon para la huida, **CORRAN AHORA**

Los dragones empezaron a correr, desgraciadamente existían una gran cantidad de rocas y no lograban esquivar todas con éxito debido a la nula visibilidad, volar era muy peligroso ya que chocarían y esos extraños seres se incrementaban cada vez más

**-espera aun no encontramos a Hipo,** replico el castaño

**-no se encuentran aquí, de lo contrario ya nos habrían respondido**

Ráfagas de fuego eran lanzadas para ataque y huida, esos seres los perseguían, algunos corrían detrás de ellos aullando furiosamente, unos en dos, otros en cuatro patas, incluso parecía que corrían por las rocas. Loki lanzaba pequeñas dagas de humo verde contra sus adversarios mientras Thor invocaba una serie de truenos con su poderoso martillo Mjolnir, los jóvenes vikingos se apresuraron a lanzar flechas con fuego contra estos seres, poca a poco lograron reducir el número de sus perseguidores; pero un gran rugido se escuchó y una creatura treinta veces el tamaño de las otras cayó del cielo y comenzó a perseguirles.

**-rápido todos al frente**, exclamo el dios del trueno, los demás obedecieron, Thor comenzó a girar su martillo logrando que este empezara a brillar, **Snoutlout sujétame fuerte**, el chico obedeció sin chistear y tomo al dios de la cintura, **atrás criaturas, solo espero que los niños no se encuentren ahí**, un fuerte trueno se escuchó y del martillo se desprendió un gran rayo, el cual se fue a impactar en varias de las rocas y la sobra gigante, las piedras comenzaron a desprenderse cayendo y formando una gran muralla, debido al fuerte impacto Thor y Snoutlout cayeron del lomo del dragón dándose un fuerte raspón.

-**ja, eso les enseñara a no molestar al señor del trueno estúpidas sombras,** exclamaba un alegre Thor pese a que sus ojos formaban un extraño espiral.

-**sí Que torpes**, Snoutlout se encontraba tan mareado como el pequeño dios y su dragón los acompañaba en el viaje.

Sus compañeros se apresuraron a ayudarles, por el momento tenían un poco de paz.

-**bien continuemos, si los pequeño se encontraron con las sombras debieron huir por esta dirección, es los que espero, no podemos separarnos es muy peligroso y posiblemente nos perderemos todos**, Loki voltea directo a Hiccup, **esos niños son muy listos estoy seguro de que estarán bien.**

**-entiendo, solo espero que ellos no se encuentren tras esa muralla**, exclamo el chico con la vista atrás

-**oigan, donde están los gemelos**, pregunto Fishlegs volteando a todos lados

Parece que en la loca carrera Tuffnut y Ruffnut se había separado del grupo y ahora deambulaban solos en la montaña.

* * *

Por su parte el trio de vikingos no lo estaba pasando mejor, los niños se encontraban intentando impedir que el frailecillo confiado cayera en un barranco llevándose a Olaf y Camicazi con él.

Cuando cruzaron se toparon con una extraña neblina, Olaf corría como loco siguiendo las órdenes de la niña, estaban seguros de que habían entrado en una especie de camino pedregoso ya que el bote se movía bruscamente.

-**espera Camicazi tenemos que esperar a los demás**

**-no, no los necesitamos Hipo, nosotros encontraremos solos todas las gemas**

-_cuidado adelante una roca_, el pequeño desdentado voló hasta pararse en la cabeza del groncle con sus brillantes ojos, _a la izquierda, a la izquierda_

Rápidamente Olaf cambio de dirección, de no ser por la intervención de su compañero se abrían estrellado directamente en una roca

_-tu, reptil tonto acaso n-n-no vez_

_-lo siento es que no veo nada con esta neblina, oye porque tus ojos brillan_

-**CAMICAZI, OLAF, ALTO**

El dragón se detuvo ante la orden de Hipo

**-dioses nos alejamos demasiado, tenemos que regresar y esperar a los demás**

**-pero**

**-nada de peros Camicazi, ni siquiera sabemos en qué lugar estamos**

**-ahhhh, está bien**

**-oigan chicos alguien viene asía acá,** Patapez se apresuró a prender una fogata con la ayuda de Vacahorrible la cual perdió todo deseo de sueño y se encontraba muy despierta

Una figura alargada se dirigía a ellos

-**quien será**, Camicazi bajo de Olaf e intento acercarse pero la advertencia de desdentado la freno

-_CUIDADO_

La figura lanzo un rápido zarpazo a Camicazi, sin embargo Olaf fue más rápido y consiguió apartarla jalándola con su enorme boca, la pequeña vikinga quedo suspendida en el aire con una expresión de pavor. Hipo tomo rápidamente las riendas y le grito a Olaf que avanzara, un fuerte rugido sonó tras de ellos.

El groncle corría apresuradamente zarandeando a la pobre de Camicazi, en un rápido movimiento consiguió arrojarla a su lomo, Vacahorrible se colocó a su lado y comenzó a indicarle el camino a el groncle evitando así las rocas, la velocidad que tomaron y la destreza para esquivar era impresionante (un micro busero del D.F. los habría envidiado), rápidamente se alejaban del lugar.

**-que son esas cosas,** pregunto una asustada Camicazi

**-no lo sé pero ahí vienen más,** exclamo Patapez mientras buscaba algo en las mochilas.

Los chicos se armaron rápidamente con arcos y empezaron a disparar, las flechas atravesaban las sombras sin dañarlas, sin embargo por asares del destino Desdentado logro prender una la cual impacto en el pecho de una sombra y la hizo retroceder, Hipo y Patapez siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a arrojar flechas en llamas, pese a que ellos no eran buenos tiradores y menos tiradores en movimiento, consiguieron disminuir un poco el número de sus captores.

Un gran ruido y sonidos de lucha consiguió llamar su atención, tal parece que sus compañeros también se encontraban en una situación similar.

**-CAMICAZI RAPIDO LLEVANOS CON LOS DEMAS**

**-a la orden, vamos chicos ya oyeron a Hipo vamos con esos lentos**

Vacahorrible comenzó a guiarlos, viajaba en la cabeza de Olaf cerca de sus orejas guiándole con sus grandes y brillantes ojos; los chicos estaban por llegar con sus compañeros pero un fuerte rugido los hizo estremecer, una creatura de impresionante estatura se alcanzaba a distinguir gracias a las bolas de fuego que sus amigos lanzaban, preocupado por el futuro encuentro Hipo pidió a Desdentado buscar un camino mejor o un lugar donde ocultarse, el pequeño dragón obedeció de mala gana ya que no quería abandonar a su amo y menos ir solo en una búsqueda, voló lo más rápido que le permitieron sus alas separándose del grupo, los chicos se encontraban desesperados las flechas se habían acabado y las creaturas aparecían en mayor número.

El pequeño dragón verde regreso, había encontrado un paso elevado más adelante si se apresuraban y los demás seguían la misma dirección que indicaban los ruidos, ellos les saldrían adelante. El groncle apresuro la marcha para alcanzar el paso, de la nada se escuchó el rugido más fuerte que se puedan imaginar, la gran vestía comenzó a correr en dirección a donde sus amigos estaban, parecía que los ruidos habían capturado su atención.

Llegaron al paso elevado, comenzaron a correr por el estrecho camino, los chicos dirigieron su mirada abajo y vieron a sus amigos, los llamaban a gritos pero parece que no los alcanzaban a oír, Hipo observo como Thor comenzó a girar su martillo, volteo su vista atrás y se percató que la gran bestia se acercaba a ellos, no entendía lo que el dios intentaba hacer pero cuando vio que todos se colocaban delante de él se dio una idea, si golpeaba las rocas ellos caerían siendo sepultados debían salir de ahí rápido.

_-Desdentado busca una cueva o una saliente tenemos que bajar ahora_

-_sii, desdentado busca_, el pequeño dragón enfoco sus grandes ojos en la parte de abajo, encontró una saliente y se lo informo a su dueño, _ahii, una saliente grande para cargar el bote_

-_bien guía a Olaf, Olaf sigue a Desdentado ahora_

El carro salió del estrecho camino, su descenso por una especie de pendiente era muy peligrosa, el pobre groncle se agarraba con sus garras desesperado para no caer, un fuerte impacto provocado por el dios del trueno ocasiono que una lluvia de rocas los amenazara, desesperado Olaf intento aumentar más la velocidad llevando sus músculos al máximo, una gran avalancha de piedras se precipito en su contra, en un último intento el groncle brinco a la saliente que desdentado le indicaba, el golpe fue muy doloroso, los chicos consiguieron agarrarse al mástil para no salir volando, Desdentado alcanzo a llegar aterrizando de panza en el suelo, Vacahorrible se había agarrado de las orejas del pobre groncle y ahora colgaba frente a él, la que peor parte se llevo fue Camicazi algunas rocas habían golpeado su brazo y para su mala suerte salió volando de la cabeza de Olaf, afortunadamente el dragón consiguió cogerla nuevamente con las mandíbulas evitándole caer al barranco.

**-todos se encuentran bien**

-**sí, creo que si**

-_no, D-D-Desdentado se lastimo su pancita_

_-después te curo Desdentado_, **CAMICAZI ESTAS BIEN**

**-SII, GRACIAS A OLAF**, la pequeña rubia se abrazó a la cabeza del groncle para agradecerle

Inesperadamente la orilla donde Olaf y Camicazi se encontraban se vino abajo dejando suspendidos a los dos frente al barranco; el peso del frailecillo confiado no era suficiente para resistir el peso de Olaf, rápidamente Hipo ato una cuerda al mástil y corrió a atar el extremo a una roca que sobresalía, el comenzó a tirar mientras Patapez bajaba del bote para ayudarle, Camicazi se encontraba sujeta a las mandíbulas del dragón y este asía un esfuerzo para alcanzar con su pata la orilla del piso y poder retroceder, Desdentado y Vacahorrible ayudaban intentando jalarlo por el arnés, la fuerza que aplicaban los pequeños era insuficiente y la cuerda comenzaba a romperse, el dragón se sentía inútil si no tuviera herida su ala los sacaría rápidamente.

**-resistan no los dejaremos caer**, los niños comenzaban a sangrar de las manos, sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles.

Afortunadamente dos cabezas de dragón aparecieron entre la neblina, sujetaron el bote y comenzaron a hacerlo retroceder, el groncle finalmente logro apoyarse y comenzó a caminar asía atrás, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente lejos de la orilla bajo a una espantada Camicazi.

**-ay por Odín, por poco y no la contamos**

**-valla enanos conque aquí estaban**

Los gemelos desmontaron y se acercaron a los niños, tenían un aspecto un poco sucio debido al polvo y alguno que otro golpe.

-**los hemos buscado como locos**, señalo el joven mientras ayudaba a Hipo a desatar la cuerda

**-lo sentimos es que por la neblina no los encontrábamos**

**-bueno ya es momento de regresar**, exclamo la gemela**, HEY HICCUP, ASTRID DONDE ESTAN**, tras un largo silencio la chica se desesperó**, genial ahora esos idiotas se perdieron** (ellos o.O)

**-se encuentran del otro lado de esta muralla**, exclamo un triste Patapez

**-y ahora que hacemos**, los gemelos se veían fijamente, ahora tendrían que hacerla de niñeras

**-tendremos que rodear esta muralla para alcanzarlos**, el pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba vendando sus manos con un poco de dificultad Ruffnut se acercó a él para ayudarlo

-**escucha enano nosotros daremos las ordenes porque somos mayores entendiste,** dicho esto la chica le sacudió el polvo de la cabeza de forma maternal.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo y acepto con la cabeza, los gemelos solo echaron a reír

**-olvídalo, no somos tan listos pero si lo suficiente para saber que tú lo aras mejor de líder, si eres tan listo como el Hiccup que conocemos llegaremos rápido.**

Los niños solamente sonrieron y aceptaron, el joven pelirrojo comenzó a sobar la pancita herida de su dragón con una pomada que traía en su equipaje, cortesía de la curandera del pueblo claro esta, la pequeña bestia esmeralda le regreso la caricia con unas lamidas en la cara, los gemelos no perdían detalle de esta acción y comenzaron a reírse.

**-bueno enano como saldremos de aquí**, menciono un aburrido Tuffnut, **la neblina es muy espesa y no sabremos si vamos por el lugar correcto**

**-nuestros dragones pueden ver a través de ella**, menciono Patapez mientras ayudaba a Camicazi a vendar su brazo.

**-enserio**

**-sí, Desdentado puedes buscar un camino para nosotros**

-_trabajo, trabajo y trabajo nunca dejas al pobre Desdentado descansar_, refunfuñaba el pequeño dragón

_-por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí_, el pequeño vikingo comenzó a hacer caricias tras la oreja de su amigo accionando que este comenzara a ronronear

_-vale, D-d-desdentado buscara un camino, pero Hipo tendrá que dar a Desdentado una gran Carpa_

_-de acuerdo, hare lo posible por conseguir una._

El joven pelirrojo saco del bote un par de cuerdas, una se la entregó a los gemelos así como una antorcha que se encontraban en su equipaje

**-atare la cuerdo al final del bote** (el cual más bien parecía carro) **de esta forma nadie se perderá, Desdentado y yo iremos al frente para buscar un camino, Vacahorrible los guiara para que nadie caiga por el acantilado, las antorchas les ayudaran un poco alumbrando almeno lo que este a su alrededor,** el niño se acercó a Olaf y ato la cuerda que sobraba al arnés de este, _si sentimos que es seguro tirare de la cuerda para que avancen entendido_

_-entendido_

**-bueno andando**, dicho esto el pelirrojo saco su espada

Desdentado subió al hombro de Hipo y comenzaron a caminar, pasaron algunos minutos y la cuerda comenzó a moverse, Olaf empezó a tirar del carro, Vacahorrible viajaba nuevamente en su cabeza para informar de posibles obstáculos, Camicazi y Patapez se encontraban en el bote con una antorcha, ambos se encontraban en silencio fijando su vista delante de ellos, los gemelos los seguían montados en su dragón, Ruffnut sujetaba la cuerda mientras su hermano la antorcha, el chico llevaba rato observándola.

**-que pasa**, pregunto su hermana ante el silencio de este

**-bueno es que esta antorcha se parece mucho a una que hay en casa de Snoutlout **(ay esos niños a quien no robaron ¬¬)

**-deja de decir boberías, esta antorcha es de los niños no de Snoutlout, oye te fijaste como ese pequeño dragón ve a Hipo**, menciono divertida la rubia

-**si es muy parecido a la mirada que Toothless le dirige a Hiccup**

**-si es probable que cuando crezca sientan lo mismo que nuestros amigos**

**-ja ja ja eso sería gracioso, me sorprende que nadie se dé cuenta en casa, dicen que nosotros somos los tontos y fuimos los primeros en descubrirlo**

**-siii, pero será divertido cuando los demás se enteren ja ja ja**

El dragón de dos cabezas compartía la opinión de sus amos, por los dioses tenías que ser muy idiota para no darte cuenta que Toothless amaba a su jinete, su exceso de protección, algunos bajos gruñidos que soltaba cuando Astrid se acercaba a él, por favor ni siquiera fue con ellos en época de apareamiento y se quedó a buscar un tonto casco que el chico perdió, comenzaron a reír como sus amos.

Tal vez si no hubiesen intervenido en la plática entre el furia nocturna y la Nader, los sentimientos de su amigo ya serian del dominio público, pero en cuanto observaron cómo se ponía nervioso ante las preguntas de esta, decidieron ayudarlo y que mejor forma que hacer enojar a Stormfly, la Nader se sentía la madre de todos los dragones en la academia por lo que correría a reprenderlos por molestar a Metalug, ja ese dragón les debía una y ya después se la cobrarían.

El grupo continua avanzando a paso lento, ir con calma era la mejor manera de sobrevivir.

* * *

Los jóvenes jinetes se encontraban desesperados, no solo perdieron a los niños sino que además perdieron a tres de su grupo, Hiccup estaba aterrado y si esas criaturas habían atacado a los niños, esas cosas eran muy peligrosas ellos lograron sobrevivir gracias a Thor, pero los niños no tenían a un dios a su lado, solo dos dragones pequeños y un groncle herido de un ala.

Loki se percató de su angustia, para ser honestos él estaba igual, Heimdall les dijo que los dos chicos eran necesarios para tomar las gemas, ahora solo contaba con uno y el otro era probable que ya estuviera muerto, soltó un suspiro cansado y volteo atrás, su hermano y ese jinete se encontraban aun mareados arriba del dragón, el cual también caminaba a paso lento, la chica y el gordito venían detrás con un andar muy deprimido. Esto estaba mal, estaba a punto de renunciar y llevar al chico a su casa, ya encontrarían los dioses la solución a este problema, inesperadamente una voz comenzó a hablar en su cabeza.

-**Loki me escuchas, Loki**

**-Heimdall, eres tú**

**-sí, valla he intentado comunicarme con ustedes hace rato**

**-ay es que la recepción es mala ¬¬**

**-ja ja , pese a ser el dios de las mentiras y el engaño tu humor es pésimo sabes**

**-ah, que es lo que quieres Heimdall**

**-vaya pero que cortes** ¬¬, **bueno amargado solo llamaba para informarte que estas cerca de la gema**

**-la gema**

**-si se acerca a ustedes, no sé como pero la gema se está moviendo**

-**como no vas a saberlo si tu vista es infinita** ¬¬

-**pues te recuerdo que los poderes de los dioses se encuentran debilitados ya que se los dimos a Odín**

**-está bien, está bien, lo siento… Heimdall debes saber qué...**

**-oye ay algo que te quería preguntar, porque se separaron en dos equipos he**

**-dos equipos**

**-pues sí, siento que tú y Thor viajan con un héroe, pero el otro está solo, porque…**

**-ESTA VIVO**, Loki dio un salto en la espalda de Toothless llamando la atención de todos y ocasionando que la caravana se detuviera.

La hasta ahora charla telepática de Loki, llamo la atención del joven castaño, él dijo está vivo, eso quería decir que el pequeño se encontraban aún con vida...

**-hey hermano de que hablas**, pregunto Thor mientras se sentaba en el lomo del dragón

-**espera Thor, Heimdall dime en donde se encuentran**, menciono el mini dios en esta ocasión en voz alta

-**bueno caminan a la par suyo, no estoy muy seguro, siguen la misma dirección pero muy distanciados, no lo se Loki la neblina de Niflheim bloque ni vista, lo siento.**

**-de acuerdo lo importante es que están bien**

**-LOKI LA GEMA SE ACERCA A USTEDES RAPIDAMENTE CUIDADO**

**-de que hablas**

Un gran rugido rompió el silencio, se escuchaba como un cuerpo se arrastraba en dirección a ellos

**-no puede ser**

**-Loki tenemos que escondernos, él nos vera en la niebla**

Thor comenzó a invocar pequeños rayos intentando alumbrar el lugar, Loki hacía lo mismo con ráfagas de humo verde.

**-ahí, una cueva rápido**

Los pequeños dioses jalaron a Hiccup y sus amigos al interior de la cueva

**-esperen que sucede**

**-silencio mortales, si tenemos suerte no nos vera**

El ruido se incrementaba cada vez más, lo que sea que se arrastrara era gigante, los jinetes intentaron adentrarse más en la cueva; el dragón de ébano tomo a su pequeño con la cola y lo pego lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, el chico se abrazó a su cuello, el ruido se escuchaba cada vez más cerca; una tenue luz comenzó a aparecer, era un amarillo muy opaco, de improvisto la entrada de la cueva se encontró cubierta. Los chicos se alarmaron, frente a ellos se deslizaba una pared gigante, con un brillo tenue, Hiccup forzó un poco la mirada para percatarse que esta gran pared estaba hecha de unas grandes escamas con un brillo muy peculiar, temeroso retrocedió un poco mientras su dragón lo imitaba.

Loki hacia señales a todos para que guardaran silencio, delante de ellos se encontraba la gran serpiente que mora en las raíces del árbol de la vida, delante de ellos se deslizaba Niohoggr.

* * *

Bueno espero que el capítulo les guste ya que lo escribí con mucho cariño ^^

Para FANPyF me alegro que te sirviera la información, el libro es muy interesante y divertido, te va a fascinar (almenos a mi si me gustó muchísimo)

Los espero el jueves chaito mua mua


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como están, espero que pasen de lujo esta semana de vacaciones, porque a mi mi madre me puso a limpiar la casa ¬¬**

**Bueno pasando de mi sufrimiento les traigo la actualización espero les guste ^^**

**Negritas -dialogo**

_Dragones_

**Gritos-mayúsculas**

**Capítulo 9 Batalla por la gema**

-_espera enfrente unas sombras_, el pequeño dragón verde se encontraba en el hombro de su amo susurrándole al oído los peligros que los acechaban_, parece que se van, e-e-espera un poco más_

_-de acuerdo Desdentado_, apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada, no estaba seguro de que Hoja Tormentosa dañara a las creaturas, pero lo hacía sentir más seguro el tenerla entre sus manos.

_-l-l-listo ya se fueron, camina despacio, una roca a tu izquierda_

_-entiendo_, el vikingo avanzo con cuidado y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había enemigos dio un tirón a la cuerda.

Sus compañeros se le unieron unos minutos después, todos guardaban silencio a la espera de que el pequeño eligiera el camino más seguro

-**oye enano cuanto más tardaremos en encontrarlos**, pregunto el gemelo desmontando a su dragón

-**cierto deberíamos de movernos más rápido**, apoyo su hermana mientras se colocaba a su lado

**-no, esas creaturas son muy fuertes y no tenemos armas para enfrentarles, sería muy arriesgado el apresurarnos**, Hipo se encontraba parado frente a una intersección, aun no decidía qué camino tomar, finalmente el chico soltó la soga y se acercó a sus compañeros**.- necesito su ayuda, que tan bueno es el olfato de su dragón**

Los gemelos lo miraron con curiosidad

-**porque lo preguntas**

**-Desdentado y Vacahorrible pueden guiarnos pero no están muy familiarizados con el aroma de sus compañeros por lo que nos está costando trabajo encontrarlos, pero su dragón conoce el aroma de los demás, necesito que los localice**

**-entiendo enano**, Ruffnut llamo a su dragón, Hipo se acercó para hablar con él.

-_disculpen hermanos serpiente, podrían localizar el rastro de sus compañeros, no estoy muy seguro en qué dirección se encuentran_

Barf y Belch se miraron por un segundo, aun no se acostumbraban a que un humano les hablara en dragones

-_de acuerdo pequeño lo intentaremos, pero debes saber que la neblina también afecta un poco nuestro olfato_

_-t-t-torpes snob, no sirven, no ser buenos olfateadores como Desdentado_, menciono el pequeño esmeralda mientras se enroscaba en el cuello de su amo

-_desdentado por favor no empieces otra pelea T.T_

Barf y Belch comenzaron a reírse, ahora entendían porque Toothless se había enfadado con el pequeño, se notaba que no controlaba su lengua, Belch se acercó al pequeño y en un rápido movimiento le lamio la cara, Hipo se rio ante la caricia del dragón pero el esmeralda no le vio la gracia, es que todos los dragones le querían quitar a su Hipo, rápidamente se paró en su hombro y comenzó a dar pequeños rugidos a su adversario, los otros dos comenzaron a reírse, este dragón también estaba muy encariñado con su amo.

-_Desdentado cálmate, por favor chicos busquen a los demás_

_-de acuerdo pequeño_

El dragón de dos cabezas comenzó a olfatear el aire, desgraciadamente la neblina no les facilitaba el trabajo

-_es muy difícil, el aire es muy espeso, nos va a tomar tiempo, tal vez arriba lo conseguiríamos, enano sube y que tu dragón nos diga por donde, nos elevaremos para buscarles_, Belch agacho la cabeza para que Hipo subiera pero desdentado no lo permitió y comenzó a jalar a su dueño.

-_no, el ser mío, no suyo ustedes tener a esos dos_

_-desdentado cálmate solo vamos a ver y tú también vienes ya que nos vas a guiar_

-_ja ja ja de acuerdo renacuajo entonces que suba en mi te parece_, Barf acerco su cara hasta el pequeño esmeralda, _y tienes razón nosotros también tenemos a nuestros humanos y no te quitare al tuyo lo prometo, lo que hizo mi hermano era solo para molestar._

_-ya ves Desdentado no te preocupes, __e_l pequeño subió a Barf mientras su dragón se colocaba en su hombro

-_vale, desdentado ira solo por ayudar, ya que sin Desdentado todos se perderían, el ser muy muy importante_, los tres rodaron los ojos, en ocasiones era mejor no insultar el ego del pequeño dragón.

Los demás se les quedaron viendo ya que no sabían lo que decían, por lo que Hipo se apresuró a decirles el plan, los gemelos se quedarían para ayudar a sus amigos en caso de que alguna sombra apareciera mientras ellos se elevaban para buscarlos, rápidamente el dragón de dos cabezas comenzó a ascender siguiendo la trayectoria que Desdentado les indicaba.

El ascenso fue muy difícil ya que existían un gran número de rocas que impedían el paso al gran dragón debido a su tamaño, tardaron varios minutos en pasar el banco de niebla más espeso, poco a poco se fue aclarando su visión , se detuvieron a una altura muy considerable, Hipo les pidió que intentaran localizar a sus amigos, tardaron cerca de quince minutos y nada, por lo que volvieron a subir, nuevamente hicieron la prueba y en esta ocasión Barf y Belch lograron captar su aroma tenuemente, subieron uno cientos de metros más hasta que finalmente los encontraron.

-_es por ahí, van en esa dirección_, aseguraron las dos cabezas

-_bien no estábamos tan alejados después de todo, volvamos tenemos que reunirnos con los demás y continuar el camino_

_-espera Hipo ay algo arriba_, Desdentado se alejó de su amo pese a las protestas anteriores de no querer dejarlo solo con ellos

-_adónde va el renacuajo_

_-no lo sé, creo que vio algo_, el pelirrojo esforzó su vista para localizarlo, la niebla no era tan espesa pese a ello no lograba encontrarlo

-_HIPOOO_, el pequeño Desdentado regresaba rápidamente, -_a-a-arriba v-vamos_

Barf y Berch se apresuraron a seguir a Desdentado, aun costaba trabajo ver, de pronto pudieron apreciar unos grandes tentáculos, entre más se acercaban esa especie de tentáculos se agrandaban, poco a poco su vista comenzó a aclararse, finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente, no, no eran tentáculos, frente a ellos se encontraban unas ramas gruesas, parecían una especie de raíces gigantes.

-_qué demonios es esto_

_-no estoy seguro, pueden acercarse un poco por favor_

El dragón obedeció sin chistear, comenzaron a volar entre ellas, eran enormes y se encontraban flotando en el cielo de ese lugar, el pequeño estiro su mano con un poco de temor, sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar una raíz tenuemente.

-_ayúdame!_

Hipo aparto rápidamente la mano, estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz, los dragones se le quedaron viendo, el chico parecía espantado

-_Hipo, Hipo, HIPOOO_, Desdentado comenzó a zarandearlo al ver que no reaccionaba

-_oye niño estas bien_, cuestionaron las cabezas del cremallerus

-_si es solo que creí oír una voz_

_-cual voz, de que hablas Desdentado no oír nada_

_-no importa mejor regresemos,_ el niño estiro sus manos y abrazo a su dragón, poco a poco comenzaron a descender siguiendo el camino que Desdentado indicaba; de la nada escucharon un rugido muy fuerte, el dragón se detuvo y comenzaron a buscar al causante de ese sonido

-_que f-f-fue ese ruido_, Desdentado se apretó más al pecho de su amo

-_no lo se_

_-hey, ahí se ve algo_, señalo Belch

Muy cerca de ellos apareció una gran montaña, el dragón retrocedió un poco, era extraño tal parecía que esa enorme montaña se estaba desplazando

-_qué diablos pasa es que las rocas se mueven en este lugar_, reclamaba Barf

-_no, no es una roca mírala bien_, el pequeño pelirrojo abrazo a su dragón, _eso es el lomo de una serpiente, una serpiente gigante_

El niño no estaba equivocado algunos metros adelante se podía apreciar la enorme cabeza de esta, la gran serpiente Niohoggr; el chico ordeno descender al dragón lentamente para evitar que los encontrara, no estaba seguro si esta podía ver entre la neblina pero era mejor no arriesgarse, poco a poco el cremallerus comenzó a descender, Desdentado les indicaba el camino susurrándoles, inesperadamente la gran serpiente volteo, los aventureros se quedaron petrificados, tal parece que los había visto ya que comenzaba a regresar, para fortuna de nuestros héroes se escuchó una gran explosión que hizo que Niohoggr reanudara su marcha asía ese lugar, rápidamente Barf y Belch se lanzaron en picada, era mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Cuando se reunieron con sus compañeros el cremallerus se encontraba exhausto, Hipo informo a sus compañeros sobre todo lo ocurrido en su pequeña aventura, omitiendo el detalle de la voz que escucho al tocar las raíces, todos se encontraban muy nerviosos, no solo se tendrían que cuidar de las sombras sino que también tendrían que cuidarse de una serpiente gigante, o si el día mejoraba cada vez más.

**-bien continuemos, esa serpiente se dirigía al lugar donde se encuentran los demás, no me agrada mucho la idea pero tenemos que apresurarnos, posiblemente necesiten ayuda,** dicho esto Hipo subió al frailecillo confiado, **creen que puedan correr, pregunto a los gemelos**

**-no te preocupes enano Barf y Belch son muy resistentes cierto**

El dragón asintió dándole la razón al gemelo, los jinetes los montaron rápidamente

-**muy bien, Patapez tú y Vacahorrible vallan con ellos de esta forma no nos perderemos**

**-está bien,** Patapez bajo y se apresuró a montar al cremallerus, se sentó en la cabeza de Belch junto a Ruffnut, mientras Vacahorrible viajaba en Barf acompañando a Tuffnut

-**de acuerdo iremos lo más rápido que podamos, si nos encontramos con las sombras intentaremos esquivar las que podamos de acuerdo**

**-DE ACUERDO**

**-entonces**_, Desdentado indicale el camino a Olaf_

_-sí,_ el dragoncito se colocó en la oreja de su compañero listo para el viaje

-**ANDANDO**

Los dragones comenzaron a correr siendo guiados por Desdentado y Vacahorrible, tenían que apresurarse sus compañeros los necesitarían dentro de poco.

* * *

Loki se encontraba preocupado de acuerdo con Heimdall la gema se acercaba a ellos, pero lo único que paso a su lado fue Niohoggr, si la gran serpiente tenía la gema estaban en un serio problema.

-**disculpe, que era esa serpiente es más grande que la muerte verde**

**-eso Hiccup es Niohoggr la gran serpiente que vive en las raíces del árbol de la vida, ella atormenta a los almas en pena que viven en este lugar, las sombras que vimos y podríamos decir que es el primer dragón que existio.**

Loki miro a todos con un semblante muy serio, esto les provoco un escalofrió en la espalda

-**escúchenme, tal parece que la gema está en poder de Niohoggr, por lo que tendremos que ingeniárnosla para quitársela**

**-un momento quieres que luchemos contra esa serpiente enorme**, reclamo una Astrid muy espantada

**-solamente si no tenemos opción**, suspiro, **no estamos aún seguros de que se encuentre en su poder…. No podemos ver con la neblina y seria arriesgado que todos fuéramos… bien esperen aquí, revisare y les llamo si los necesito,** dicho esto Loki empezó a caminar a la salida de la cueva y tras el Hiccup

**-espera aquí**

**-no, Hipo y los demás están afuera y usted solo no podrá**

**-no seas necio y quédate**

**-no, yo voy a acompañarlo le guste o no **

Los demás los veían fijamente, no sabían si interferir o no ya que era verdad que a Loki se le podría dificultar el ir solo pero también era peligroso que todos fueran.

-suspiro**, de acuerdo no te separes entendido**

**-entendido** ^^

-**los demás esperen aquí**

Todos aceptaron, menos Toothless el cual inmediatamente empezó a seguirlos

-**Toothless espera aquí con los demás**, ordeno el jinete a su dragón, ah pero este era igual de necio que él y de un brinco paso a Loki e Hiccup y se paró en la entrada de la cueva, **no Toothless quédate**

-**ahg, olvídalo Hiccup y vamos es obvio que no te dejara ir solo,** Loki lo jalo y salieron de la cueva

No lograban ver por lo que comenzaron a caminar muy despacio, jinete y dios montaron al furia nocturna para no separarse, Loki comenzó a crear pequeñas antorchas con sus manos las cuales les rodearon, la vista mejoro un poco; el camino estaba lleno obstáculos, demasiadas rocas sueltas y algunos caminos estrechos.

-**tal parece que Niohoggr se ha retirado, puedes verlo**

**-no está muy ahh… la neblina no me deja ver nada**

El dragón negro dio un pequeño rugido, Hiccup y Loki dirigieron su mirada al lugar señalado, un brillo tenue se podía apreciar, la gran serpiente aún no se alejaba por completo, con movimientos poco agraciados, debido a la neblina, la bestia negra alcanzo la cola de la enorme serpiente; el brillo tenue que esta desprendía les permitió contemplar mejor el paisaje, el dragón color ébano comenzó a sobrevolar la gran serpiente, era verdad ni la gran muerte verde podía compararse con esta, su tamaño era cien veces superado; las escamas de la serpiente desprendían esa luz tan singular, el tamaño de cada una era igual al tamaño del furia nocturna y a leguas se veía que eran increíblemente fuertes, con extrema precaución llegaron a la mitad del cuerpo, todo parecía indicar que Heimdall se había equivocado y la gema no se encontraba en poder de la gran serpiente.

Niohoggr no se percataba aun de su presencia ya que el poder del pequeño dios era muy reducido y no representaba una verdadera amenaza y el tamaño de sus perseguidores era tan diminuto como esos pececillos que siguen a las ballenas para comer los sobrantes que se les pegan, había salido de su madriguera por que creyó escuchar una fuerte explosión pero todo indicaba que no era nada importante, continuo avanzando y dirigió su mirada a las profundidades de ese abismo, algunas sombras peleaban entre ellas, se desgarraban con sus garras hasta desaparecer entre sí, estas almas condenadas eran su manjar y comenzaba a sentirse hambriento, en un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra sus presas, la tierra y las sombras fueron tragadas en un instante.

Toothless logro esquivar milagrosamente el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente cuando esta ataco, se encontraba sorprendido por su velocidad y agilidad y aterrado por su fuerza destructiva.

-**bien hecho amigo por un momento pensé que nos iba a aplastar**, el castaño acaricio el lomo de su amigo con una infinita ternura

-_no te preocupes jamás dejare que nadie te dañe_

-**Hiccup debemos volver a subir creo que encontré la gema**, Loki tenía un semblante serio e incluso se podría decir que asustado

-**de acuerdo, vamos toot.**

El dragón se elevó más rápido, el reciente ataque elimino muchos de los obstáculos, por lo que el ascenso no fue un problema.

-**intenta acercarse a su cabeza**, pidió Loki

Comenzaron el trayecto con extremo cuidado, Niohoggr se había detenido a degustar su platillo

-**cuanto desea que nos acerquemos**

**-no mucho, la verdad espero que mi vista me haya traicionado**

**-encontró la gema**

**-creo que si**

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando una fuerte explosión capturo la atención de todos. Niohoggr volteo rápidamente y quedo de frente a ellos, para su suerte se encontraban unos metros debajo de la quijada por lo que no fueron detectados, la enorme serpiente comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar de la explosión pasando de largo a sus pequeños perseguidores.

-**que fue eso**, pregunto el castaño con un deje de preocupación ya que el evento provenía de la misma dirección donde se encontraban sus amigos, **señor Loki que hacemos**

**-….**

**-Loki..**

El dios de la mentira miro a Hiccup directamente a los ojos- **estamos en serios problemas**

**-quee**

**-no lo viste Hiccup**

**-de que habla**

Pese a la neblina Loki logro distinguir un brillo muy peculiar en las escamas de Niohoggr, para ser más exactos en la frente de la serpiente.

-**la gema se encuentra en su frente Hiccup… Niohoggr posee una gema del alma**

Jinete y dragón abrieron los ojos con temor eso significa que tendrían que pelear con la serpiente

**-vamos Toothless tenemos que regresar con los chicos Niohoggr iba asía ahí**

**-Hiccup…** el dios lo vio con asombro acaso este niño de verdad tenía planeado enfrentarla

**-es probable que no se dé cuenta que tiene la gema, digo no creo que pueda ver entre sus ojos o si… ya nos las ingeniaremos para quitársela**, el castaño le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al dios.

Loki se la devolvió**- tienes** **razón debemos apresurarnos antes de que mi hermano y los demás cometan una estupidez,** dicho esto emprendieron el camino.

* * *

Minutos después de que Hiccup y Loki dejaran la cueva, Thor y Snoutlout no tardaron en desesperarse por lo que comenzaron a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

**-cuanto demonios debemos esperar**, empezó el dios del martillo

**-pero no tiene ni cinco minutos que se marcharon**, exclamaron Astrid y Fishlegs al mismo tiempo

-**aun así ya deberían de estar de regreso**, apoyo Snoutlout a Thor

Así paso media hora de inmensas quejas por parte de los dos hasta que Astrid termino perdiendo la paciencia.

-**ya cállense, saldremos a buscarlos de acuerdo**

Thor y Snoutlout aceptaron alegremente mientras Fishlegs busco ser la voz de la razón

-**recuerden que el dios Loki dijo que debíamos esperar, es muy peligroso y podríamos perdernos**

**-no ya tardaron demasiado, además yo también soy un dios y digo que vamos a buscarlos,** mientras hablaba el dios del martillo se dirigía a la salida seguido por los demás.

Afuera la niebla seguía igual o incluso más densa, los héroes comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que vieron partir a sus compañeros, marchaban muy juntos de tal manera que casi iban tomados de la mano.

-**Astrid yo creo que deberíamos volver, posiblemente Hiccup ya fue a buscarnos.**

**-NO, él y mi hermano se encuentran adelante puedo sentirlo... LOKII**I, Thor comenzó a llamar a gritos a su hermano, acto que fue seguido por Snoutlout que llamaba a Hiccup.

**-qué diablos hacen esas cosas podrían oírnos**, les recrimino la rubia

-**se te ocurre otra forma de llamarles no podemos ver nad**a, reprendió Snoutlout y continuo con su labor.

-**ahhh…** la chica suspiro y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros incluyendo el nombre de los gemelos.

**-oigan chicos no creo que sea una buena idea**, Fishlegs estaba tan asustado que se abrazó a su dragón, que tal si esas cosas nos oyen

Y como invocadas por el diablo una serie de rugidos comenzó a escucharse.

**-lo ven se los dije ahora estamos en peligro**, Fishlegs se escondió bajo las patas de Meatlug

**-rápido formen un circulo**, grito Thor mientras montaba la cabeza de Hook Fang.

En menos de un minuto se encontraban rodeados de sombras, si bien no eran tantas como la vez anterior no podían confiarse. Astrid, Snoutlout y Fishlegs se armaron con sus arcos, no les quedaban muchas flechas pero esperaban resistir hasta que Hiccup y Loki regresaran.

Stormfly comenzó a arrojar sus púas incendiadas con ayuda de Hook fang, Metalug devoraba rocas y las lanzaba como proyectiles, poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer más sombras.

-**que hacemos nos están superando**, grito asustada la rubia

-**retrocedan a la cueva los detendremos en la entrada**, ordeno Thor.

Con gran esfuerzo los vikingos comenzaron a retroceder, los chicos vigilaban la retaguardia, mientras el dios y los dragones mantenían el frente, llegaron a la cueva y se ocuparon de cuidar entre todos la entrada, logrando de esta manera equilibrar la lucha.

**-Thor que hacemos se nos acaban las flechas y las espadas no funcionan con ellos**, exclamo Astrid muy alterada.

-**es verdad, incluso los dragones están agotados**, decía Fishlegs mientras disparaba

Hook Fang ya no podía incendiar más su cuerpo, por ende Stormfly no podía mandar púas incendiadas y ambos habían ocupado ya todos sus disparos (eso se me hace cruel, porque en la película les ponen límites ¬¬), Metalug ya no podía masticar rocas y arrojarlas ya le dolían las mandíbulas.

**-rápido entren a la cueva yo me encargo de detenerlas,** afirmo el dios del trueno

Los chicos estaban por obedecer cuando un fuerte rugido los helo

**-ay no,** exclamo una espantada Astrid

Oh si, su viejo amigo la sombra gigante regresaba para un nuevo raund, se podía escuchar como avanzaba entre las rocas aplastando y aventando a sus camaradas mientras desprendía alaridos que alaban la sangre.

**-salgan chicos si esa cosa nos atrapa dentro será nuestro fin** (o decídanse entran o salen¬¬).

Los vikingos salieron seguidos de sus dragones, las flechas se les habían acabado por lo que se dedicaban a esquivar ataques e intentaban defenderse con las armas, si mucho éxito; los dragones se encontraban en una situación similar, lanzaban mordidas y zarpazos intentando proteger a sus jinetes.

La gran sombra salió de entre la neblina, se aproximaba a ellos lista para envestir y devorar, Thor la vio venir y se lanzó al ataque, él era un dios, su deber era proteger a esos niños por lo que se lanzó agitando su martillo.

**-adelante monstro, ataca….**

Thor dirigió un golpe directo a la cabeza del animal, pero este lo recibió con una fuerte envestida, por unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo, una fuerte explosión siguió después y ambos oponentes salieron disparados en distintas direcciones. Thor recibió varios golpes durante la caída y se fue a impactar a una roca, quedo tendido en el suelo adolorido y con el brazo temblando.

Por su parte la creatura, que también recibió muchos golpes en la caída, se levantó más rápido, la mitad de su lomo había desaparecido e increíblemente chorreaba un líquido gris sobre su espalda, furioso comenzó a andar a trompicones y se dirigió contra su enemigo.

Los chicos no recibieron tanto daño ya que sus dragones los protegieron con sus alas, bueno en el caso de Metalug esta se tiró sobre su jinete para protegerlo, el fuerte impacto había dispersado la niebla así como algunas sombras que se encontraban tiradas en el lugar.

-**chicos se encuentran bien**, pregunto Astrid muy preocupada

**-sí, estoy bien**

**-oigan donde esta Thor**, Snoutlout comenzó a revisar el lugar con su vista buscando al pequeño dios.

**-ahii,** grito Fishlegs mientras señalaba

Sus compañeros dirigieron la mirada al lugar indicado y lo vieron, Thor intentaba ponerse de pie, estaba mal herido pero por suerte con vida, Astrid dirigió su mirada a un costado y vio como esa gran sombra se levantaba y se dirigía al dios, sin pensarlo tomo su hacha del suelo y corrió en su ayuda, sus compañeros la seguían con las armas en sus manos.

Thor se levantó con dificultad, si sus poderes se encontraran intactos ya habría mandado a volar a esas criaturas hace tiempo, un fuerte rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió la mirada al frente, entre trompicones la bestia se acercaba a él a una velocidad considerable, su mano aun temblaba y Mjolnir aún no regresaba, apretó fuertemente el puño si moriría seria peleando, espero el impacto pero este nunca llego, lo que si sucedió es que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Esos niños llegaron corriendo y se aventaron con arma en mano sobre la bestia, increíblemente esta recibió los golpes de lleno, como era posible se supone que solo el fuego las dañaba, la gran sombra comenzó a dar gritos de dolor, los chicos continuaron atacando, furiosa estiro su cuello y dirigió una mordida a la rubia, sin embargo los dragones llegaron a tiempo, Hook fan logro tomarle por el cuello antes de que tocara a Astrid, Metalug ataco sus patas con unas fuertes mordidas desgarrándolas y Stormfly llego a dar el golpe final impactando su cola llena de púas en su cara, la sombra cayo sin vida y los demás se dirigieron a ayudar a Thor.

-**se encuentra bien**, Astrid y Fishlegs lo ayudaban a pararse

-**si gracias niños me salvaron la vida**, en ese momento Mjolnir aterrizo a los pies del mini dios

**-no entiendo cómo es que logramos derrotarla, hace unos momentos nuestras armas no le hacían nada**, cuestionó la chica

**-es por la neblina, las sombras se alimentan de ella, cuando chocamos y la neblina se disipo la creatura perdió su manto protector, por eso las lastima el fuego ya que este desaparece esa obscuridad**, explicaba el dios del trueno mientras recogía su martillo.

**-oigan chicos no quiero interrumpir su plática, pero creo que aún tenemos problemas**, exclamo Snoutlout

Y sí que tenían problemas, las sombras comenzaban a levantarse y otras venían llegando, para su mala fortuna la niebla comenzó a asentarse nuevamente.

-**rápido al centro donde aún ay luz**, nuevamente formaron un circulo, **intentare disipar tanta neblina como pueda, ustedes prepárense para atacar.**

**-pero es muy peligroso deberíamos huir, menciono **Fishlegs mientras tomaba su espada y comenzaba a temblar.

-**no importa a donde vallamos nos van a seguir, así que prepárate para luchar**, le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba una pose de ataque.

Inesperadamente las sombras comenzaron a retroceder mientras gritaban, parecían muy aterradas.

-**que, que sucede porque se marchan**

**-no lo sé mortal**

**-ja nos tienen miedo**, exclamo un orgulloso Snoutlout.

Inesperadamente un rugido se escuchó detrás de ellos, se encontraban tan concentrados en la batalla que no prestaron atención al gran cuerpo que se arrastraba tras ellos.

-**oh poderoso Odín estamos perdidos, exclamo** Thor mientras se colocaba frente a ellos.

Niohoggr los veía fijamente, sus grandes ojos rojos miraban directamente a Thor.

**-vaya, vaya, si es el mismísimo dios del trueno, pero que haces por aquí Thor y con esa forma tan patética,** la serpiente bajo su cabeza a una altura considerable para mirar al grupo delante de él, inesperadamente sus ojos se fijaron en los dragones e hizo un gesto de desaprobación_,- se puede saber porque están con el hijos míos._

Los dragones lo observaron por un minuto, había algo en sus ojos que los hipnotizaba.

_-quien eres tú_, se aventuró a preguntar Hook fang

_-ja acaso no lo saben, yo soy Niohoggr la gran serpiente que roe las raíces del árbol de la vida, aquel que destruirá la vida y condenara a las almas devorándolas, el primer dragón que existió, yo incruste las escamas de sangre al árbol de la vida_, dijo mostrando una parte de su garganta donde faltaban algunas escamas y se apreciaba su piel roja, _gracias a mi existen._

Los dragones lo miraron sorprendido, el de verdad vendría siendo su padre.

_-ahora hijos míos les ordeno que acaben con estos intrusos_, exclamo mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

Los jóvenes no entendían lo que ocurría, esa enorme serpiente hablaba lo que se conocía como dragones, sus dragones se encontraban parados frente a ella y en ocasiones los volteaban a ver, con lo que se podría considerar lastima.

-_pero padre no podemos, ellos son nuestros jinetes, son nuestros amigos, nos cuidan_, menciono una triste Stormfly.

-_silencio hija mía, es una orden, nosotros nacimos para gobernar, no para ser tratados como mascotas, ahora me obedecerán y si no apártense, yo mismo me encargare de ellos._

Los dragones se vieron entre sí, dirigieron una mirada a sus jinetes y se hicieron a un lado, los chicos se asustaron no sabían que ocurría pero intuían que era algo malo. Thor se posiciono frente a los chicos para cualquier posible ataque de los dos frentes.

**-que es lo que ocurre, por que stormfly y los demás se alejan**, pregunto una angustiada Astrid.

**-lo más probable es que Niohoggr les ordenara abandonarles, después de todo él es el primer dragón y por lo tanto su padre, es como Odín.**

-**no ellos no nos abandonarían,** exclamo la rubia e intento acercarse a su dragón, pero esta solo bajo la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

**-olvídalo mortal y prepárate para la pelea**

**-qué es eso que brilla en la cabeza de la serpient**e, pregunto un curioso Fishlegs

En la frente de Niohoggr se podía ver una hermosa luz blanca, era diminuta pero muy llamativa, Thor dirigió su mirada ahí y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

**-por Odín estamos en serios problemas**

**-que, que sucede**, preguntaron en voz baja los chicos

-**la gema del alma está en la frente de Niohoggr,** respondió en el mismo volumen el dios.

**-que tanto cuchichean tú y esos miserable humanos Thor, bueno la verdad no me importa, es momento de un aperitivo**, la serpiente los miro fijamente y se lanzó a su ataque.

Thor golpeo con fuerza su martillo en el piso y este se elevó creando unos filosos dientes de piedra que alcanzaron a rasgar la garganta de la serpiente, esta retrocedió y los chicos aprovecharon para correr.

**-rápido tenemos que huir**

En una rápida recuperación la serpiente enrosco su cuerpo y los aprisiono en el centro.

-**interesante jugada dios del trueno pero no me derrotaras con algo tan patético**, la serpiente dirigió una nueva envestida a sus presas, pero en esta ocasión fue detenido por una gran bola de humo verde combinada con fuego, Loki e Hiccup habían llegado.

El jinete se dirigió rápidamente a la cabeza de la serpiente su objetivo era la gema, Loki creo un gran manto verde en cada ojo de Niohoggr, mientras Thor ataco con su martillo el cuello de esta, llegaron al pequeño punto blanco que resaltaba en la cabeza de la gran serpiente.

Era un talismán muy singular formado por dos círculos de cristal que parecían huecos, se encontraba adornado por unas hermosas hojas de jade.

**-rápido Hiccup toma la gema,** sugirió un alterado Loki

El chico estiro la mano y cuando tomo la gema inesperadamente una espina de cristal apareció y corto su mano, la sangre broto y fue absorbida por la gema, el primer círculo se llenó de esta y comienzo a solidificarse, dando la apariencia de un rubí redondo y hueco, Loki contempla asombrado la escena y pide a Hiccup que retire la gema, pero esta no sale.

-**no puedo esta atorada**, menciona el chico mientras la jala con todas sus fuerzas

**-rápido toca el centro, tal vez debe absorber otro poco de tu sangre,** el chico lo ase pero nada ocurre

-**no funciona que asemos**

Loki lo ve atónito, no sabe qué hacer- **no lo entiendo Heimdall dijo que la gema reaccionaria con ustedes, porque no ocur…. Diablos ya sé que sucede rápido vamos con mi hermano**, descendieron rápidamente, Thor continuaba atacando a Niohoggr con sus rayos en lo que se consideraría su garganta.

**-Loki la gema está en su frente**

-**lo sé pero no podemos tomarla sin Hipo aquí, necesita la sangre de los dos para activarse…demonios donde esta ese chico…** Loki y Hiccup descendieron del dragón y se posicionaron junto a Thor, Toothless los seguía a la espera de alzar el vuelo.

Niohoggr logro retroceder deshaciendo el manto de sus ojos, ahora si estaba furioso, miro directamente a sus atacantes, Loki el dios de la mentira estaba frente a él, a su lado un niño humano y un dragón negro, como, como era posible que uno de sus hijos lo atacara, ese traidor, furioso lo encaro.

_-como te atreves a atacar a tu padre, como te atreves a unirte a esos dioses_, si la mirada de Niohoggr era roja, estaba a un punto de pasar a negra, se encontraba verdaderamente furioso.

_-no sé de qué hablas, tú no eres mi padre, estúpida serpiente_

Sus compañeros reptiles volaron a su lado para explicarle la situación e intentar salvar a su compañero dragón.

_-Toothless espera tu no entiendes, él es el primer dragón, él es el padre de todos nosotros gracias a él existimos_, le informaba un angustiado pesadilla monstruosa, _no debemos pelear con el_

_-de que hablas Hook Fang_

-_sus escamas, el dio sus escamas al árbol de la vida para crearnos, todos los dragones somos sus hijos,_ informo una Nader mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo

_-así es hijo mío yo soy tu creador y solo a mí me debes obedecer, ahora apártate y perdonare esta insolencia de tu parte_, Niohoggr lo veía fijamente esperando que se retirara igual que los demás

-_así que ustedes abandonaron a sus jinetes_, Toothless volteo a ver a sus compañeros con un aire de furia

_-entiende los queremos, pero no podemos desobedecer a nuestro padre_

Hiccup no entendía lo que sucedía, esa enorme serpiente se encontraba viendo fijamente a su amigo y hablaba con él, deseo más que nada el poder entender su idioma, Thor y Loki los veían, lo que faltaba que los dragones les voltearan bandera.

-_bien querido padre, entiendo lo que dices_, Toothless camino directamente asía el, _es verdad te debemos la vida, pero también fuiste el creador de la muerte verde y ella asesino a muchos de mis hermanos._

_-mi pequeño algunos de mis hijos son más fuertes que otros, es normal que los hermanos mayores sean los dirigentes_, menciono mientras esbozaba una especie de sonrisa, _pero ustedes que están aquí vivirán ahora con migo y juntos gobernaremos el universo cuando haya destruido las ramas del árbol de la vida._

-_entonces yo me hare cargo_, Toothless le dio la espalda y se dirigió asía Hiccup, Niohoggr comenzó a reír complacido por la decisión del furia nocturna_, lo olvidaba padre… jamás te dejare dañar a Hiccup,_ en un rápido movimiento lanzo tres bolas de plasma al ojo derecho de Niohoggr y corrió asía su jinete, este lo monto al igual que Thor y Loki, los demás se encontraban sorprendidos.

-_me importa una mierda si eres el primer dragón o si eres mi padre, si intentas lastimar a Hiccup te matare,_ rugió el furia nocturna mientras tomaba altura para comenzar a atacar, sus compañeros lo veía atónitos, tanto cariño le tenía a su jinete.

Los jóvenes vikingos los voltearon a ver esperando una reacción de su parte pero esta no llegaba, Astrid fue la primera en correr a la pelea seguida de sus compañeros, sabían que no podían obligarlos a luchar.

**-lo mejor será alejarnos no podemos hacer nada sin Hipo**, afirmo Loki

-**pero los demás no tienen a sus dragones no podrán escapar**, sentencio Hiccup

**-es verdad no tenemos más opción que pelear hermano**

**-bien, entonces andando,** Loki comenzó a formar dagas y comenzó a arrojarlas, Thor y Toothless lo imitaban mientras Hiccup controlaba el vuelo.

Los jóvenes vikingos atacaban sin muy buenos resultados ya que la piel de Niohoggr era muy dura, molesta la serpiente comenzó a golpear el suelo logrando que una gran cantidad de rocas salieran volando, afortunadamente para los chicos los dragones decidieron seguir el ejemplo del furia nocturna y se apresuraron a recogerles. Una nueva ráfaga de proyectiles se impactó contra la garganta de la serpiente

_-ya era hora de que ayudaran_, exclamo Toothless entre molesto y aliviado a la vez

-_sabes que no ganaremos verdad_, se apresuró a Decir Hook fang mientras esquivaba un coletazo de Niohoggr.

_-lo sé, pero debemos de intentarlo._

Thor se lanzó al cuello del pesadilla monstruosa y comenzó a atacar el lado derecho seguido de Astrid, Loki y los demás se encargaban del lado izquierdo.

**-ataquen sus ojos, si lo cegamos tendremos una oportunidad**, afirmaba Loki

Niohoggr alzo su cuello (como una cobra) intentando escapar de los ataques, los jinetes lo siguieron para continuar la batalla, Astrid y Snoutlout esquivaban los ataque de la cola que les eran lanzados.

**-rápido ataquemos su cuello**, exclamo el dios del trueno

**-de acuerdo**

El pesadilla monstruosa se aventó en picada directo al objetivo, Astrid lo seguía de cerca, en el último momento Hook fang aventó una ráfaga de fuego frente a él y se apartó, Stormfly, que venía de tras dio un rápido giro lanzo una ráfaga de púas, las cuales se prendieron y se fueron a impactar a la carne roja de la serpiente, Niohoggr reacciono ante el ataque y se lanzó en picada para devorarlos pero la oportuna intervención de Hiccup y Loki no se hizo esperar, le siguieron de cerca y lanzaron nuevamente un ataque combinado a sus ojos, desgraciadamente el ataque ocasiono que la serpiente moviera frenéticamente la cabeza golpeando a Toothless en el camino, Hiccup consiguió agarrarse pero Loki no, el pequeño dios cayo al vacío.

**-Lokiii**, Hiccup intento alcanzarlo pero una rápida envestida de Niohoggr lo hizo retroceder.

Loki caía rápidamente, comenzó a mover sus manos con la esperanza de crear una burbuja de humo que detuviera su camino, volteo al suelo con la intención de calcular el momento exacto y no estamparse en una roca cuando se percató que unos ojos se dirigían asía el, los gemelos consiguieron atraparlo cada una de un pie.

-**vaya, vaya, que buena pesca obtuvimos este día no te parece Tuffnut**

**-ya lo creo Ruffnut**

**-señor Loki se encuentra bien**, menciono un espantado Patapez asomándose a un costado dela gemela.

-**Patapez están vivos, rápido llévame con Hipo no tenemos tiempo que perder.**

**-a la orden jefe**, contestaron los gemelos, el cremallerus dio media vuelta y bajo en dirección al frailecillo confiado

_-ahí vienen_, exclamo un desesperado desdentado

Los gemelos dejaron caer a Loki sin ningún tipo de cuidado, el pelirrojo se dirigió asía él.

**-se encuentra bien **

**-Hipo me alegro que estés bien**, sujetándolo por los hombros, **escucha no podemos obtener la gema sin tu ayuda debemos apresurarnos los demás están en peligro.**

**-lo sé, mande a Desdentado a ver sabemos lo que ocurre, tenemos un plan que tal vez nos pueda ayudar**

Loki lo miro incrédulo, este niño era un verdadero estuche de sorpresas

**-de acuerdo cuál es tu plan**

**-Hipooo**, Camicazi llego corriendo seguida de Olaf, **ya está listo…**

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al dios

**-donde está la gema.**

* * *

Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo, si lo sé ya me alargue en este mundo, pero no se preocupen en el que sigue termina este y pasamos a otro.

Los espero el sábado chaito mua mua ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ^^

Les traigo la última actualización de esta semana, espero les guste

**Diálogos**

_Dragones_

**Capítulo 10 Adiós Niflheim**

Hiccup y los demás se encontraban en serios problemas, el anterior golpe había estropeado un poco la cola de su dragón y les costaba trabajo volar, también se encontraba preocupado por Loki, esperaba que no hubiese muerto por la caída.

-**pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano Niohoggr**, exclamo un molesto Thor mientras giraba su martillo listo para dar un gran ataque.

**-no te preocupes Thor pronto lo acompañaras**, Niohoggr se lanzó directo a sus oponentes con la intención de acabar con esta maldita pelea, inesperadamente una ráfaga de piedras ardientes choco directo a su rostro.

**-oye tu estúpida serpiente porque no te pones con alguien de tu tamaño**

Frente a él se encontraba una decidida Camicazi amenazándole con su espada, a su lado estaba Patapez temblando como gelatina al igual que Vacahorrible que se encontraba a sus pies, Olaf estaba tras ellos.

**-a-a-adelanteee, a a atacanos si pu-puedes serpiente tonta,** menciono muy asustado Patapez, porque siempre los planes de Hipo resultaban tan peligrosos, el chico tomo su arco y apunto, con una de las flechas especiales que creo Loki para ellos, directamente al cuello, de acuerdo con Loki esa era una parte sensible y vital para la serpiente, el niño tenso su arco y aventó la flecha, lo que Loki no cálculo es que Patapez era un pésimo tirador, por lo que la flecha fue a estamparse directamente en un orificio nasal de Niohoggr, Patapez se puso blanco al igual que sus compañeros, ahora si la había regado.

Niohoggr no entendía de donde salían tantos despreciable humanos, estos eran incluso más pequeños y se atrevían a amenazarle y no solo ellos tal parece que los dos dragones a su lado los pensaban ayudar, no esto no lo perdonaría, primero se encargaría de los mayores y después los niños serian su postre; inesperadamente su fosa nasal comenzó a emanar humo verde, un gran ardor se presentó en ese lugar, seguido de una extraña sensación de calor, de repente una gran llamarada salió del orificio lo cual le ocasionó un terrible dolor a Niohoggr, esto lo hizo mover la cabeza como loco estrellándose en las rocas.

-**bien hecho Patapez le quemaste los mocos**, exclamo una alegre Camicazi

-**si, ver..dad**, ni siquiera Patapez lo podía creer

La serpiente se levantó furiosa, al diablo con dejarlos al último, esos niños serían los primeros en ser devorados, furiosa lanzo un rugido y se abalanzo violentamente contra los niños.

Patapez, Camicazi y Vacahorrible montaron rápidamente a Olaf y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, con una inmensa serpiente tras ellos dispuesta a tragarlos.

**-rápido Olaf, rápido que nos alcanza**, el groncle corría lo más rápido que podía, Vacahorrible lo guiaba para evitar que chocaran.

Los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos, en que momento aparecieron los niños, le tomo unos segundos a Hiccup reaccionar, si no los ayudaban serian la cena de la serpiente ya que ese groncle no podía volar.

**-demonios, vamos Toothless tenemos que ayudarles**, la bestia negra apresuro el vuelo seguido de los demás jinetes.

-**ahhhgg nos alcanza**, mencionaba un alterado Patapez

**-no te preocupes casi llegamos**

Los chicos corrían desesperados intentando escapar, cruzaron por un estrecho camino el cual fue destruido por la serpiente a su paso, algunas sombras los veían y preferían apartarse de su camino al ver a su perseguidor.

**-llegamos, rápido Olaf**, los niños llegaron a un lugar muy amplio cubierto en esta ocasión por una neblina verde**- Loki ahí viene**

-**entendido**, Loki movió sus manos asiendo más espesa la niebla de tal manera que Olaf pudo cruzar sin problemas ese terreno.

Niohoggr los seguía de cerca se encontraba cegado por la ira por lo que no se detuvo a pensar el extraño color de esa neblina; en cuanto los niños la cruzaron Loki retiro el hechizo dejando al descubierto un abismo, tarde Niohoggr comprendió que había caído en una trampa, la serpiente comenzó a caer, el abismo era profundo, pero no tanto para una serpiente de miles de kilómetros por lo que no tardo en tocar el fondo, furiosa Niohoggr amenazo con reanudar la persecución, inesperadamente su cuerpo no lograba moverse con facilidad, dirigió su vista asía abajo y se encontró atrapada entre lo que parecía brea.

Los jóvenes jinetes llegaron con sus compañeros, menos mal que la serpiente no los había atrapado.

**-se encuentran bien**, se apresuró a preguntar el castaño

-**por supuesto que si somos vikingos lo olvidas tonto**, exclamo una alegre Camicazi

**-pero que fue lo que paso**, cuestiono Astrid

-**fue idea de Hipo**, menciono Loki

* * *

En cuanto Desdentado les informo que sus compañeros eran atacados por una gran serpiente Hipo llego a la conclusión de que no podrían ganarle en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que su única opción era atraparla, no tenían mucho que habían pasado un abismo, de acuerdo con Desdentado este se encontraba lleno de Brea si tenían suerte y lograban llevar a Niohoggr a ese lugar la brea podría detenerle unos minutos dándoles tiempo de huir , el detalle se encontraba en cono atraer a la serpiente y cubrir el precipicio de tal forma que no lo notara, Hipo decidió que una carnada era una buena opción para que esta los siguiera, rápidamente pasaron al frailecillo confiado al otro lado con ayuda del cremallerus poniendo a salvo su medio de transporte, el cual necesitarían más adelante, como no podían volar con Olaf decidió que usarían al cremallerus para cruzar el abismo, solo esperaba que su perseguidor estuviera segado por la ira y no se fijara en el piso, parte del plan cambio cuando los gemelos trajeron a Loki.

-**donde esta Hipo**, pregunto el castaño

-**va por la gema,** mencionaron los gemelos aterrizando en ese momento a su lado

-**perfecto**, Loki camino en dirección al frailecillo confiado, **HEIMDALL ABRE EL BIFROST**, una fuerte luz ilumino la parte trasera del bote y el portal se abrió, **rápido niños coloquen el arnés a Olaf y crucen.**

Los pequeños lo obedecieron, rápidamente equiparon al dragón y cruzaron

**-hermano el portal**

**-descuida Thor ya hable con Heimdall lo podrá tener abierto por más tiempo**

**-oigan la serpiente se está liberando**, menciono la gemela

-**de acuerdo, todos prepárense debemos ganar tiempo para que Hipo tome la gema**, menciono Loki

* * *

Hipo corría en el lomo de la serpiente, parece que su plan con la brea había surtido efecto.

_-v-v-vamos, vamos casi llegamos_, el pequeño Desdentado volaba a su lado

Jamás creyó que los entrenamientos extremos que Gobber le daba servirían para algo, pero correr en el lomo de una serpiente en movimiento era muy parecido a pelear en la cubierta de un barco durante una fuerte tormenta, de verdad cuando regresara le agradecería por esa lección, no le costaba mucho mantener el equilibrio, el niño apresuro el paso casi llegaba a su objetivo.

Niohoggr se encontraba furioso, esos malditos dioses y humanos, incluso sus propios hijos le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato, de un fuerte impulso logro liberarse y comenzó el ascenso por el precipicio, moviendo muy rápido su cuerpo.

Hipo alcanzo a sujetarse enterrando a hoja tormentosa entre dos escamas, la serpiente subía con gran velocidad, Desdentado le ayudaba sujetándole con sus pequeñas garras mientras volaba.

La enorme serpiente llego a la cima pero una ráfaga de bolas de fuego impactaron en su ojo derecho (enserio lo quieren dejar ciego o. O), el ajetreo casi hace caer a Hipo pero logro sujetarse con su espada.

-e_-e-esos idiotas casi nos tiran_

_-calma Desdentado es parte del plan para que ella no nos note_

Con dificultad llegaron a lo que se consideraría la frente de la serpiente, Desdentado se elevó y lanzo una pequeña llamarada.

* * *

-**es la señal, RÁPIDO TODOS OCULTENSE**, grito Loki y comenzó a crear una nueva neblina verde, los jinetes se ocultaron inmediatamente.

Niohoggr salió furioso**,- no creas que tu pequeño truco servirá Loki**, comenzó a golpear el suelo con su cola, ocasionando varios derrumbes**,- salgan miserables enfrenten su final.**

Con gran esfuerzo los jinetes lograban esquivar los ataques.

**-maldición, esto es muy peligroso**, Astrid se encontraba a ras de suelo junto a stormfly, -**vamos preciosa tenemos que movernos**, inesperadamente una pequeña mano la sujeto.

Camicazi estaba frente a ella acompañada de Vacahorrible, ambas viajando en Olaf.

**-vamos tienen que dirigirse al portal síguenos**, gracias a la habilidad de Vacahorrible llegaron al portal rápidamente, dentro de este lugar ya se encontraba Snoutlout y los gemelos, -**bien esperen aquí iremos por los demás, Patapez como vas...**

**-bien, creo**, el chico se encontraba bañado una enorme esfera con brea, -**sigo pensando que es una mala idea es un plan muy arriesgado**

-**ja ja ja los planes de Hipo siempre son así**, Camicase sonrió y se dirigió con sus compañeros a la entrada del portal, **-ustedes esperen aquí y no salgan, vamos chicos**, Olaf salió disparado a buscar a los demás.

* * *

Hipo bajo con cuidado a la frente de la serpiente, camino con precaución para no resbalar, Desdentado lo sujetaba del chaleco intentando mantener sus equilibrio.

_-ya llegamos Desdentado puedo ver la gema_

Un singular brillo se apreciaba en el centro del cráneo de Niohoggr, el chico se acercó a este, la gema lucia ahora tres colores, sus hojas verde jade, un círculo rojo carmín y el centro blanco, con un poco de miedo toco el centro con su pulgar, igual que la vez anterior una pequeña aguja salió y pincho su dedo, la sangre comenzó a inundar y llenar el centro vacío de la gema, solo que en lugar de solidificarse como la vez anterior quedó en estado líquido, la gema comenzó a brillar hasta desprender un gran flash de luz, Hipo y Desdentado quedaron ciegos por unos segundos, pero para su mala fortuna no fueron los únicos, la luz fue tal que cegó también a la serpiente, por unos momentos sintió el inmenso poder que se encontraba en su frente, tenía algo ahí pero no sabía que era.

Cuando el pelirrojo recupero la vista retiro rápidamente la gema, a diferencia de la vez anterior esta cedió con facilidad, la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y se apresuró a subir, desgraciadamente Niohoggr comenzó a mover frenéticamente su cabeza lo que ocasionó que el pequeño resbalara y callera deslizándose hasta el centro de su nariz.

_-HH-Hipo está bien_, el pequeño desdentado llego volando a su lado

_-si no te preocupes_, Hipo consiguió ponerse de pie pero dos grandes ojos lo miraban, el chico sintió un inmenso malestar parecía que esos ojos le absorbían la vida.

_-no-no mires sus ojos_, desdentado se abalanzo sobre su amo y cubrió su cara con su alas

El niño bajo rápidamente la cabeza y sujeto su espada eso no era parte del plan

Desdentado se colocó en la cabeza de Hipo viendo fijamente a Niohoggr,- a_-a-aléjate de Hipo, TORPE ESNOB._

* * *

Todos ya se encontraban dentro del portal, el plan de Hipo consistía en tomar la gema y deslizarse por el cuerpo de la serpiente hasta el suelo, después se reuniría con ellos con ayuda de Desdentado, cuando llegara el portal se cerraría y habrían escapado, era un buen plan si contabas que Niohoggr no notaria la presencia de un niño pequeño y su dragón miniatura, pero para su mala suerte no contaron con que la mendiga gema iba a brillar ( yo culpo a la autora de este fic quien me apoya, levantando un trinche… ups so yo ).

**-donde esta tenemos que ir por él**, Hiccup se encontraba muy angustiado

-**espera un poco estoy seguro que ya viene en camino**

**-hey hermano que hacen esos niños**

Camicazi y Patapez se encontraban incrustando las flechas que aún tenían en la esfera de brea que habían creado.

-**niños que hacen**, Loki comenzó a acercarse a ellos

-**Hipo dijo que lo hiciéramos, solo esperamos su señal**, afirmaron los dos pequeños

**-de que hablan él no me dijo nada**

Antes de que respondieran se escuchó un fuerte rugido, todos voltearon instintivamente al portal, pero no se veía nada.

-**aghh, no me importa lo que digas voy por él**, el castaño monto rápidamente a su dragón y salieron del lugar, los demás le habrían seguido de no ser por Loki.

-**Déjanos ir, es nuestro amigo,** exclamaba una furiosa Camicazi mientras intentaba liberarse de los anillos de humo de Loki

-**entiendan es muy peligroso**

Todos comenzaron a reclamar como niños berrinchudos hasta que inesperadamente Patapez les grito que se callaran

-**señor Loki escuche, Hiccup y Toothless no verán nada ahí afuera, su dragón no tiene esa habilidad pero Vacahorrible sí.**

**-olvídalo Patapez es muy peligroso**

**-por favor solo iremos tres, yo, Vacahorrible y el cremallerus que es el dragón menos cansado… bueno cuatro si contamos cabeza por cabeza, escuche ellos nos necesitan para localizar a Hipo, será más rápido.**

Loki miro a Patapez por unos momentos, a pesar del estrabismo del chico, tenía una mirada de seguridad y determinación

**-aghhh, solo irán ustedes entendido**

**-si **^^

**-hey**, los gemelos comenzaron a protestar, **es nuestro dragón por lo tanto nosotros deberíamos ir también**

**-suficiente solo ellos tres y se acabó**, con un movimiento de sus manos libero a Patapez y sus acompañantes

**-gracias, Vacahorrible vamos**, el chico monto al cremallerus, **Camicazi no olvides lo que Hipo dijo**

**-de acuerdo pero no tarden en regresar**

**-Noooo**, el chico salió rápidamente del portal.

* * *

El pequeño pelirrojo lo estaba pasando muy mal, se encontraba aferrado con su espada a la nariz de la serpiente intentando no caer de esa terrible altura, Desdentado lanzaba pequeñas llamaradas a Niohoggr pero no le ocasionaba mucho daño

_-d-d-deja a Hipo maldito snop.._

-_traidores son unos traidores_, Niohoggr comenzó a azotar su cuerpo junto a las rocas para tirar a esa pequeña plaga.

**-maldición**, el pequeño comenzaba a resbalarse, caer de esa altura era una muerte segura su pequeño dragón no podría cargarlo.

* * *

Hiccup volaba a trompicones, podía ver a Niohoggr pero debido a sus sacudidas una gran cantidad de piedras les caía constantemente y no podía ver todas.

**-maldición, Toothless tenemos que llegar a el**

-_eso estoy intentando_

_-cuidado a tu izquierda una roca grande_

Toothless alcanzo a esquivar esa enorme roca gracias a la advertencia de VacaHorrible

-**rápido síguenos**, Patapez paso como flecha

Hiccup no entendía pero comenzó a seguir al niño, cruzaron esa avalancha de rocas rápidamente y consiguieron acercarse finalmente a Niohoggr.

El pobre pelirrojo estaba asustado las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, asía intentos desesperados por subir a la cabeza de la serpiente pero las constantes sacudidas de esta no lo permitían; por su parte desdentado estaba cansándose, su llama no era tan fuerte como la de esos grandes dragones, si esto seguía si su Hipo terminaría en el suelo y devorado, el pequeño dragón decidió volar asía su amo, aria el esfuerzo de sacarlo volando, aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo, a toda prisa se dirigió al chico, pero algo capto su atención, fijo su vista y sonrió,

_-HIPOOOO, SUELTATEEE_

_-que estás loco_

_-HASLO CONFIA EN MIII_

Hipo lo miro por unos segundos y después abrió sus manos y comenzó a caer, cerró los ojos por instinto, hasta que sintió que algo lo atrapo, acaso su pequeño dragoncito lo estaba cargando, era imposible, era muy pequeño para hacerlo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada verde muy parecida a la suya.

**-por poco y no llegamos**

**-Hiccup...**

**-Hipo estas bien,** Patapez venia al lado montando al cremallerus

El pelirrojo sonrió a su amigo, -**si vámonos de aquí**

**-andando**, los dragones dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse, Hipo volteo esperando que su dragón los siguiera, pero quien venía detrás de ellos era Niohoggr

_-desdentado donde estassss_

Niohoggr los perseguía furioso, comenzó a abrir su boca devorando todo a su paso, a pesar de que los dragones esquivaban los obstáculos esto no servía cuando tu perseguidor los engulle como agua, la gran serpiente estaba a punto de devorarlos cuando desdentado apareció, el pequeño dragón se había quedado rezagado ya que se encontraba muy cansado, pero en cuanto vio las intenciones de Niohoggr apresuro el vuelo.

Solo unos metros más y sus traidores hijos serian su bocado al igual que esos malditos humanos, estaba a punto de cerrar sus mandíbulas cuando un fuerte dolor en su ojo lo obligo a detenerse; el pequeño Desdentado había incrustado sus pequeñas, pero filosas garras en el gran ojo de Nihoggr, evitando así que su amo fuera devorado.

El portal se podía apreciar, estaban cerca.

**-ya casi llegamos**

-**no Hiccup espera falta Desdentado**, el chico miro a su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos, **no podemos dejarlo por favor**

**-de acuerdo ustedes sigan**, con una gran vuelta en u el furia nocturna regreso por el pequeño esmeralda.

Desdentado se encontraba desgarrando el ojo de su padre, sus pequeñas garritas ya habían atravesado la primer capa protectora de este mientras lanzaba fieras llamaradas, la serpiente comenzó a lanzar fuertes latigazos intentando darle al pequeño, pero este lograba esquivarlas, en un rápido movimiento desdentado se acercó a la nariz de Niohoggr y desprendió la espada de su amo, comenzó a alejarse en busca de su pequeño Hipo, el cual estaba ya cerca.

_-DESDENTADOOOO_

_-REGRESARR, HIPOO REGRESARR YA VIENEEE_

Toothless tomo a Desdentado con una de sus garras y derrapando nuevamente se dirigió al portal.

-**CAMICAZIII, PATAPEZZ PREPARENSEE**

Sus amigos escucharon el grito de Hipo e inmediatamente prendieron la gran bola de brea.

**-OLAF PREPARATE A BATEAR, USTEDES QUITENSE DE ENFRENTE**, exclamo la niña, los demás siguieron su indicación.

El furia nocturna cruzo rápidamente el portal, tras el venia Niohoggr.

-**HASTE A UN LADO , OLAF AHORA**, el groncle golpeo con su cola la bola de brea que salió disparada asía la entrada, Toothless la esquivo rápidamente pero cayo patinándose en el puente, por lo que sus tripulantes salieron disparados y se estrellaron en el frailecillo confiado.

La bola de brea se impactó de lleno en la cara de Niohoggr haciéndole retroceder, las flechas explosivas que llevaba incrustadas comenzaron a hacer efecto y empezaron a explotar hiriendo a la serpiente

**-HEIMDALL CIERRA ELPORTAL AHORA**, Thor grito a todo pulmón

Niohogrr se levantó chorreando sangre de un lado de su cara, furioso se lanzó contra sus adversarios, un gran trozo de tierra fue devorado, degusto el sabor de las piedras con odio, sus enemigos se habían marchado, maldijo su suerte y comenzó a lanzar golpes a todo el lugar.

Dentro del portal todos se encontraban sorprendidos, por poco y no la contaban, de no ser por la última jugada de Hipo la serpiente se los abría tragado.

La hermosa bestia negra habría poco a poco sus ojos, le dolía todo su cuerpo, sus alas estaban exhausta, apretó inconscientemente su garra hasta que sintió una fuerte mordida, Desdentado lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-t_-t-tú torpe snob, suelta a desdentado ahora o ya veras_, el pequeño estaba sujeto firmemente por la garra del furia nocturna, solo su cola y patas traseras estaban libres, sostenía con las ultimas a Hoja tormentosa, que manía la de su dueño de perderla a cada rato.

_-ya cállate renacuajo_, con cuidado soltó al dragoncito, la verdad estaba feliz de que se encontrara bien, debía admitir que ese enano tenia valor de no ser por el ahora estarían en el estómago de Niohoggr.

-_Hipoooo, donde estar, hipooo_, el pequeño esmeralda busco con la vista a su dueño, todos estaban ahí, Patapez, Vacahorribley Camicazi, empezó a sobrevolar aun cargando la espada hasta que su vista se posó en el frailecillo confiado_, HIPOOOO_, rápidamente se dirigió al bote seguido de Toothless.

El castaño comenzó a despertar, sentía un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, bueno ese era uno de sus peores aterrizajes, con cuidado se incorporó pero al momento de voltear fue empujado por desdentado cayendo de sentón.

**-auchh**

_-Hiccup estas bien_, Toothless llego a su lado y comenzó a lamer su cara, estaba feliz de que su jinete se encontrara bien

**-estoy bien amigo, estoy bien**, el joven envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dragón mientras restregaba su cabeza en este, un fuerte rugido los hizo separarse.

_-HIPOOO_, el pequeño esmeralda lengüeteaba la cara de su amo para que este reaccionara

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, intento levantar su mano pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió ocasionando que gritara, el castaño se aproximó rápidamente a él y lo ayudo a sentarse, los demás corrían a ver que pasaba.

**-estas bien Hipo**, el chico lo sujeto por los hombros ocasionando otro grito

**-mi hombro me duele mucho**

Loki llego frente a ellos y comenzó a revisar al pelirrojo

-**parece que te dislocaste el hombro en el aterrizaje**

**-lo siento fue mi culp**a, dijo el castaño

Antes de que el niño respondiera se escuchó otro rugido, todos voltearon para ver como nuevamente Desdentado mordía la oreja de Toothless.

_-serrghh…tugg culpagg…_, silbaba el pequeño desdentado mientras mordía a su rival

Camicazi logro quitárselo de encima usando la misma estrategia que Hipo (ósea cosquillas),-**vamos chicos cálmense**

-_no el lastimar a Hipoo_, Desdentado bufo y se alejó posicionándose al lado de su amo

**-que es lo que paso esta vez**, pregunto el castaño a su compañero

**-lo que pasa es que Desdentado lo culpa por lo que me paso**, suspiro el niño reprimiendo el dolor

**-bueno, bueno, lo primero es curar tu hombro,** Thor se acercó a Hipo para tratarlo, **muy bien sé cómo arreglarlo, chicos necesitare un poco de ungüento y un trapo, estoy seguro que lo tendrán en su bote cierto.**

**-sí,** Patapez corrió al bote por las cosas

**-muy bien, lo primero es quitarte el chaleco y la camisa**, con delicadeza Hiccup ayudo al pequeño en esta parte, **bien Hiccup sujétalo de la cintura**, el castaño obedeció, **bien Hipo**, tomando su mano lastimada, **a la cuenta de tres**, el niño asintió con la cabeza, **bien TRESS**, en un rápido movimiento Thor acomodo el hombro del niño ocasionándole un grito más, **listo**^^

**-Thorrr**, Loki se encontraba detrás de su hermano con el puño levantado, **porque no contaste bien, **zazz un buen puñetazo en la cabeza

**-es que era más fácil hermano** T.T

Todos soltaron un suspiro, el pequeño dios jamás cambiaría.

-**no muevas mucho tu hombro**, Loki se acercó al niño

**-aquí están las cosas**, Patapez llego corriendo con lo que le pidieron

**-dámelas**, Loki comenzó a vendar al pequeño, cuando termino le coloco un cabestrillo y le colocaron su chaleco, **es mejor que solo uses eso por ahora**

-**de acuerdo**, el pelirrojo se paró ayudado por el castaño, su dragón voló y le lengüeteo la cara, la escena se vio interrumpida por una voz gruesa.

-**bueno a todo esto conseguimos la gema**, cuestiono Snoutlout mientras se cruzaba de brazos**, o tenemos que regresar por ella.**

Todos se quedaron en blanco, cierto la gema, con el incidente olvidaron a lo que iban, todos voltearon a ver a Hipo, el chico solo sonrió y metió su mano en el chaleco para sacarla y entregársela a Loki.

**-gracias Hipo**, todos comenzaron a reírse, almenos habían conseguido su objetivo

-**bueno es hora de continuar nuestro camino**, anuncio un alegre Thor

Los demás asintieron y empezaron a caminar, Camicazi ya le había colocado el arnés a Olaf con la ayuda de Fishlegs por lo que podían avanzar sin problemas; Toothless venia atrás con un paso lento, se sentía muy culpable por lo que le paso a Hipo, el renacuajo tenía razón debió medir su aterrizaje, su jinete lo observo y se acercó hasta él.

-**que pasa amigo**, la hermosa bestia solo desvió su mirada, el joven tomo con sus manos la cara de este, **escucha no solo es tu culpa yo te ayudo a controlar el vuelo, por lo que es también mi culpa entiendes**, Toothless dirigió su mirada a su jinete, el noble Hiccup, jamás se podría separar de él, **bueno que te parece si nos disculpamos juntos con Hipo**, el dragón asintió y se encaminaron juntos al chico, **oye Hipo.**

-**Que pasa**, el niño volteo caminaba entre Patapez y Camicazi, ya que no querían que Olaf cargara con ellos también, ya tenía suficiente arrastrando el frailecillo confiado.

-**bueno veras queríamos disculparnos por lo de tu hombro, si hubiera medido mejor el aterrizaje no te abrías lastimado**, el castaño se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de su compañero, detrás de él estaba Toothless con un semblante muy apenado.

Hipo se sonrojo ante este comentario, los demás se habían detenido y escuchaban la plática atentos.

**-no se preocupen fue un accidente**, el pequeño les dedico una sonrisa

_-pues yo creo que son torpes_, exclamo un molesto Desdentado mientras se colocaba al lado de su amo

-_vamos Desdentado no fue apropósito, incluso pudo ser Hiccup o Toothless los que se lastimaran,_ el chico se agacho para acariciar las orejas de su dragón e intentar calmarlo

**-él está molesto verdad**, pregunto el castaño

-**si es que en ocasiones es algo sobreprotector**

**-ja sé a qué te refieres**, respondió Hiccup mientras miraba de reojo a su dragón

-**no lo creo, se nota que tu dragón es muy obediente, Desdentado la mayor parte del tiempo es un malcriado verdad chicos**, Camicazi, Patapez e incluso Vacahorrible afirmaron con la cabeza**, lo vez, solo ase berrinche por qué no lo puedo llevar cargando y no le gusta volar o caminar es muy flojo**

Desdentado bufo molesto y le dio una mordida a la mano de Hipo mientras se escondía entre sus piernas, -_d-d-desdentado no ser flojo, el muy muy especial, debe ser tratado como tesoro_

_-si lo siento desdentado_, **te lo dije**, guiñándole el ojo a Hiccup, **no te preocupes por lo que paso**_, tu tampoco Toothless_**, **mirando al dragón**, **_de no ser por ti estaríamos muertos y eso incluye a __Desdentado._

_-no ser cierto el no salvar a Desdentado_, recriminaba el pequeño dragoncito mientras hacia un berrinche

Toothless se acercó poco a poco, hasta estar frente al niño

_-en verdad lo siento no quería que resultaras herido_, agachando la cabeza

El niño coloco sus manos en la cabeza del dragón mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, cosa que no gusto ha Desdentado

_-no te preocupes fue un accidente, de verdad no estoy enfadando_, mostrando una gran sonrisa, sus manos se trasladaron hasta sus orejas, _lamento la mordida, se lo fuerte que llega a morder_, el furia nocturna abrió los ojos acaso se atrevía a morderlo, Hipo leyó su mirada y lo saco de dudas, _no jamás me ha mordido así de fuerte solo lo hace con los que me atacan y por lo que he escuchado duele._

-_claro que doler, desdentado ser muy muy fuerte _

_-aun así no debiste hacerlo discúlpate_

_-no_, volando y colocándose en el hombro de Patapez

-_suspiro, lo siento es muy necio_

_-no importa_

Hiccup había visto toda la escena atentamente, no entendió nada y a que hablaron en dragones.

**-de verdad les entiendes**, se atrevió a preguntar

Hipo volteo a mirarle, -**si puedo entenderlos**

**-qué envidia me gustaría tener esa habilidad**

-**podrías tenerla**, menciono Loki, todos dirigieron su mirada a él, **bueno ustedes dos comparten alma por lo que es posible que puedas aprender dragones, porque no lo intentas aprender dura el viaje.**

El joven sonrió feliz, si tal vez podría aprender, rápidamente volteo a su compañero para preguntar.

**-Hipo me puedes enseñar**

**-enseñarte dragones…claro**^^

-**genial** ^^

Toothless se puso feliz al escuchar esto, Hiccup aprendería su idioma, si resultaba ya no tendría problemas para explicarle sus sentimientos, debido a su felicidad comenzó a lamer la cara del pelirrojo como muestra de agradecimiento mientras este sonreía, Barf y Belch observaron la escena y comenzaron una cuenta metal, en tres, dos , uno…

En menos de un minuto Desdentado se encontraba mordiendo nuevamente las orejas del pobre Toothless.

-_n-n-no… lagmasss…mii...poooghh_

Todos contemplaron la escena, parece que esos dos tardarían en llevarse bien.

**-bueno vasta de tanta charla debemos apresurarnos**, Loki comenzó a caminar y los demás lo imitaron, dejando a los dos dragones atrás, ya los alcanzarían después.

* * *

Cuando salieron del portal ya había anochecido, comenzaron a caminar un poco para encontrar un refugio, después de algunos minutos dieron con una cueva, parecía que se encontraban en un valle o algo parecido, se distinguían algunos árboles, Loki sugirió acampar y mañana con calma comenzarían a buscar la gema, los jinetes prendieron una fogata con algo de leña que encontraron en el camino, los niños sacaron sus provisiones de un compartimento secreto del bote, les repartieron a todos sus compañeros una ración igual (pese a las quejas de Desdentado y Camicazi) y se sentaron a cenar.

**-bueno ahora añadiremos una nueva regla**, menciono Loki**, ustedes**, señalando a los niños, **no se vuelven a aventurar solos entendido.**

**-que… pero porque no…**

**-basta Camicazi, no lo aran, tuvimos suerte de volver a encontrarnos en Niflheim.**

**-ahhh**

-**está bien no lo haremos**, menciono un Hipo más calmado

**-bueno es hora de descansar**, Thor se paró y comenzó a estirarse, **mañana nos espera un largo día**

**-está bien**, aceptaron todos

Los jinetes comenzaron a colocar unas mantas en el suelo cerca de la fogata seguidos de Thor y Loki, los niños subieron nuevamente al frailecillo confiado para dormir en la cubierta, Toothless y sus compañeros se colocaron en la entrada de la cueva para cuidarles de cualquier amenaza, el furia nocturna comenzó a calentar el suelo para poder echarse, dirigió su mirada a sus camaradas que lo imitaban, Olaf hizo lo mismo e incluso calentó dos lugares más pequeños para Vacahorrible y Desdentado.

_-listo amiguitos ya podrán dormir calientes_

Los pequeños dragones se vieron entre si y después al groncle

-_estas l-l-loco, desdentado ser muy delicado, el no dormir en el suelo_, bufo el pequeño dragón tomando una pose muy digna

_-nosotros no dormimos en el suelo, ni aun caliente_, exclamo calmadamente Vacahorrible mientras contenía un gran bostezo

-_pues se amuelan enanos aquí no hay paja para que se acuesten_, menciono un Hook fang muy burlesco

_-pero son tontos esnops, nosotros no dormir en paja, nosotros dormir en pieles_, vacahorrible vámonos

Dicho esto Desdentado voló al frailecillo confiado

-_nosotros dormimos con nuestros amos, dormimos en su cama_, Vacahorrible dio un largo bostezo y siguió a desdentado.

Todos los dragones se quedaron sorprendidos, esos dos sí que estaban consentidos, de repente Desdentado regreso cargando una manta y se paró junto a Olaf.

_-t-t-toma Hipo mandarte esto para que te cubras,_ la coloco cerca del groncle y regreso al bote

Olaf tomo la manta con los dientes y dio saltos de alegría,-_gua me dieron una manta, que buenos son mis jinetes,_ en un rápido movimiento se la hecho encima y se acostó, los demás le veían con una venita en la frente.

Pasaron algunos minutos y un extraño ruido los despertó a todos, parecían gruñidos y provenían de la cueva, desesperados jinetes y dragones buscaban al causante, entre el alboroto Fishlegs alcanzo a pisar la mano de Loki que aun dormía, él y Thor no se habían despertado.

-**auchh, niños que pasa**

**-lo siento señor, pero es que un extraño ruido nos despertó**

Loki lo vio y ladeo la cabeza, no escuchaba lo que decía, de repente se acordó el porqué de su sordera, se retiró unos tapones de los oídos, debido a la experiencia anterior con los niños él y su hermano se colocaron unos tapones para no oír los ronquidos, solo que se les olvido decírselo a los jinetes, comenzó a reír y señaló el bote.

-**haya están los causantes**, dicho esto se colocó los tapones y se volvió a dormir

Los jinetes y sus dragones se asomaron a la cubierta, había tres bultos grandes al fondo y cerca del mástil se encontraban los niños dormidos, la primera que se veía era Camicazi, le seguía Patapez y por ultimo Hipo, parecía que el extraño ruido provenía de los estómagos de Hipo y Patapez los cuales se veían muy abultados, Barf y Belch levantaron simultáneamente las pieles que los cubrían, era verdad lo que decían los dragoncitos, Vacahorrible se encontraba echada arriba de Patapez roncando sonoramente, Desdentado le seguía el ritmo a un costado de Hipo, todos se sorprendieron como es que los pequeños no se despertaban con semejante ruido, el cremallerus volvió a cubrirlos, no les quedaba otra que tapar sus oídos como los dioses, antes de que alcanzaran a cubrir a Patapez la pequeña Camicazi lanzo un furioso puñetazo dándole un golpe a Barf en la quijada, todos se sorprendieron sobre todo porque la niña aun tenia cerrados los ojos, el dragón se apartó quejándose, sí que pegaba duro, inesperadamente Camicazi lanzo un grito y acto seguido una patada a Patapez, todos cerraron los ojos y esperaron la reacción la cual no llego, al voltear vieron que el niño se había hecho a un lado mientras seguía durmiendo, a continuación presenciaron una escena muy extraña, Camicazi lanzaba golpes a sus compañeros y dragones por igual pero estos los esquivaban con facilidad, incluso le lanzo un puñetazo a Hipo , pero Desdentado lo quito jalándolo con cuidado de su chaleco, lo más interesante es que todos estaban dormidos, los niños y los dragones los cuales hasta mostraban un hilo de baba, los jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidos mientras una gota les corría por la cabeza, parece que no tendrían que preocuparse por que una hiperactiva Camicazi lastimara a los otros mientras dormían, algo soqueados se retiraron a intentar conciliar el sueño, parece que seguirían el ejemplo de Loki para poder descansar.

Transcurrido una muy extraña noche (ni tanto cuando mi sobrinito se queda conmigo se comporta igual que Camicazi, solo que yo no esquivo todos los golpes ) comenzó a amanecer, los primeros en levantarse fueron los niños, ya que Desdentado armo todo un escándalo por que quería ir al baño, bajaron del bote y salieron cruzando con cuidado para no despertar a los dragones (valientes vigilantes, se nota que son los veladores ¬¬), al salir se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en lo que parecía la entrada a un bosque, ya que más haya se veía una gran cantidad de árboles, después de que todos fueron al baño (es que de ver se antoja^^) decidieron explorar un poco, claro que no se alejarían mucho y solo hasta que los demás se despertaran, almenos estas fueron las sugerencias de Hipo, comenzaron a caminar hasta que se vieron rodeados de árboles, los chicos decidieron que ya que andaban por ahí porque no recoger algunos suministros alimenticios, por lo que empezaron a buscar árboles frutales o arbustos de moras, los dragones les ayudaban, bueno la verdad trataban ya que vacahorrible aún se sentía cansada por lo del día anterior y prefería dormitar en la espalda de Patapez, mientras Desdentado se negó rotundamente a hacer ese tipo de trabajo ,pensándolo bien no les ayudaban en nada.

-**hey Hipoo, atrápala**, Camicazi le lanzo unas manzanas del árbol donde se encontraba

**-no espera Camicazi no** **puedo**, antes de terminar la frase las manzanas le cayeron en la cabeza

Hipo comenzó a juntarlas en un saco que llevaban, Desdentado se encontraba a su lado devorando una de las manzanas caídas

_-estoy aburrido, quiero pez ahora_

_-Desdentado espera un poco quieres_

-_no, tu prometiste a Desdentado una carpa y no le diste nada, quiero pez ahora_

-_sabes que no tengo pez, que te parece si buscamos un conejo y lo asamos_

_-no, pez ahor_a, el pequeño armaba todo un teatro

-_pero Desdentado no hay peces aquí_

_-si hay Desdentado olfatear un rio cerca, ahí ay pez_

**-hey Hipo mira encontré unas fresas**, Patapez regresaba con su camisa llena del fruto y una Vacahorrible dormida en su espalda

-**espera Patapez no es un buen momento**. Se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras su dragón le jalaba el cabello, _ya voy ya voy_

**-que sucede**, pregunto Camicazi que venía bajando del árbol

**-Desdentado olfateo un rio y quiere peces**

**-que bien vamos por ellos, Desdentado por donde**, el dragón comenzó a volar y la niña lo siguió, sus compañeros suspiraron seguro y se volvían a perder.

No era un rio muy grande, pero se veía que su centro era muy profundo, los chicos dejaron sus cosas, se quitaron sus botas y se metieron en la orilla para pescar, Camicazi era hábil para la tarea por su parte Patapez era fatal y que decir de Hipo que solamente podía usar una mano. Desdentado se desesperó parece que su amo no lograría darle el pescado por lo que muy a su pesar se puso a ayudarle, cuando reunieron una cantidad considerable decidieron que era tiempo de regresar, posiblemente sus compañeros ya se habían levantado y los estuvieran buscando, Camicazi y Patapez cargaban los peces, tuvieron suerte de que Vacahorrible se despertó así no la tenían que llevar cargando, Hipo llevaba la fruta ayudado por Desdentado, caminaban muy despacio contemplando esos enormes árboles, jamás habían visto algo así, tenían un color demasiado obscuro e incluso sus hojas parecían transparentarse, se quedaron contemplando el paisaje por un momento.

-**en qué lugar creen que nos encontremos**, pregunto Hipo

**-están en Svartalfaheim, el reino de los elfos obscuros y los enanos**, contesto una vos detrás de ellos

Los chicos voltearon temerosos, porque siempre les toca a ellos conocer primero a los moradores de otro lugar (tal vez porque siempre se separan ¬¬), frente a ellos se encontraba un joven alto de piel obscura, cabello banco y ojos lila, con las orejas en punta, vestido con una armadura negra y una capa morada.

-**hola niños**

**-hola**, los chicos respondieron temerosos

-**y ustedes quienes son**, cuestiono el joven mientras se ponía a la altura de Hipo

-**Yo soy Hipo, ellos son mis amigos Patapez y Camicazi, él es mi dragón Desdentado y ella Vacahorrible, ella es el dragón de Patapez**, menciono un tímido Hipo mientras veía la cara del elfo

-**no puedo creerlo, tienes dragones**, sonriendo, **debes ser alguien muy fuerte**

-**sí, si lo somos**, exclamo una arrogante Camicazi, **y tu quien eres**

El joven les dedico una sonrisa muy grande, hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

**-mucho gusto, Hipo, Camicazi, Patapez, Desdentado y Vacahorrible yo soy Drizzt Do'Urden, pero pueden llamarme solamente Drizz.**

* * *

Y ay quedo, ojala y fuera de su agrado, como aún son vacaciones actualizare nuevamente el martes, los espero por aquí ese día chaito ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas, gracias por los comentarios y me alegro que les guste el Fic.

Como curiosidades si quieren conocer la vida de Drizzt Do 'Urden, lean la Saga del Elfo Obscuro, de R.A. Salvatore, o pongan su nombre en un buscador y verán como es (en lo personal a mí me gusta mucho O/O)

**Dialogo**

_Dragones_

**Capítulo 11 Svartálfaheim**

Hiccup y Toothless sobrevolaban preocupados el bosque, donde se habían metido esos niños, cuando despertó esta mañana el joven se dirigió al frailecillo confiado para ver cómo se encontraba el pelirrojo ya que estaba lastimado del hombro, al asomarse vio que no había nadie, un poco preocupado comenzó a buscarlo por toda la cueva despertando a sus compañeros en el proceso, todos se alteraron al ver que no estaban, salieron y comenzaron a llamarles sin obtener respuesta.

**-donde están, les dije que no salieran solos porque no obedecen,** Loki estaba furioso, **bien sepárense y búsquenlos posiblemente se internaron en el bosque.**

Si su jinete estaba preocupado Toothless estaba peor, por Odín él estaba cuidando la entrada y no los escucho salir, que clase de guardián era (a mi criterio un veladuerme mexicano), siguió sobrevolando el lugar esperando encontrarles.

Olaf caminaba olfateando el suelo, sus pequeños jinetes se habían separado de él, después de recibir un buen regaño de parte de los demás dragones, en especial Toothless por no cuidar a sus jinetes, en vista de que no podía volar, el gran groncle decidió hacerla de sabueso, tardo un poco de tiempo capa captar el aroma de sus niños, se detuvo frente a un árbol, parece que Camicazi había subido mientras los demás la esperaban, comenzó a gritarles pero no obtuvo respuestas por lo que siguió con su labor de perro, se adentró un poco más hasta que escucho un sonido de pisadas y Camicazi salió de entre unos arbustos.

-**chicos lo encontré**, la pequeña corrió a abrazar al dragón, **Olaf viniste por nosotros**.

_-Camicazi, Camicazi_, lengüeteándole toda la cara.

Los demás llegaron segundos después acompañados por un joven de cabellera blanca, Olaf lo vio venir y se interpuso entre él y sus niños comenzando a gruñir.

-_no Olaf espera es nuestro amigo_, Hipo lo tranquilizo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, _cálmate no lo lastimes._

El joven observo la escena y aparto la mano de su cimitarra que llevaba en la cintura, por unos segundos pensó que tendría que luchar con ese enorme dragón, volvió a coger los pescados que traía y por la sorpresa tiro, se encamino asía los niños y se detuvo frente a ellos.

**-déjame adivinar también es tu amigo**

**-si se llama Olaf**, **disculpa es que pensó que querías dañarnos**, _Olaf él es Drizzt_, el dragón lo olfateo y comenzó a lamer su mano en señal de aprobación, _bueno que es lo que haces aquí Olaf._

_-ustedes son malos abandonaron al pequeño Olaf,_ lloriqueando (apréndele otra cosa a Desdentado ¬¬).

-_los sentimos es que estabas dormido y no quisimos levantarte pero ya íbamos de regreso_, hipo comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-**chicos deberíamos apresurarnos lo más seguro es que todos nos estén buscando**, menciono Patapez.

_-oh, cierto, cierto todos los buscan_

-**bueno entonces andando**, los niños le colocaron a Olaf un saco con provisiones y la mochila de Drizzt, ya lo habían invitado a desayunar con ellos, cuando llegaron a la cueva no había nadie por lo que Hipo le pidió a Olaf lanzar una bola de fuego al cielo, no tardaron ni quince minutos cuando todos estaban de regreso, cuando llegaron vieron que los niños limpiaban el pescado mientras Drizzt prendía una fogata y los dragones simplemente los veían.

-**se puede saber dónde se metieron**, exclamo un molesto Loki, **les ordene que no se separaran** (por favor cuando un niño ase lo que le ordenan).

-**pero no nos alejamos mucho**, exclamo Camicazi, **solo fuimos a buscar más provisiones ya que anoche casi se acaban**, señalando los pescados y el saco de fruta, **aparte conocimos a un amigo**, señalando a Drizzt.

Todos miraron al chico y Thor y Loki confirmaron sus dudas, se encontraban en Svartálfaheim y delante de ellos había un elfo obscuro.

-**Hola**, el elfo hizo una caravana y saludo, **me llamo Drizzt Do 'Urden, pero me pueden llamar Drizzt, la verdad no esperaba que estos niños conocieran a los hijos de Odín, **viendo a Thor y Loki**, hmp bueno también me sorprende que los dragones sean sus amigos pero por lo que veo no son los únicos**, mirando a los jinetes.

-**ahhh, de acuerdo Drizzt creo que contar con la ayuda de un elfo obscuro o un enano no nos caería mal**, menciono Loki mientras se sentaba**, pero primero comamos algo y ustedes**, señalando a los niños, **más vale que no se vuelvan a marchar sin avisar o los voy a amarrar antes de dormir entendido.**

**-entendido**, respondieron los pequeños.

Desayunaron calmadamente, Loki y los demás tenían que admitir que el instinto de supervivencia de los niños era muy bueno ya que conseguían recursos excelentes, después de comer los jóvenes comenzaron a preparar todo para el viaje, por su parte Thor y Loki le contaban a Drizzt lo ocurrido en Asgard, si bien sabían que no se debía confiar en un elfo obscuro, estaban seguros que preferiría ayudarles a ser un esclavo de Surt.

**-y bien Drizzt que dices nos ayudaras a recuperar la gema**, pregunto Loki viéndolo fijamente.

**-uff, creo que sabes la respuesta Loki, prefiero morir a ser esclavo de Surt si estos niños son la salvación les ayudare en lo que pueda para encontrar la gema**, dicho esto se levantó, **mis habilidades y espada están a su servicio.**

-**ja, ja .ja bien dicho**, dijo el dios del martillo **entonces adelante con nuestra aventura, vamos a la batalla.**

Los jóvenes se acercaron a ellos

-**ya guardamos todo, ahora asía donde**, pregunto Astrid mientras veía disimuladamente a Drizzt (quien no *o*).

**-bueno eso no lo dirá Heimdall**, Loki cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse mientras los demás lo veían.

**-que hace**, pregunto Snoutlout

**-se comunica telepáticamente con Heimdall, para que le informe donde se encuentra la gema,** respondió Thor.

**-Heimdall, Heimdall responde**

**-Loki eres tú, veo que salieron vivos de Niflheim **

**-obvio, de lo contrario no te llamaría** ¬¬

-**que gracioso y dime en que te puedo ayudar**

**-ah, te hablaba para preguntarte cuales son los números ganadores de la lotería.**

**-enserio no sabía que tu comprabas billete**s o.O

-**claro que no imbécil es obvio que te llamo por la gema.**

**-a Loki no te enfades, no deberías hacer bilis**

**-es lo que siempre le digo pero nunca escucha**, exclamo Thor inmiscuyéndose en la charla telepática de su hermano.

-**Thor que demonios haces**

**-es que me aburrí y decidí oír lo que decían, hola Heimdall como están todos.**

**-hola Thor, pues las cosas siguen igual, Odín continua deteniendo la sangre de Surt y nosotros seguimos vigilando Asgard en la espera de algún ataque, pero dime que tal estuvo la batalla.**

**-Oh fue increíble, acaso no la viste**

**-no la neblina de ese lugar bloquea mi vista**

**-cierto, bueno te cuento, primero perdimos a los niños, luego aparecieron unas sombras y gracias a un grandioso ataque mío salimos vivos después, bla, bla, bla….**

Todos observaron la escena confundidos, Thor parecía hablar con alguien y hacia ademanes con sus manos, por su parte Loki se encontraba parado con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños con fuerza mientras se comenzaba a poner rojo.

-..**no y después perdí mi martillo y pensé que iba a morir, pero entonces esos niños**

**-BASTA YA CALLENSE LOS DOS,** exclamo un furioso dios

-**pero hermano le estoy contando una batalla épica a Heimdall **

-**si se quedó en la mejor parte deja que siga **

**-ya cállense, te contara cuando regresemos, ahora dime donde está la gema**, gruño Loki mientras un aura de fuego le rodeaba y le escurría espuma por la boca.

-**de acuerdo, de acuerdo, déjame ver**-silencio- **la veo, escucha se encuentra en una ciudad abandonada al noreste de tu posición, rodeada por una catarata.**

**-ahh, de acuerdo gracias**

**-de nada, a por cierto ya que se encuentran en Svartálfaheim, me podrían traen algún recuerdo de las minas, si **^^

-..o.O **que**

**-claro no te preocupes ^^**

**-gracias Thor sabía que podía confiar en ti.**

**-YA CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS**

**-Lo sentimos **

Con esto concluyo la charla telepática, cuando Loki abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que todos estaban alejados de ellos escondidos tras el frailecillo confiado, una gota rodo por su cabeza, -**oigan que hacen ahí.**

-**no, nada**, respondieron tenebrosos

**-lo siento es que estos dos me hacen perder la paciencia**, afirmo, **bueno ya sabemos dónde está la gema,** Drizzt, el chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, **conoces una ciudad abandonada al noreste que tenga cataratas.**

Drizzt lo vio fijamente y después suspiro,- **me temo que si Loki, la ciudad que buscas es Sirion.**

-**puedes llevarnos ahí, **pregunto Thor

-**claro pero debes saber que para llegar a ese lugar debemos cruzar el bosque de la arañas, el reino de Lloth, y este es muy peligroso**, todos lo vieron con seriedad, **pero eso no es todo la ciudad se Sion se encuentra habitada por algunos ogros, así que tenemos que tener cuidado y llevar las armas preparadas.**

-**entiendo, bueno no tenemos tiempo que perder, niños,** Loki los miro fijamente, **deberán estar listos para la pelea y no se separen entendido.**

**-ENTENDIDO**

**-bien andando, guíanos Drizzt**

**-está bien pero antes quería hacer algo si no te importa**

**-que es**

**-bueno creo que puedo curar más rápido el brazo de Hipo y las alas de ese dragón, señalando a Olaf**

**-magia elfica**

**-enserio, pensé que solo los elfos blancos podían hacerlo, menciono **Thor a espaldas de su hermano

-**bueno yo también soy un elfo, mis poderes de curación no son tan grandes como los de los elfos de la luz pero creo que funcionaran en esto, así que si no les molesta**

**-no adelante, HIPO ven**

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos seguido de Desdentado

-**escucha Hipo, creo que puedo ayudar a que tu hombro se cure más rápido, claro si tú quieres.**

**-enserio, **pregunto alegre el niño

**-sí, quieres que lo intente**

**-si por favor**

Los dioses se apartaron llevando consigo a Desdentado el cual no quería dejar solo a Hipo con ese sujeto, Hiccup estaba a punto de acercarse pero Loki se lo impidió.

-**no te preocupes solo curara su herida**

Drizzt le quito la camisa al pequeño así como las vendas, se agacho a la altura del niño y comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje que Hipo no entendía, sus manos comenzaron a brillar con una luz muy pálida y hermosa, cuando esta formo una esfera el elfo la introdujo en el hombro del niño, Hipo sintió un ligero cosquilleo y una sensación de calor, cuando el elfo retiro su mano el hombro ya no le dolía.

**-y bien cómo te sientes**

**-genial ya no me duele**, moviendo el hombro

Hiccup fue el primero en acercarse seguido de Toothless y Desdentado.

**-te encuentras bien**

**-si ya no me duele**, sonriendo

El castaño le acaricio el cabello mientras sonreía, **- me alegro**. Después se dirigió a Drizzt, -**muchas gracias.**

El elfo acepto sus agradecimientos se notaba que el joven le tenía mucho aprecio al pequeñín.

**-por nada, bueno ahora ay que curar a Olaf, posiblemente necesite volar en la batalla**; Desdentado fue por él y se repitió el procedimiento.

* * *

Llevaban un buen rato caminando por el bosque, Loki decidió que era una buena forma de abastecerse nuevamente de provisiones, el pequeño dios viajaba en el bote con Hiccup y los niños, solo para asegurarse que estos no pegaran la carrera, Toothless viajaba al lado de Olaf el cual cargaba a Camicazi, esta iba cantando una canción que no conocían.

-**no es así mira**, _hola como estas_, Hipo movía muy despacio la boca para que su compañero observara su lengua al hablar.

-_hoggla..comm. etass_, el castaño buscaba repetir cuidadosamente las palabras que el niño le enseñaba.

-**casi, pega un poco más la lengua a tus dientes cuando lo digas**, llevaban un buen rato estudiando el dragones.

Delante de ellos iban Thor y Snoutlout montados en Hook fang, platicando su gran aventura en el mundo de las tinieblas eternas a Drizzt, este se encontraba acompañando a Fishlegs y le respondía algunas preguntas sobre la peculiaridad del bosque; Astrid y los gemelos iban atrás de ellos, las chicas no perdían detalle de lo que el elfo asía.

Cruzaron el rio donde los niños obtuvieron el pescado y se adentraron cada vez más hasta encontrar un camino, anduvieron por el un buen rato hasta que Drizzt les pidió que se detuvieran.

-**por ahí, ese es el camino para llegar al reino de las arañas y el camino que debemos seguir.**

-**bien prepárense, volaremos sobre el lugar**

Hiccup bajo del bote y monto a su dragón, se colocó atrás del frailecillo confiado.

-**quieres que le ayude a Olaf a cargarlo**

-**no te preocupes, no será necesario**, Loki comenzó a usar su magia y en poco tiempo el bote empezó a flotar, -**bien Camicazi tú lo dirigirás pero no se te ocurra adelantarte, entendido**

**-si señor** ¬¬

-**pues adelante**, exclamo Thor y comenzó el viaje

Comenzaron el vuelo con mucha calma, Loki se quedó en el bote para asegurarse que los niños no hicieran alguna travesura e Hiccup iba detrás de ellos, tardaron algunos minutos sobrevolando los arboles hasta que estos comenzaron a cambiar, parecía que se empezaban a cubrir de nieve.

-**tenemos suerte de ir volando, en el suelo seriamos un blanco fácil para esos malditos**, menciono el elfo

-**tienes razón, menos mal que aquí no hay neblina**, exclamo un alegre Thor.

**-guau, que suerte tienes que tu dragón te pueda llevar a cualquier parte voland**o, Hipo se encontraba en la parte trasera del bote para seguir hablando con su compañero, **la única vez que nosotros volamos fue en un globo y huíamos de los romanos y Alvin.***

**-Alvin, acaso tú conoces a Alvin**

- **si es enemigo de mi tribu y la verdad quiere matarme porque frustre sus planes y le arrebate un tesoro, a y porque Desdentado hizo popo en su casco **

**-vaya, parece que tenemos el mismo enemigo**

**-enserio**

**-sip, parece que no somos tan distintos**

El niño lo contemplo por unos momentos y después desvió su mirada, -**oye te puedo preguntar algo**

**-mm, si adelante**

**-que te paso en la pierna**

**-ah, bueno la perdí en la batalla contra muerte verde sabes.**

**-tú también luchaste contra muerte verde**

**-que acaso tú también**

**- si contra ella y muerte purpura**

**-muerte purpura,** Toothless y Hiccup se vieron por un momento a esa no la conocía.

**-así que también luchaste con ella y te comió un pie, bueno creo que yo tuve suerte que me tragara completo.**

**-TE COMIOOO**, ahora si estaban sorprendidos

**-sí, de no ser por desdentado estaría muerto**

-_un momento el renacuajo te salvo_, exclamo un sorprendido Toothless

-_Desdentado no ser un renacuajo_, el pequeño dragón salió de entre la camisa de Hipo, llevaba un buen rato dormido, pero la plática y los gritos de sorpresa de los otros le cortaron la inspiración, -_D-D-Desdentado ser de sangre noble y valiente, el muy, muy valiente_, subió y se colocó en el cuello de su amo.

-**cierto, desdentado es muy valiente, logro que muerte verde me vomitara y evito que me lastimara en la caída.**

Los otros dos no lo podían creer, se lo comieron y no solo lucho con una muerte sino con dos.

-**oye y como le ganaste a muerte purpura**

**-bueno, hice que ambas muertes se pelearan y en la batalla muerte verde gano y solo tuve que luchar con ella.**

**-ohhh**, el niño sí que era listo.

Loki contemplaba a los dos, parece que eran más parecidos de lo que creía, inesperadamente desdentado comenzó a mostrarse inquieto.

_-H-H-Hipo no gusta este lugar v-v-vámonos_

_-que ocurre Desdentado_

-**que pasa**, cuestiono el castaño

-**no lo sé Desdentado está muy alterado**

_-yo lo apoyo_, hablo Toothless, _ay algo malo abajo_

En menos de un segundo todos los dragones comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad

-**hey Olaf que pasa, Hipo que está pasando**, pregunto una asustada Camicazi

**-no lo sé hay algo que no les gusta**

Todos dirigieron su vista abajo, ya no se veían árboles, solo grandes nidos de arañas y unas inmensas arañas que seguían su curso.

-**no se preocupen, estamos volando no nos alcanzaran**, menciono Drizzt.

Inesperadamente una ráfaga de fuego se impactó cerca de ellos.

**-qué demonios pasa Drizzt, las arañas no arrojan fuego**, menciono un alterado Loki mientras Olaf evadía otro ataque.

**- no son las arañas mira**, señalo el elfo

En medio de los nidos de arañase podían apreciar tres figuras en llamas

-**maldición Loki, son gigantes de fuego, Surt debe haberlos enviado**, menciono Thor

**- lo sé pero porque las arañas no los atacan**

**-hey miren**, señalo Hiccup.

Unas arañas enormes se acercaban a los gigantes, los chicos esperaban que estas eliminaran a sus atacantes pero no fue así, una araña negra brinco al brazo del gigante y esta la arrojo en dirección de los jinetes, por fortuna no los alcanzo pero si lanzo su telaraña para atraparles, los gemelos actuaron rápido y la quemaron antes de que esta los atrapara.

-**maldición están trabajando juntos, rápido tenemos que salir de aquí.**

En segundos el cielo se convirtió en un campo de batalla, los gigantes arrojaban bolas de fuego y arañas por igual, cuando estas llegaban arriba intentaban atraparlos con su telaraña o golpearlos con sus patas, ya los habían acorralado en un sector sin dejarlos avanzar.

**-maldición tenemos que subir más.**

-_y que demonios crees que intentamos_, contestaron todos los dragones

De verdad lo intentaban pero las bolas de fuego explotaban y los obligaba a bajar, aparte algunas telarañas comenzaban a pegarse en sus colas y alas lo que dificultaba volar.

Una gran araña se impactó en el fondo del frailecillo confiado creando una abertura, el golpe ocasiono que el bote se tambaleara y como Hipo estaba cerca de la orilla no logro sostenerse y cayó.

**-HIPOOOO**, el jinete se lanzó en picada para salvarle

Desdentado intentaba elevar a su amo pero no lo lograba, frente a ellos apareció una inmensa araña, estaba a punto de atacar al niño cuando una espada le rebano la cabeza.

Drizzt se lanzó en picada cuando vio al niño caer, de no ser por su intervención el chico estaría como alfiletero en esos momentos, utilizando la cabeza del animal como trampolín brinco y tomo al niño en sus brazos, tenía planeado utilizar su cuerpo como colchón al caer, de esta forma Hipo no resultaría dañado, para la suerte de ambos Toothless alcanzo a agarrar a Drizzt de una pierna.

-**se encuentran bien**

-**sí, pero no por mucho**, respondió el elfo, dos arañas iban en camino para atacarles.

Una ráfaga de lanzas verdes consiguió derribarlas, Loki y los demás venían acercándose

**-tenemos que regresar**, menciono el elfo, **es imposible que logremos pasar con esos ataques, los dragones se están cansando y se les dificulta volar**

-**Drizzt tiene razón hermano**, Thor se encontraba lanzando rayos para eliminar a las arañas

**-de acuerdo abriré una brecha y regresaremos, no nos hemos alejado de la entrada por completo**; Loki comenzó a invocar una gran nube como escudo, los ataques de fuego seguían llegando así como las arañas voladoras, **estén listos tendrán que volar muy rápido**, todos asintieron, **bien ahora**.

Una gran cantidad de lanzas verdes comenzaron a caer en dirección a los gigantes, estos tomaron las arañas más grandes y las usaron como escudo, la ráfaga de lanzas duro solo unos segundos, tiempo que los chicos usaron para huir, los gigantes se recuperaron y comenzaron a lanzar más bolas de fuego, mientras perseguían a los héroes, las arañas comenzaron a seguir esa dirección, la diosa Lloth los quería muertos y era su deber cumplir el deseo de su madre.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque y comenzaron a correr, los dragones ya no podían volar, sentían las alas muy pesadas, empezaban a alejarse hasta que una risa femenina les hizo voltear; inesperadamente una gran cantidad de telaraña los cubrió.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una araña gigantesca tan alta como un roble, su patas estaban cubiertas de pelo negro y su vientre de un color rojizo, del vientre asía arriba se podía apreciar un perfecto abdomen femenino.

-**así que ustedes son los héroes que Surt quiere muertos**, las patas de la araña se inclinaron y dejaron ver a una hermosa mujer de piel grisácea y cabello plateado, **valla pensé que me darían más problemas al atraparles,** sus labios carmesí se abrieron y mostraron unos dientes muy afilados, de ellos salió una lengua viperina, **me pregunto que también sabrán**

* * *

Y se acabó, sé que el capítulo es corto pero créanme se los repondré en el siguiente; por cierto no lo subiré hasta el sábado ya que tengo que salir, no, no voy a salir a divertirme, tengo que ir con mi abue a ayudar a pintar su casa (donde está mi semana de descanso ), así que nos leemos hasta el sábado.

*esto ocurre en el tercer libro Cómo Hablar Dragones, y la pelea de las muertes en el primero (la verdad en película se habría visto genial pero ni modo no se hizo)

Chaito mua mua


	13. Chapter 13

**Y regrese, con un dolor de espalda y brazos increíble, enserio porque tiene que pintar las paredes de más de un color, saben el trabajo que cuesta formar rombos en una pared y lo cansado que es, bueno almenos me dieron pastel de queso y galletas (mis postres favoritos^^), no me molesta ir con mi abue incluso lo adoro, pero el trabajo eso sí que es crueldad .**

**Bueno respecto a sus críticas tienen razón, le doy más preferencia al personaje del libro, lo lamento , les prometo que pondré a Hiccup a hacer actos de heroísmo más seguido.**

**Bueno les dejo la actualización y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 12 La ciudad de los enanos**

Que te arrojen fuego es malo, que te arrojen fuego y arañas es peor, pero que te arrojen fuego, arañas y una supermega arañota esas son ch…. es muy mala onda, y en estas circunstancias ni para culpar a los dioses si tomas en cuenta que se encuentran atrapados contigo.

La telaraña de Lloth era mucho más pesada y resistente que la de sus hijos y para acabarla el oxígeno con el que los atrapo se estaba acabando, los dragones intentaban destruirla con su fuego, pero una nueva dosis de telaraña los apaciguo; después de atrápalos Lloth comenzó a llamar a sus crías, que clase de madre no alimenta a sus hijos (la mía cuando está viendo una novela ¬¬ ), una gran cantidad de arañas se dirigían al lugar y detrás de ellas tres inmensos gigantes de piel roja y con armadura de piedra, si no se apresuraban a escapar seria el fin para ellos.

Loki comenzó a concentrar su magia alrededor de cada uno de sus amigos, con pequeñas navajas comenzó a cortar la telaraña, tenía que ser cuidadoso si Lloth se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría los bañaría con más telaraña y entonces no se librarían de esta, con mucho cuidado se comunicó con su hermano, tenía que prepararse para un ataque sorpresa que les permitiera escapar, solo un poco más y estarían libres.

La hermosa reina de las arañas empezó a caminar alrededor de sus presas, de acuerdo con los gigantes los jóvenes eran muy peligrosos; no deseaba ser esclava de Surt, pero estaba consiente que cuando el ganara sería lo mejor a desaparecer, y claro que ganaría después de todo fue muy fácil atrapar a esos supuestos héroes, por lo tanto quien podría oponerse al gigante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los gritos de sus hijos.

Tenía que apresurarse una gran cantidad de arañas estaba por llegar, solo un poco más, escucho el ultimo hilo romperse, ahora dependerían de la fuerza y velocidad de los dragones y del ataque de Thor, ya no tenían tiempo las primeras arañas ya estaban llegando.

-**vengan hijos míos, es hora de almorzar**, se inclinó frente a ellos y extendió los brazos como una madre amorosa que está apunto de abrazar.

Cuatro arañas fueron las primeras en llegar, una de ellas brinco a la espalda de la mujer, sus hermanas se colocaron entre sus patas, Lloth se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las presas, una sonrisa comenzó a adornar su cara, acto seguido su lengua salió y comenzó a relamerse los labios, dejaría que sus hijos devoraran a los humanos y los dragones, pero los dioses serian para ella. Elevo una de sus patas, estaba segura que uno de los hijos de Odín se encontraba en ese lugar y sería el primero en ser devorado, comenzó a reír mientras decía es hora de comer, con fuerza dejo caer su pata, lista para traspasar a su cena.

Rápidamente se levantó del piso arrojando la telaraña a un lado, como si se tratase de una manta, Thor fijo su vista en Lloth y sus hijas, golpeo el suelo con fuerza, realizo el mismo ataque que utilizo contara el inmenso dragón Niohoggr, la ventaja era que Lloth no estaba cubierta con esas escamas tan resistentes, las rocas comenzaron a salir en forma de picos en dirección a las arañas, las hijas de Lloth fueron traspasadas en el acto, por su parte la reina recibió fuertes impactos en sus cuatro patas delanteras, ocasionando que callera de rodillas, furiosa volteo a su agresor dispuesta a atacarlo, una ráfaga de fuego es lo que su rostro vio, los dragones se habían liberado e inmediatamente se unieron al ataque, la gran araña cayó al suelo, tenía algunas quemaduras en el hombro izquierdo y parte de sus abdomen.

Los gritos de sus hijos comenzaron a escucharse, así como las grandes pisadas de los gigantes.

-**rápido vámonos de aquí**, ordeno el dios del engaño.

En menos de un segundo los dragones aplicaban el sabio refrán de patitas para que las quiero, comenzaron a correr ya que sus alas aún tenían restos de la telaraña y no podían volar, de nuevo tenían que esquivar obstáculos, almenos en esta ocasión podían verlos; Lloth se levantó adolorida, en cuanto sus hijos llegaron les ordeno capturar a sus agresores, más de veinte arañas comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque, jamás se alejaban de sus territorio porque los elfos obscuros o los enanos podrían cazarlas, pero su madre los quería muertos y ellos cumplirían su voluntad.

Tres grandes hombres de piel roja se detuvieron frente a la reina mirándola fijamente con un aire de arrogancia y odio.

-**cómo es que escaparon, los arrojamos asía ti conforme al plan y los dejaste huir**, el más alto sujeto el hermoso cuello de la araña y la miro con su único ojo, **más vale que no escapen o te vas a arrepentir, ustedes**, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, **vallan por ellos ahora, no olviden que necesitamos a los elegidos con vida.**

Los otros dos gigantes comenzaron a correr tras las arañas, tenían que atraparles o su capitán podría desquitarse también con ellos.

Lloth cayó al suelo de nuevo, su cuello le ardía y estaba segura que ese gigante le había quemado la piel, podía matarlo, clavar su aguijón en el corazón de este y verle morir lentamente para después devorarlo, pero no lo haría, si Surt se enteraba la mataría de una forma cruel y muy dolorosa, con dignidad se levantó y lo miro fijamente.

-**dijiste que la gema se encuentra en la ciudad de Sion y ellos necesitan pasar por mi reino para llegar ahí, regresaran, si logran escapar tendrán que regresar y pasar por aquí para llegar a Sion, no te preocupes los atrapare lo prometo,** la reina dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a sus dominios, mataría a esos dioses y sus pequeños héroes, les aria pagar por esta ofensa, sus pisadas eran lentas debido a sus cortes, varias de sus hijas caminaban detrás de ella, poco a poco desapareció de la vista del gigante.

El gran hombre de fuego la vio alejarse, parece que esa araña era más torpe de lo que creía, olvido que necesitan a los elegidos para tomar la gema; cuando llegaron localizaron rápidamente la gema pero ninguno de ellos la pudo tomar, intentaron por todos los medios recogerla, incluso lo pidieron de forma amable pero nada, si no lograban apoderarse de ella Surt los aniquilaría, tardaron tres días en localizar a Malacai, un elfo obscuro con un gran conocimiento en magia, por medio de los conjuros de este se enteraron del funcionamiento de las gemas y de los elegidos que debían recogerlas, esos niños se encontraban con Thor y Loki y no tardarían en aparecer, los dioses no eran necesarios pero los niños sí; comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Lloth tomo, tendría que recordarle a esa araña la importancia de los niños, tal vez algunas cicatrices la ayudarían.

* * *

Los pobres dragones corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, podían escuchara sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca, las arañas se desplazaban con velocidad a través de los árboles, brincando entre ellos.

**-que asemos van a alcanzarnos**

Hiccup se encontraba al lado del frailecillo confiado, Loki, los niños y Drizzt iban en él.

**-debemos retrasarles**, menciono un preocupado Loki

**-entendido**, Hiccup comenzó a observar el paisaje, **ahí rápido Toothless.**

La hermosa bestia se adelantó asía donde su jinete le ordenaba, se podía ver un árbol torcido, su tronco formaba un buen arco, en un rápido movimiento Toothless tomo la punta de este y comenzó a retroceder jalándolo, sus compañeros atravesaron el arco, Hok fang se quedó unos metros delante de él.

**-ahí vienen**

Tres grandes arañas saltaban entre los árboles y se acercaban rápidamente.

-**oigan araña estúpidas intenten atraparme**, Snoutlout comenzó a hacer caras y gestos captando la atención de las arañas.

Los arácnidos se dirigieron directamente al chico y saltaron directo a la trampa, en un fugaz movimiento Toothless soltó la punta y Hok fang la incendio cuando paso cerca de él, las arañas fueron recibidas por un golpe y fuego, dos de ellas salieron volando y se estrellaron en los arboles mientras los bellos de sus patas se incendiaban, la tercera se fue a impactar con dos de sus compañeras que venían llegando, los chicos volvieron a emprender la loca carrera para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

**-maldición tenemos que llegar a un lugar seguro, esas cosas no dejaran de perseguirnos, Drizzt debemos de salir de aquí**, Loki lo veía fijamente esperando que el elfo tuviera una respuesta para su problema.

-**creo que sé a dónde ir, pero será igual de peligroso**, respondió viéndolo fijamente

-**bueno ya no puede irnos peor, guíanos**

-**está bien vamos a la izquierda**

Con un espectacular quiebre los animales se dirigieron a la nueva dirección, Hiccup y Snoutlout venían llegando pero alcanzaron a ver el rumbo que tomaron y se apresuraron a seguirlos.

**-a donde vamos**, pregunto Thor a espaldas de Astrid.

**-iremos al rio Narog, si llegamos a él los perderemos**

**-está bien andando.**

Después de algunos minutos de frenética carrera el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, los arboles desaparecían poco a poco y se comenzaba a escuchar el sonido del agua, los dragones seguían corriendo y sus perseguidores se acercaban; una gran bola de fuego paso rozando el ala de Toothless, los gigantes se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-**maldición esto se está poniendo peor, cuanto falta,** pregunto Loki

-**estamos cerca es ahí,** señalo el joven elfo

Delante de ellos se apreciaba el fin del camino, no existían arboles ni rocas, solo un camino vacío que terminaba en lo que parecía un precipicio.

**-estás loco quieres que nos aventemos**, pregunto una angustiada Astrid

**-Drizzt nos trajiste a un callejón sin salida**, menciono Thor

**-no, el rio corre abajo, tenemos que brincar, las arañas no nos seguirán**, Drizzt tomó las riendas del frailecillo confiado y le ordeno a Olaf ir más rápido.

**-que tan profundo es**, menciono Loki mientras se paraba al lado del elfo.

**-unos tres mil pies** (algo así como 914.4 metros, si las matemáticas no me fallan)

**-..o.O, estás loco nos vas a matar a todos**, menciono un espantado dios.

**-si o moriré en el intento**

**-QUEEEEE**

**- rápido Olaf,** menciono el elfo con fuego en sus ojos.

**-no Olaf espeee….**, Loki no pudo terminar la frase ya que Olaf se aventó directo al barranco.

Los demás no lograron frenar a tiempo y siguieron al bote en su viaje, abajo les esperaba un gran rio con agua fría y una corriente brutal.

Splashhh, el frailecillo confiado cayo al rio hundiéndose por unos instantes, cuando salió a flote sus tripulantes se encontraban empapados hasta la medula, Olaf alcanzo a agarrarse de una orilla, la corriente era demasiado fuerte , comenzaron a dar vueltas rápidamente mientras avanzaban, sus compañeros venían atrás en iguales condiciones, se sentía como estar en una gran lavadora, cada jinete se encontraba fuertemente agarrado a su dragón, excepto Thor que se abrazaba a la cintura de Astrid mientras le rezaba a su padre.

Las arañas llegaron hasta el precipicio, algunas de ellas se aventaron al agua, la fuerte corriente se encargó de despedazar sus cuerpos, los gigantes se asomaron a la orilla, sería una locura seguirles, también estaban seguros que no sobrevivirían algunos kilómetros adelante se encontrarían con una gran cantidad de rocas, lo más probable es que estas les despedazaran, los dragones no podrían volar ya que era imposible que lograran salir de esa corriente, maldijeron su suerte si los chicos morían su capitán se encargaría de que ellos los acompañaran, comenzaron a caminar hacia abajo, tal vez podrían encontrar alguna parte de los mocosos, después de todo solo necesitaban su sangre y las partes del cuerpo la tendrían, las arañas comenzaron a seguirles ya que su madre les dijo que los obedecieran.

* * *

Los chicos ya no lo soportaban (la sensación de vomitar y tragarse el vómito, no es muy bonita), todos se encontraban muy mareados y empapados, los dragones hacían el esfuerzo por salir pero no lo lograban, la fuerte corriente les tenia presos.

-**escuchen tenemos que movernos al centro**, menciono el elfo mientras se tambaleaba, **dentro de poco llegaremos a las rocas y si no ingresamos a la parte subterránea del rio nos podemos despedir de la vida.**

-**que quieres decir**, pregunto Loki

-**dentro de poco el rio comenzara a llenarse de rocas, están muy afiladas y no creo que logremos pasar, rápido intenten llegar al centro del rio es nuestra única oportunidad**, dicho esto el elfo comenzó a jalar a los pequeño y los hizo sujetar del mástil, intento arrastrar a Olaf dentro del bote pero solo consiguió que la mitad de su cuerpo entrara.

La corriente empeoraba a cada momento, los dragones hacían un gran esfuerzo por acercarse al centro, comenzaron a agarrarse de las colas para poder llegar, poco a poco la profundidad del rio comenzaba a desaparecer, pero su fuerza aumentaba, se empezó a escuchar el fuerte sonido del agua al chocar, comenzaba a aparecer delante de ellos grandes construcciones rocosas, las cuales se veían tan afiladas como espadas, llegaron al centro y todos se agarraron de alguna orilla del bote.

**-prepárense**, sugirió el elfo.

Las grandes formaciones rocosas se aproximaban a una velocidad increíble, eran muy altas los dragones no tendrían tiempo de volar.

-**tomen todo el aire que puedan y contengan la respiración**, grito el elfo mientras abrazaba a las pequeños, los demás obedecieron.

En el centro se podía ver un remolino y ellos se dirigían a él, en menos de un minuto fueron tragados y comenzaron a caer, si antes estaban mareados ahora se encontraban peor, era como caer en un gran tobogán con demasiadas vueltas, la luz comenzó a escasear y las vueltas a desaparecer, terminaron cayendo en una gran caverna donde la fuerza del agua desapareció, poco a poco la luz regresaba solo que esta era producida por algunos cristales en el techo de la cueva, llegaron a una pequeña isla en la cueva con un poco de dificultad.

**-WAAAAAAACK**, sonido general (sip están vomitando)

**-ahhh por poco y morimos**, exclamo una mareada Camicazi

-**no es justo es la segunda vez que nos traga un remolino**, Patapes salía con ayuda de Hipo arrastrando a una Vacahorrible inconsciente.

-**Drizzt estás loco pudimos matarnos**, reclamo un molesto Loki

**-bueno**, suspiro, **no teníamos muchas opciones o si, aparte sabía que sobreviviríamos, después de todo veníamos en un bote no, tenía que ser resistente para soportar las tormentas**, aclaro el elfo

**-más bien tuvimos suerte**, menciono hipo, **no soy muy bueno construyendo cosas y es un milagro que sobreviviera al impacto.**

**-y que me dices de nosotros**, pregunto molesto Snoutlout**, pudimos morir**.

-**no lo creo, las escamas de dragón son muy fuertes, resistirían el golpe, eso o explotaban por dentro ^^**

-_tu grandísimo_

**-bueno, todos se encuentran bien,** pregunto Loki

-**Sii,** respondieron los jóvenes humanos mientras Drizzt era perseguido por unos furiosos dragones en el fondo.

**-Drizzt donde estamos.**

El joven elfo se acercó lleno de moretones productos de Toothless y sus camaradas

**-esta es la caverna subterránea del rio Narog, si seguimos adentrándonos llegaremos a las minas de Nargothround, el reinado de Mótsognir, tal vez nos ayuden.**

- suspiro, **bueno no tenemos muchas opciones, Asgard nunca a tenido problemas con ellos y les agradecimos por las armas, si, vamos**. Loki miro a su hermano el cual tenía una expresión de culpa.

**-¬¬ Thor, no tendremos problemas por ir ahí cierto**

**-no porque lo dices**, temblando.

**-les diste los agradecimientos que nuestro padre envió verdad hermanito**, con un tic en el ojo.

**-bueno venia en camino para agradecerles, pero**

**-pero**

**-La verdad es que me quede platicando con Heimdall y se me olvido ^^**

**-estás loco, sabes lo rencorosos que son los enanos y tú te atreves a no agradecer**, el pequeño dios reclamaba mientras zangoloteaba a su hermano**, lo** **más probable es que no quieran ayudarnos.**

**-lo siento lo olvide **

**-disculpen que quieren decir, quién es Mótsognir**, pregunto Hiccup acercándose.

**-Mótsognir es el rey de los grandes enanos herreros Hiccup, él y su gente se encargaron de construir las armas de los dioses para la batalla contra Surt, son los mejores herreros en los nueve reinos.**

**-de verdad *o*, son herreros**

**-si porque lo preguntas**

**-es que Hiccup es un herrero en nuestra aldea**, Astrid se acercó, **el creo la cola que Toothless usa para volar y conocer a los mejores herreros delos nueve reinos debe de entusiasmarlo**.

Y no era para menos, al joven le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, si corría con suerte le podrían ayudar para mejorar la cola de Toothless, la cual en ese momento necesitaba reparaciones.

**-entonces nos arriesgamos a ir**, pregunto Drizzt mientras comenzaba a empujar al frailecillo confiado nuevamente al agua ayudado por los niños y Olaf.

**-no tenemos más opción, andando seguiremos el curso del rio hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudad, espero que los enanos no estén muy enfadados por nuestra descortesía**, viendo a Thor.

**-^-^u**

Nuevamente se metieron al agua, almenos en esta ocasión se encontraba tranquila, comenzaron a nadar rio abajo su camino era iluminado por el resplandor de las rocas del techo, conforme avanzaban se podían apreciar más colores, las estalactitas a su alrededor comenzaban a brillar en varios tonos azules y violetas, la cueva comenzaba a cambiar y las paredes mostraban poco a poco piedras preciosas creciendo en ellas.

**-valla cuantos vidrios de colores, me pregunto cuántas botellas rompieron para pegarlas en la pared**, Snoutlout los contemplaba atónito

**-ah esos no es vidrio, son gemas y no las pegaron crecen ahí, **menciono un Hiccup algo avergonzado.

**-GEMASS.**

En menos de un minuto Snoutlout, los gemelos y Astrid (si Astrid, por favor a que mujer no le gustan las gemas) se encontraban intentando arrancar algunas con sus cuchillos.

**-vamos chicos eso no es nada, en las minas del rey enano están las mejores, estas son pequeñas** **en comparación**, menciono un alegre Thor.

**-de verdad tienen cosas muy valiosas**, Camicazi se encontraba a su espalda con un disfraz de ninja que quien sabe de dónde lo saco, mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierta malicia.

-**Camicazi, no,** menciono Hipo

-**pero no he dicho nada**

-**se lo que planeas y la respuesta es no**, cruzándose de brazos.

-**oh está bien**

Toothless contemplaba las luces en el techo, le recordaban el regalo que Hiccup le había hecho hace unos días, sintió la mano de su jinete acariciar entre sus orejas, parece que el recordaba lo mismo.

**-oigan haya adelante se ve algo**, Fishlegs se encontraba al frente acompañando a Hiccup

-**que bien llegamos**, exclamo el elfo.

Conforme se acercaban se podía apreciar una gran escalera que salía del rio, nadando cerca de ella había una gran cantidad de pececillos de colores que brillaban, al lado de la escalera las estalactitas y estalagmitas adornaban el lugar, algunas luciérnagas ocupaban sus poros para habitar por lo que existía una gran cantidad de luz.

Con cuidado subieron el bote hasta el último escalón, frente a ellos se encontraba una gran puerta negra hecha de obsidiana, Loki se acercó algo dudoso y comenzó a llamar, los golpes en la puerta hicieron eco luego vino un largo silencio, nuestros héroes podían escuchar sus respiraciones, el sonido de unos pasos se escuchó estos se acercaban a la puerta.

**-quien**, pregunto una vos áspera al otro lado.

-**saludos morador de Nargothround soy Loki hijo de Odín y solicito una reunión con tu rey.**

Una pequeña rendija se abrió al lado de la puerta, escondida entre las paredes, dejando ver unos ojos color miel.

**-Drizzt, eres tu grandísimo animal, como te atreves a mentirme.**

Para la mala fortuna del dios de las mentiras el guardia abrió la ventanita más alto de lo que su estatura podía alcanzar, por lo tanto la primera persona que el guardia vio fue al elfo obscuro que estaba parado atrás de Loki.

**-se puede saber qué demonios haces por aquí y de cuando acá finges ser otra persona.**

**-de que hablas yo no dije nada**

**-em, disculpen**, menciono Loki mientras veía la puerta

**-joder no sabía que eras ventrílocuo, lo haces muy bien Drizzt.**

**-ya te dije que no soy yo**

**-quieren callarse y dejarme hablar**, Loki comenzaba a impacientarse

-**increíble y dime duele el estómago cuando lo haces**

Finalmente el elfo decidió agacharse, levanto en brazos a Loki y lo coloco frente al guardia, los demás se aguantaban la carcajada a sus espaldas.

**-él es el que llamo Trint.**

Loki tenía una venita en la frente esto no podía ser más humillante.

-**como te decía me gustaría hablar con tu señor si me es posible.**

El guardia lo contemplo durante unos minutos, no recordaba que el hijo de Odín fuera tan pequeño.

**-mmmmm, No, no pueden**, dicho esto cerro la escotilla

**-Que como que no Trint, es un dios el que te lo pide, abre**

**-no, mi señor ha ordenado que las puertas se cierren, no sé qué jaleo hay allá arriba pero las arañas están muy inquietas y el rey no quiere problemas, así que ordeno que las puertas se cerraran, por lo que la respuesta es no**, dicho esto el guardia comenzó a alejarse mientras los demás escuchaban sus pasos.

**-bien no me dejas alternativa, **Drizzt se cruzó de brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, **entonces tendré que decirle a Glimm que fue lo que le paso a su armadura realmente.**

Inesperadamente se escuchó el correr de un pasador y el ruido de engranes al rodar, poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo, nuestros héroes comenzaron a entrar, no se abrió por completo pero si lo suficiente para que entraran sin ningún problema, cuando terminaron de cruzar solo se veían inmensas rocas y nada más, de verdad había una ciudad en ese lugar.

**-tu grandísimo miserable prometiste no decir nada**, la voz se escuchó de un corredor ubicado a un costado de la puerta, **sabía que no podía contar contigo.**

Saliendo por el pasillo apareció un hombre de la misma estatura de Thor y Loki, barbado y vestido con una pequeña armadura dorada, el enano se encamino hasta ellos cargando un hacha de doble filo en su mano.

**-lo siento pero de verdad necesitábamos entrar.**

Trint observo a los intrusos, parece que no solo Loki los visitaba, vio a Thor y después dirigió su vista a los jóvenes que le acompañaban, que hacían esos humanos en Svartálfaheim, cuando dirigió su vista detrás de estos quedo petrificado, dragones, venían con dragones, no esto no estaba bien, rápidamente tomo su hacha y los vio de forma amenazante.

**-qué significa esto Drizzt, responde porque has traído dragones a Nargothround.**

-**cálmate, no son enemigos, no te aran daño**, menciono el elfo mientras se colocaba frente al enano, **escucha están en una misión importante y deben hablar con el rey, de acuerdo,** tomando el hacha de Trint.

-**está bien, pero si intentan algo les rebano la cabeza y sabes que lo are**, jalando su hacha

Después de una mirada poco amable comenzó a caminar

-**los llevare hasta la entrada de la ciudad y es todo, si la guardia de ese sector no los deja pasar no es mi problema,** dicho esto levanto su mano haciendo una señal.

**-gracias, ah por cierto hola chicos**, Drizzt movió su mano en señal de saludo.

La pequeña caravana levanto la vista a donde el elfo saludaba, por primera vez se percataron de que estaban rodeados, en la parte más elevada de la puerta se encontraba un corredor el cual estaba lleno de enanos que les apuntaban con ballestas, incluso había unas ballestas enormes y estas fijaban su mira en los dragones, los chicos tragaron grueso y comenzaron a caminar tras el enano.

**-tu seguridad me sorprende como siempre Trint**, menciono el elfo dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

Algunas ballestas se asomaban en el suelo cubiertas por puertas trampa.

**-siempre es bueno estar preparados**.

Un ruido llamo su atención, una de las ruedas del frailecillo confiado se encontraba en terrible estado, tronando cada vez que Olaf daba un paso para arrastrarlo.

**-a no eso sí que no, el carro se queda afuera entendieron**

**-qué, pero porque**, respondieron los pequeños

**-número uno esa cosa no puede subir los escalones y no creo que los dejen entrar con ella a la ciudad y número dos qué tal si es un carro bomba, es más ni siquiera debería estar aquí, así que sáquenlo.**

**-no lo aremos,** respondieron los pequeños, **esto no es un carro bomba, es nuestro medio de transporte.**

**-por favor niños no tenemos tiempo para esto**, menciono Loki, pero era tarde los niños ya se habían enfrascado en una pelea de miradas con Trint.

**-escuchen mocosos o sacan ese carro o no los llevo a la ciudad.**

**-pues no nos importa, el carro se queda**

**-vamos Trint solo es un carrito**, afirmo Drizzt esperando que su amigo les dejara entrar, **que te parece si lo revisas para que veas que no tiene nada.**

**-no me importa he dicho que el carro se va,** menciono el enano mientras veía a Hipo

**-se queda**, respondieron los niños

**-ya basta, saquen el carro y vamos**, hablo un enojado Loki, no tenían tiempo para esto

**-bien,** Hipo lo vio fijamente, _vamos Olaf nos vamos de aquí,_ el groncle comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Los enanos volvieron a abrirla y los niños sacaron el carro solo que no bajaron de él.

**-que hacen tenemos que irnos**

-**nosotros no vamos**, grito una pequeña Camicazi

**-que, hay por favor** **niños**, Loki podía sentir como una vena aparecía en su frente, **déjense de berrinches y vámonos.**

**-Nooo**

Todos contemplaban la escena Loki gritándoles a los pequeños en el interior de la puerta y estos negándose a entrar si no les permitían ingresar con su carro, el dios del engaño se enfadó y decidió usar su magia, pero una pequeña bola de fuego, cortesía de Desdentado, impacto en su casco y le hizo perder la concentración, los tres dragones se unían a la huelga de sus amos.

**-Si dejan que el frailecillo confiado entre iremos, **sentencio un firme Hipo.

**-ya les dije que no,** menciono Trint mientras se paraba al lado del dios

-**pues entonces no vamos**, respondieron los pequeños y se sentaron al lado del carro.

Hiccup suspiro y decidió acercarse a su compañero esperando que entrara en razón, Toothless venía a su lado.

**-escucha Hipo solo será por un rato, no lo vamos a dejar de acuerdo, te lo prometo, en cuanto nos marchemos vendremos por él, yo mismo te traigo**, el pequeño pelirrojo inflo los cachetes en señal de desaprobación, **Hipo ya escuchaste no podremos subir con él.**

**-pues entonces ayúdanos a cargarlo**

**-por favor entiende no te dejaran entrar con él y debemos hablar con el rey.**

**-y tu entiende que no lo quiero dejar aquí, es mi bote**

**-por favor Hipo vamos a regresar**

**-no, no quiero**

**-cierto que tal si no lo roban, **menciono Camicazi

-**oye no somos ladrones**, exclamó un enano

**-no me consta ¬¬**

**-grrrrrr**

**-basta, niños saben que es muy importante que hablemos con el rey y ustedes no se pueden quedar aquí, así que no hagan berrinche y vámonos.**

**-NO ES BERRINCHEEE Y NO VAMOS A IR, **gritaron los pequeños

**-AGHH suficiente vas a venir quieras o no**, el castaño se desesperó parece que no iban a entrar en razón.

-**no voy y no me puedes obligar**, menciono el pelirrojo mientras veía a su amigo fijamente.

**-a no.**

Hiccup comenzó a jalarlo de una mano, el pequeñín se resistía a caminar, Camicazi y Patapez tomaron a su amigo de la cintura y comenzaron a jalarlo asía atrás, molesto el joven lo sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a cargarlo arrastrando a sus amigos en el proceso.

_-Desdentado ayúdame_

El pequeño esmeralda se lanzó al ataque y comenzó a jalar el cabello del joven.

**-Toothless ayuda.**

De la misma forma el furia nocturna no tardo en socorrer a su jinete, guardo sus poderosos dientes y tomo a Desdentado con sus mandíbulas y a Hiccup con su cola, comenzó a Jalarlos al interior de la puerta, Vacahorrible y Olaf se unieron a la lucha, el gran groncle sujeto a Patapes de su playera y comenzó a tirar, mientras Vacahorrible se aventuró a morder una pata de Toothless para impedir que avanzara, los demás contemplaban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

**-ahhh, por favor no podrían dejar el carro adentro, solo en lo que hablamos con el rey**, pidió Loki mientras miraba al enano

**-está bien se puede quedar dentro, pero no puede ir a la ciudad, si lo permito me corren.**

**-está bien, ya escucharon se puede quedar dentro ahora vámonos**

**-no, no queremos**, los niños seguían en su forcejeo con el jinete, **si** **no lo dejan pasar hasta la ciudad no vamos.**

**-ya no seas necio Hipo y camina, tenemos que apresurarnos**, sentencio el castaño

Loki decidió volver a usar su magia, sin un dragón que le escupiera fuego en la cara no tenía problemas, envolvió a Patapez, Camicazi, Olaf y Vacahorrible en sus anillos de humo, mientras Hiccup sujetaba al pelirrojo y lo obligo a subir con él en su dragón, ingresaron nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar, bueno Loki los traía flotando y el único que caminaba era Toothless mientras cargaba a Hiccup e Hipo.

**-iremos con el rey, hablare con él y después regresaremos por el bote de acuerdo.**

Los pequeños lo vieron y le mostraron la lengua para después voltear a otro lado.

**-porque a mi T.T , por favor Trint llévanos a la ciudad.**

**-ja ja ja , está bien, Hey chicos metan el bote con cuidado, regreso en un rato**.

El camino era muy largo y estrecho, se encontraba ubicado entre las rocas, caminaban en fila india Trint iba al frente seguido por Loki y su hermano, Drizzt venía detrás y después los jinetes; el pequeño aun venia enfadado, después de unos minutos Loki le quito los arillos y les ordeno caminar, Camicazi, Patapez y Vacahorrible viajaban en Olaf el cual venía detrás de Toothless, Hipo y Desdentado viajaban en el furia nocturna acompañando a Hiccup.

-**aun estas molesto,** pregunto el castaño, Hipo venia adelante cargando a Desdentado, **ya te dije que regresaremos por el bote**, nada**, vamos Hipo no seas berrinchudo, **el castaño comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

**-no déjame**, quitando su mano, **ya no te quiero**

Toothless comenzó a reírse pero un jalón de orejas lo hizo callar

_-a ti tampoco, para la otra dejo que Desdentado te arranque las orejas._

El pequeño se acurruco en el pecho del castaño mientras hacía muecas de disgusto y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, Desdentado se acurruco en sus brazos e imito a su amo, ahh, ser el hermano mayor era un gran problema, Hiccup lo acuno en sus brazos al verle dormir, ya después encontraría la manera de que se le bajara el coraje.

Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer algunas construcciones a lo lejos, conforme avanzaban estas crecían, después de un rato llegaron a un lugar elevado y lograron apreciar la ciudad a donde se dirigían, un gran rio de lava la rodeaba, se encontraba fuerte mente amurallada, y no solo por una sino tres murallas distintas, sus torres eran inmensas y estaban equipadas por grandes ballestas y catapultas, las casas que se distinguían no eran muy grandes, pero el castillo del centro era impresionante, de mármol blanco y granito negro, una gran chimenea coronaba el centro.

Llegaron hasta la entrada, un rio de lava les cortaba el paso, Trint saco un cuerno y lo hizo sonar, un gran puente de piedra comenzó a bajar, los chicos estaban asombrados no sabían que se podía construir algo así bajo tierra.

Cuando el puente cayo, seis hombres fueron a su encuentro, cuatro eran enanos de aspecto barbado y fiero, vestidos con armaduras negras, pero los otros dos eran elfos muy parecidos a Drizzt solo que su piel era más blanca, con elegancia los elfos se encaminaron a los intrusos.

-**quienes son, porque los as traído Trint**, pregunto un elfo de cabello blanco y sujeto en una coleta,

-**ellos son Thor y Loki, los hijos de Odín y piden una audiencia con el rey, los humanos y dragones son sus escoltas, Farth.**

-**ha pasado tiempo Farth**, Drizzt saludo con su mano

**-aghh, no tanto como desearía**

**-ya has oído elfo solicitamos una audiencia con tu señor**, exclamo Thor con arrogancia

Los guardias los vieron con mirada de pocos amigos, no estaban convencidos de dejarlos entrar.

**-escucha Farth lo que nos trae hasta aquí es de vital importancia, debemos reunirnos con tu rey, por favor**, Loki lo veía fijamente, esperando que no se desatara otro conflicto

**-de acuerdo pueden pasar, pero su escolta se queda en la primera muralla, solo los hijos de Odín se presentaran ante el rey,** dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**-bueno yo me despido**, Trint comenzó a caminar de regreso

**-disculpe**, Hiccup lo llamo, **podría cuidar el bote, es muy importante, por favor**

El enano lo vio por un segundo y asintió con la cabeza.

**-gracias^^**

Cuando entraron a la primera muralla una gran cantidad de elfos y enanos les vigilaban con arma en mano, despacio se dirigieron a través de las tropas, hasta llegar a una especie de plataforma adornada con una palanca, los elfos les pidieron a Thor y Loki que subieran.

-**descuiden yo los vigilo**, **estarán bien**, menciono Drizzt, era obvio que no querían dejar a los niños ahí, pero ir en contra de las reglas de esa ciudad no era muy favorable.

-**ah, de acuerdo, escuchen obedezcan a Drizzt y no se metan en problemas, no creo que tengas problemas con los niños ya se quedaron dormidos**.

Efectivamente, Hipo descansaba en los brazos de su compañero de alma, mientras Camicazi y Patapez dormían en la espalda de Olaf junto a Vacahorrible.

Los dioses subieron a la plataforma junto a los elfos, estos jalaron la palanca y el suelo comenzó a abrirse, un túnel apareció frente a ellos, poco a poco comenzaron a descender, se podía ver un camino iluminado por antorchas, cuando la plataforma se colocó en el centro comenzó a avanzar, en principio lento pero fue tomando velocidad hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos, el túnel se cerró dejando a unos chicos sorprendidos.

-**bueno que les parece si vamos a comer algo, después de todo necesitamos un descanso no creen**, los demás asintieron y comenzaron a seguir al elfo.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras observaban el paisaje, en lo alto no solo había armas también contaban con un gran número de soldados, algunos de ellos los veían con desconfianza, pasaron por lo que sería una armería y hospital, una gran cantidad de catapultas y armas adornaban el lugar, parece que se preparaban para una guerra, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña choza en el extremo de la muralla.

**-bien aquí es, no se preocupen el dueño es mi amigo, entren.**

Hiccup descendió de su dragón con niño en brazos y entro a la choza, Astrid y Fishlegs bajaron a los otros dos mientras Ruffnut cargaba a Vacahorrible, los dragones los esperarían afuera ya que la entrada no era de su tamaño.

La casita era muy acogedora se podía sentir un ambiente hogareño adentro.

-**vengan déjenlos en la cama**, Drizzt los llevo hasta una habitación.

Con cuidado Hiccup dejo al pelirrojo en la cama, mientras sus compañeros asían lo mismo, el niño abrazo más a su dragón en cuanto toco el colchón.

**-bueno vamos por algo de comer,** salieron dela habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina, sus camaradas ya los esperaban ahí y se encontraban hablando con un enano muy viejo.

**-bueno que no les enseñaron que es falta de educación entrar en una casa ajena**, reclamaba el anciano mientras le daba un bastonazo a Snoutlout.

-**no te enfades Dvalin vienen con migo**, Drizzt sonrió y se sentó a la mesa

**-jovencito insolente, avisa antes de traer invitados**

**-lo siento**

**- y ustedes quienes son, como se llaman**

**- mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Hiccup**, saludo el castaño con una reverencia y comenzó a presentar a sus amigos

**-y que hacen aquí**

**-primero déjanos comer algo y te cuento, te parece**, el elfo se acercó a una puerta y se metió en ella, salió con una gran cantidad de alimentos, los jóvenes le ayudaron a poner la mesa, **- a no te importaría darle algo de comida a sus dragones verdad**

-**DRAGONES**

**-si están haya afuera asómate por la ventana**

Dvalin se asomó y observo que en su patio, como él lo consideraba, había cinco grandes dragones acostados en el piso.

**-y no son los únicos, dos pequeños están dormidos en la cama**

**-valla el universo sí que está loco, sabes lo que opinamos de los dragones en este lugar y tú te atreves a traerlos**

**-no son como los que hemos visto, estos son muy agradables**

**-está bien dales algo de comer**

Los chicos tomaron algunas provisiones que el elfo saco, de lo que se consideraría una despensa, y se las llevaron a sus camaradas.

Regresaron a comer mientras le platicaban al anciano su épica misión; Hipo y sus amigos despertaron a mitad de la plática y se unieron al almuerzo, Desdentado arraso con gran parte de la ración de Hipo por lo que el castaño le dio de la suya, almenos los pequeños ya no se veían molestos.

* * *

Thor y Loki llegaban al palacio escoltados por los elfos, ingresaron a la sala del trono para hablar con el rey enano; Mótsognir no era como sus compañeros, era más alto que cualquier enano, pero no tanto como un elfo, sus facciones eran barbáricas y hermosas a la vez, con cabello y ojos negros, su presencia infundía respeto y un poco de miedo; cuando los dioses entraron se encontraba sentado en su trono con la cabeza recostada en una de sus manos, sonrió al verles mientras acariciaba su áspera barba.

-**y bien han venido a agradecerme finalmente.**

Loki palideció, esa mirada tan fría le decía que no sería fácil convencer al rey enano.

* * *

Los jóvenes terminaron de comer y comenzaron a limpiar la cocina, ya le habían explicado a Dvalin la situación en la que se encontraban, el anciano solo los escucho sin interrumpir en ninguna ocasión.

-**por lo que me dicen se encuentran en serios apuros, si la reina araña se ha unido a los gigantes será casi imposible recuperar la gema, pero si fueron capaces de derrotar a Niohoggr creo que lo lograran**, con cuidado se paró y camino hasta Hiccup, lo examino de arriba abajo y le dio un golpe en la prótesis que lo hizo caer, **no eso no servirá**

-**auch de que habla**, el joven se levantó muy confundido

-**saquen sus armas necesito verlas**

Drizzt los vio y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, los chicos comenzaron a dejar sus armas en la mesa, cuando Camicazi y sus amigos dejaron unas dagas "prestadas" se armó un pequeño alboroto ya que las chicas las reconocieron, afortunadamente los mocosos la libraron al decir **los dioses nos la dieron**, oh si Thor y Loki tendrían problemas al regresar; el anciano comenzó a inspeccionar una a una las armas que llevaban, después de suspirar tomo a Hoja Tormentosa en sus manos, la espada no tenía gran parte de la punta y se encontraba muy maltratada.

-**con esta espada te anclaste a las escamas de Niohoggr verdad niño**

**-si señor**

**-si es un gran trabajo,** moviéndola**, se nota que fue hecha por los enanos.**

Hipo abrió los ojos, eso no lo sabía, esa arma fue un regalo de uno de los más fieros y grandes vikingos, la dejo en una cueva repleta de oro esperando que su descendiente la encontrara y fue él el que la encontró, desde entonces siempre la llevaba consigo, pero que te digan que fue hecha por enanos era otra cosa, era algo imposible.

**-no te sorprendas pequeño, en ocasiones los enanos viajamos a tu mundo, posiblemente alguno de tus ancestros le pidió a alguien como yo que la forjara, tuviste suerte de que fuera así de lo contrario ya no estarías aquí, ninguna otra espada habría traspasado las escamas de Niohoggr, pero necesita reparación**.

El anciano dejo el arma en la mesa y tomo asiento.

**-bueno esto no está bien, a excepción de esa espada**, señalando a Hoja Tormentosa, **las demás no sirven.**

-**qué pero porque**, los chicos comenzaron a reclamar

**-basta**, el anciano se paró y los miro fijamente, **sus armas pueden funcionar en su mundo muy bien, pero si van a viajar por los nueve reinos necesitan algo mejor, más resistente y poderoso, con esas armas no lograron dañar a Niohoggr o me equivoco,** los jinetes asintieron mientras lo veían**, lo ven necesitan algo mejor, la piel de los ogros es muy dura, los trasgos no se quedan atrás y ni que decir de Fenrir, si luchan con estas armas a la larga van a perder **,**no pueden depender de la suerte y el fuego de sus dragones**, **pensándolo bien ellos también necesitan protección**, se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaron los niños y regreso con un saco y una caja llena de herramientas, **vamos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, **les aventó las herramientas a los jóvenes y comenzó a caminar a la salida, **debemos ir a las minas por materiales.**

-**materiales, te refieres a materiales para la forja**, pregunto un emocionado Hiccup, parece que si podría aprender la técnica de los enanos.

**-si chico, también tenemos que ver el asunto de tu prótesis tenemos que mejorarla y también arreglar esa espada rota, tenemos mucho trabajo, Drizzt cuando los dioses regresen diles que lleve a los niños a la mina, los dragones grandes no podrán entrar así que debes quedarte con ellos aquí, **el anciano salió de la casa dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

**-y bien que esperan**, Drizzt los miraba con una gran sonrisa, **vallan con él es el mejor herrero que existe, él es el creador de la lanza del mismo Odín y superviso la creación de todas las armas de los dioses, no encontraran a nadie mejor y les está ofreciendo su ayuda si fuera ustedes no la desperdiciaría.**

Los jóvenes lo vieron curiosos, armas nuevas, armas creadas por aquel que hizo la lanza de Odín, no esta oportunidad no la dejarían pasar, el grito del anciano los hizo apresurarse, era verdad tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, al salir al patio le ordenaron a sus dragones esperar y obedecer al elfo, solo los acompañarían los dos pequeños, corrieron detrás del anciano hasta llegar a el puente de piedra, los guardias los miraron malhumorados.

**-déjanos salir elfo vamos a la mina.**

**-olvídalo, si salen no les permitiré volver a entrar**

-**déjate de estupideces no tengo tiempo necesito hacer un trabajo y es urgente**

El elfo lo vio orgulloso, no estaba dispuesto a obedecer al anciano, instintivamente dirigió su mano a una espada situada en su espalda, los chicos miraban asustados no tenían intención de luchar.

-**estas seguro de querer luchar conmigo**, el viejo llevo su mano bajo su chaleco tocando una navaja, **déjanos salir tenemos que ir por materiales y ellos son mis asistentes**.

**-qué hay de sus dragones, porque no se los llevan**

**-están en mi casa, si hacen algún destrozo yo lo reparo, ahora déjame salir**

Los miro por un segundo, sabía que el anciano era muy respetado por el rey y no le convenía tener problemas con él, molesto ordeno bajar el puente

-**gracias, bien vamos niños.**

Cruzaron el rio de lava pero en lugar de caminar a la puerta comenzaron a rodear la muralla, después de más de una hora de caminata llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, la entrada se encontraba fuerte mente vigilada.

-**bien llegamos a las minas**, el enano se acercó a los guardias, hablo con ellos por unos minutos y regreso con los jinetes**, solo dejaran entrar a seis de ustedes quien va**, antes de terminar la frase los niños echaron a correr a la entrada, **bueno supongo que ellos ¬¬u**.

-**yo voy tengo que cuidarlos**, Hiccup comenzó a caminar

**-bueno faltan dos**

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, algo les decía que tendrían que trabajar, para su suerte las chicas se ofrecieron, ni locas perdían la oportunidad de ver la extracción de gemas y de acuerdo a Thor ahí existían las más grandes.

**-bien vamos**

Todos se acercaron a la entrada, los guardias los veían de arriba abajo

-**y que hay de esos dragones**, señalándolos, **con ellos serían ocho**

**-no, no, tu dijiste que solo podían entrar seis personas y los dragones no lo son ^^**

**-eres un, está bien pasen**.

La cueva se encontraba alumbrada por antorchas, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una parte más amplia, en ese lugar comenzaban a apreciarse varias vías para carros, el enano les ordeno tomar dos carros, coloco la herramienta en ellos y se subió a una, Desdentado al ver que tendría que volar prefirió acomodarse con el anciano, Camicazi lo imito subiendo al otro acompañada de Vacahorrible.

**-bueno chicos comiesen a empujar, tenemos mucho que subir, si tenemos suerte obtendremos suficiente material**.

Los jóvenes se miraron no les quedaba más que obedecer, tomaron una vía muy empinada, Hiccup, Hipo y Patapez empujaban el carro donde Dvalin y Desdentado viajaban, las chicas empujaban el otro mientras soportaban las críticas de Camicazi por ir muy lento, en ocasiones volteaban para poder ver alguna gema, Dvalin las observo y les rompió la ilusión cuando menciono que esas se encontraban en las vías de abajo, después de un rato Desdentado y el anciano se pusieron a jugar al veo veo, con la traducción de Hipo, este no era muy elaborado ya que ambos contendientes se la pasaron describiendo las rocas al rededor; el ambiente cambio poco a poco, en ocasiones se sentía calor y en otras frio, las antorchas comenzaron a escasear y ser remplazada por la luz, parecía que estaban por salir a la superficie, también se oía el correr del agua y algo más espeso que no lograban identificar, entre más se acercaban más luz aparecía, finalmente llegaron a un camino recto, quedando impresionados con lo que veían.

El rio corría en el techo, no se encontraba separado por nada, literalmente podían ver los peces en él, la vía se encontraba en medio y bajo ellos se encontraba un riachuelo de lava, en algunos lugares lava y agua se conectaban sin fundirse por completo, pero si desprendían una gran cantidad de luz.

**-en esos lugares**, señalando las conexiones, **es donde buscaremos los materiales, bajen las herramientas y empecemos, tengan cuidado de no quemarse.**

Los chicos lo miraron que clase re materiales ocuparían.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, la actualización la pondré el miércoles, nos leemos luego ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola les traigo la actualización ^^**

**Diálogos**

_Dragones_

**Capítulo 13**

Tardaron cerca de dos horas en encontrar un buen lugar de donde extraer los minerales, el cristal que necesitaban era de un extraño color tornasol, se encontraba ubicado en las intersecciones entre la lava y el rio formando pequeñas cuevas.

Hiccup y Dvalin se encargaron de la extracción, con extremo cuidado de no tocar la lava comenzaron a golpear esos extraños cristales para retirarlos, Hipo, Patapes y sus dragones los sacaban mientras las chicas lo subían al carro, era un trabajo muy duro ya que los cristales eran muy pesados y costaba mucho trabajo quebrarlos, a Hiccup le dolía la espalda, el enano no tenía mucho problema ya que su tamaño le ayudaba pero el joven tenía que agacharse para realizar el trabajo, los niños ya tenían las manos con algunos cortes y su ropa se encontraba llena de una tierra grisácea; cuando el primer carro estuvo listo, después de ocho horas de duro trabajo, era hora de llevarlo afuera.

**-muy bien en lo que nosotros reunimos otro embarque ustedes**, señalando a las chicas, **llévenlo a la entrada y que sus amigos lo lleven hasta el puente, tengan cuidado de sostenerlo adecuadamente durante el trayecto o se puede caer a las minas de abajo, entendieron.**

**-sí**, Ruffnut y Astrid se pararon para empezar a empujar el carro pero Camicazi se adelantó.

**-andando**, la pequeña brinco al carro y lo puso en marcha bajando a una gran velocidad por las vías.

**-….o.O**

-**que esperan síganla no se valla a descarrilar**, ordeno el enano

Las chicas comenzaron a correr detrás del carro, es que esta niña no se podía quedar quieta por un minuto (no yo lo dudo).

**-bueno en lo que regresan sus compañeras tomemos un pequeño descanso**, abrió su mochila y saco algo de alimentos, **tengan recuperen un poco de energía.**

Se sentaron en las vías y comenzaron a comer, este trabajo sí que era agotador, Vaca horrible comenzó a cabecear y se quedó dormida, Desdentado la imito después de reclamarle a Hipo por ponerles a trabajar.

_-somos dragones no esclavos y-y-y tu malvado a—a-amo obligas al pobre Desdentado a sacar piedras inútiles_.

El enano le pregunto a Hipo lo que decía y comenzó a reírse, mientras decía que estos dragones sí que eran extraños.

**-déjenlos descansar un poco, cuando los necesitemos los despiertan**, los niños asintieron con la cabeza y acomodaron a sus dragones en el otro carro dejando sus chalecos para que los usaran como almohada.

**-Disculpa te puedo preguntar algo**, hablo el castaño mientras comenzaba extender sus piernas, **porque no quieren a los dragones en este lugar, antes le reclamaste a Drizzt por traerlos**.

Los tres humanos se le quedaron viendo al enano en espera de una respuesta.

**-bueno verán, nosotros los enanos somos los mejores herreros en los nueve reinos, pero no solo creamos armas, también las más exquisitas joyas que puedas imaginar y la verdad nos gusta atesorarlas, para nosotros las gemas que produce la tierra es lo más hermoso que existe, ahhh; el problema es que no somos los únicos que atesoran lo que la tierra crea, los dragones en este mundo también lo hacen y en muchas ocasiones atacan nuestras minas y nos roban todas las gemas que hemos hecho**, sonriendo volteo a ver al carro**, es por eso que dije que tus dragones son extraños, el mineral que estamos recolectando es uno de los más importantes y preciados que existen, ja ja pero de acuerdo a tu amigo son solo piedras tontas.**

**-bueno a Desdentado jamás le han gustado las gemas, el atesora más la comida**, contesto riendo Hipo

-**es verdad a Vacahorrible solo le importan las verduras, nunca hemos conseguido que esos dos rastreen gemas como los demás dragones**, respondió Patapes.

**-ja entonces para Toothless también debe ser la comida lo más importante, lo tendré en cuenta**, el castaño se quitó su camisa y la comenzó a sacudir, los niños lo imitaron.

**-pues téngalo en cuenta muchachos, aquí tenemos un dicho jamás tomes el tesoro de un dragón porque si lo haces estas muerto, los dragones son posesivos con lo que quieren y nunca dejarían que alguien se los arrebate**, dicho esto el anciano comenzó a caminar a la cueva, **continuemos aún nos falta mucho.**

Las chicas llegaron con el hígado de fuera a la entrada de la mina, corrieron tras el carro durante todo el trayecto para alcanzarlo, para la suerte de todos Camicazi resulto ser una excelente conductora, con su espada logro que el carro diera las vueltas en el momento indicado y consiguió frenarlo justo a tiempo en la entrada, algunos enanos que se dirigían a las cuevas de abajo se sorprendieron al verla llegar.

**-listo ahora a llevarlo ^^**

**-CAMICAZII**, Astrid llego primero y le acomodo un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, **estás loca como se te ocurre bajar de esa manera te pudiste volcar con todo y material**.

La pequeña la vio fijamente con cara de enojo

**-no es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan lentas, yo soy la heredera de los Bob-Bulglars y puedo manejar cualquier situación, si ustedes no pueden no es mi culpa**, Camicazi encaraba a Astrid no dejaría que nadie la reprendiera, su orgullo le decía que ella nunca se equivocaba, **aparte no tengo porque escucharte tú ni siquiera eres el líder de tu grupo, en dado caso solo escucharía al chico del dragón negro**, dicho esto comenzó a caminar a la salida, **saquen el carro.**

Ruffnut se partía de la risa a espaldas de su amiga, estaba segura que casi nadie había dejado a Astrid con la palabra en la boca, pero todo indicaba que la pequeña era incluso más orgullosa que esta, comenzó a cargar el carro mientras veía de reojo a la rubia, realmente se había enojado.

Los chicos se encontraban afuera jugando a arrojar el martillo con los guardias enanos, ya llevaban bastante raro esperando a sus compañeros, cuando la gemela y la rubia sacaron el carro todos las miraron sorprendidos, los chicos jamás habían visto ese tipo de mineral y los enanos se sorprendieron más al ver su carga, solo existía un herrero capaz de manejarla y sabían para que la utilizaba, no cabía duda estos niños sí que tenían suerte.

Echaron los cristales en sacos y comenzaron a llevarlos a la entrada de la muralla, mientras las chicas regresaban por más material.

* * *

-_ya paso mucho tiempo, tenemos que ir a buscarlos_, Toothless caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, su niño aun no regresaba y ya estaba muy impaciente.

-_cálmate ya escuchaste a Drizzt, tardarían en la extracción del material casi un día_

-_no me importa Stormfly voy a buscarlo_, el dragón estaba a punto de partir pero Drizzt lo sujeto de la cola y de un jalón lo hizo retroceder.

**-escuchen sé que están impacientes pero ya les dije que la extracción del mineral es muy tardada, incluso pueden regresar hasta mañana**, **estarán bien cálmense**, dicho esto se volvió a sentar junto a los groncle, almenos estos se encontraban más tranquilos.

-_de verdad Toothless en ocasiones te comportas como un bebe_, stormfly dio media vuelta y se acercó a la sombra, _no podemos cuidarlos todo el tiempo, está bien sé que Hiccup es tu amigo pero no exageres en su protección, debe de estar con su especie y Astrid esta con él, ella se encargara de apoyarlo_, dicho esto se enrosco y se dispuso a dormir.

El furia nocturna dio media vuelta mientras refunfuñaba.

-_estúpida Nader ella que sabe, tal vez Hiccup me necesite en este momento, es mi deber cuidar de él._

_-si es el deber de todo dragón cuidar de su pareja_

_-exacto, soy yo el que debería de estar con él y no esa tonta rubia._

_-es verdad ella no se lo merece._

_-claro que no, nunca le prestó atención hasta después de que yo lo conocí._

_-si la verdad lo trataba muy mal, tu tendrías que ser su pareja formal, díselo y deja en claro que él te pertenece._

_-si es lo que debo hacer, en cuanto regrese se lo diré._

_-si ase se hace hermano, si no te entiende usa al pequeñín como traductor_

_-sí, hablo un decidido dragón, le pediré ayuda a Hipo para decirle que lo quiero._

_-no idiota, le quieres decir que lo amas, o acaso no lo amas..._

_-claro que lo a…_un momento (sonido de disco rayado) quién diablos le estaba contestando.

Temeroso el furia nocturna volteo a su espalda, frente a él se encontraban dos cabezas muy sonrientes, _Ahhhhhh_, el grito sorprendió a todos, como no se dio cuenta que el cremallerus estaba detrás de él.

-_bueno, bueno y como se lo vas a decir_, cuestiono Barch, _con una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas ^^._

_-podrías decírselo mientras sobrevuelan la muralla_, menciono Belf, _diría en un atardecer pero aquí no se ve el sol ^^._

_-ahh, pero eso sí, si vas a usar al niño cuidas tu lenguaje, no vayas a decir ninguna obscenida_d, afirmo Balch

_-cierto no queremos que lo traumes tan chiquito, eso se lo dejamos a su Dragón, aunque pensándolo bien el también esta pequeño._

**_-O/././O_**

_-oh, es verdad hermano, sabes que Tooth como tú y el comparten almas, creo que deberías de darle la platica_

_-si tienes razón el debería de darle la plática…_

_-YA CALLENSEEE, _todos lo voltearon a ver

-_qué diablos pasa ahí_, Stormfly se paró para acercarse, pero Toothless se vio más a vil y jalo a su compañero

_-nada, nada, solo estamos hablando, ustedes vengan acá,_ dio un brinco y con sus mandíbulas sujeto la intersección de las cabezas, haciendo que su compañero callera de espaldas, acto seguido se lo llevo arrastrando cerca de la entrada de la casa, los demás solo los observaron.

* * *

Thor y Loki regresaban en la plataforma, más de medio día les costó para que el rey enano aceptara las disculpas por la falta de respeto que los dioses habían mostrado.

**-y bien, estoy esperando mis señores, porque mi reino no recibió su gratitud, Odín le entrego a los elfos de la luz cinco valquirias como esposas, a los vanir una corona hecha con las plumas de Huginn y Munnin, y nosotros los que les ayudamos a crear sus armas no recibimos nada.**

Loki volteo a ver a su hermano, acaso había perdido el presente que les envió su padre, Thor simplemente volteo la mirada mientras gotas de sudor caían por su cuerpo (me recuerda a mi cuando me encargan algo mientras veo la tele, siempre lo olvido)

**-yo lamento mucho esto, es obvio que el mensajero que envió mi padre resulto ser un idiota ¬¬, pero le puedo asegurar su majestad que Asgard le esta eternamente agradecido, me cerciorare que los presentes que se supone tenían que llegar, sean nuevamente enviados en mayor cantidad**.

-**y que me enviarías hijo de Odín, joyas, como puedes ver no las necesito, armas, yo soy el que las fabrica, magia, los elfos obscuros bajo mi cuidado me la proporcionan, que ofreces Loki, que ofreces para que yo te escuche**.

Loki trago grueso, que podía ofrecer a alguien que ya tenía todo, nada material seria requerido y conociendo a su hermano lo más probable era que había perdido el presente en alguna parte de Asgard, suspiro derrotado solo quedaba una salida y era que el rey escogiera.

**-que es lo que deseas Mótsognir, que pides para darnos tu ayuda.**

El rey enano se recargo en su trono de mármol blanco y comenzó a acariciar su barba mientras los veía fijamente, después de varios minutos se levantó y se colocó frente a los pequeños dioses, coloco sus manos en un hombro de cada hermano mientras sonreía.

**-deseo lo siguiente hijos de Odín…**

Thor y Loki abrieron los ojos como platos, su piel cambio a un color blanco mientras veían fijamente al enano.

**-di-di-dime que estas bro-bromeando**, pregunto un asustado Thor.

**-no esa es mi tarifa lo toman o lo dejan.**

Los hermanos se vieron entre sí, suspiraron y aceptaron la oferta, necesitaban la ayuda del reino para poder llegar a la gema.

**-perfecto**, comento el enano mientras aplaudía, **pero solo por las dudas necesito su palabra de dioses si no les importa.**

**-está bien**, respondieron ambos hermanos mientras formaron una cruz en su pecho que brillo por unos segundos y después desapareció.

**-bueno, entonces pasemos al comedor, algo me dice que deben estar hambrientos ahí me platicaran que es lo que necesitan.**

Loki fue el encargado de relatar los hechos (como de costumbre), mientras su hermano y el rey devoraban la comida, en ocasiones el enano lo veía de forma seria por unos segundos y después continuaba comiendo, cuando termino de contar lo que ocurría hasta ese momento, guardo silencio esperando una respuesta; el enano se recargo en la silla y comenzó a fumar una pipa.

**-y esos niños son de confianza**, pregunto mientras empezaba a formar aros de humo

**-hasta el momento han sido leales a la causa…. Si son dignos guerreros Heimdall no se equivocó al escogerlos**, menciono Thor mientras bebía en un cuerno

**-ayúdanos Mótsognir, Lloth se ha unido a Surt, y nosotros no contamos con todos nuestros poderes, solos no podremos llegar a la ciudad**, Loki lo veía fijamente esperando alguna respuesta.

**-dices que incluso aun en dragones no consiguieron llegar, es más que obvio que ya conocían sus transporte… hace unos días unos de mis exploradores me informaron que habían visto a Malacai en compañía de un gigante de fuego, ese elfo es uno de los más grandes hechiceros en todo Svartalfaheim, debió ser el el que les informo de los niños y sus dragones, por eso ya tenían una estrategia para detenerlos, Malacai es un elfo maldito, no dudo que trabaje para Surt y si le agregamos la ayuda de Lloth**, suspiro, **ustedes están en grandes problemas**.

El rey se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su trono dejando a los dos dioses desconcertados, antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta.

**-en la anterior guerra nos unimos a ustedes porque Surt sería la perdición para todos, en esta ocasión parece que busca más aliados**, volteo a verlos con una sonrisa de medio lado, **tal vez yo podría ofrecerle mis servicios y con eso ganaría el perdón y la subsistencia de mi pueblo.**

-**de que hablas dijiste que nos ayudarías**, reclamo un molesto Thor mientras golpeaba la mesa.

**-no, yo dije que les escucharía, jamás que los ayudaría**, volteo para encararlos mientras varios guardias salían de las paredes.

-**yo soy el rey de Nargothroun la ciudad más poderosa en todo Svartálfaheim, es mi deber cuidar de mi pueblo**, comenzó a caminar directo a ellos, **si Surt significa la salvación lo apoyare**, Thor y Loki se sorprendieron, en poco tiempo se encontraban rodeados por enanos y elfos obscuros que los amenazaban con sus espadas**, ahhhh, pero también es verdad que seriamos esclavos de él, Asgard siempre nos ha visto como aliados y jamás ha intentado esclavizarnos, está bien hijos de Odín Nargothroun volverá a pelear a su lado, los ayudare a llegar a la ciudad de Sion.**

Poco a poco los guardias volvieron a desaparecer

**-dicen que ya conocen a Drizzt y que dejaron a los chicos en la primer muralla cierto.**

-**así es**, afirmo Loki mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-**bueno entonces ya se a donde los llevo, cuando tengan todo lo que requieren vengan a la fragua del castillo para empezar, díganles que tengo suficiente madera para trabajar**, se encamino nuevamente a la salida pero se detuvo en el último momento**, a lo olvidaba si esos dragones toman algo que no es suyo ustedes responden, **dicho esto salió definitivamente.

Los dos elfos del puente aparecieron a sus espaldas y los trajeron de regreso, almenos habían conseguido ayuda, pero aun no entendían que quería decir eso del material necesario. Cuando llegaron comenzaba a obscurecer, unos enanos los llevaron de vuelta con Drizzt, llegaron a una casita pequeña en el extremo de la muralla, el elfo se encontraba afuera comiendo un poco de pan, los dragones estaban tumbados en el piso devorando algunos pescados, pero de los niños no había rastros.

-**oh ya regresaron**, los saludo el elfo recargado en unos sacos

**-donde están los chicos Drizzt, pregunto Loki mientras volteaba en todas direcciones buscándolos.**

**-ah, ellos no regresan hasta mañana en la tarde, eso sí tienen suerte.**

**-QUEEE**

**-cálmense entren y se los explico**, con calma el joven se adentró en la casa, después de advertirles a los dragones que no se movieran de ahí, los dioses los siguieron, ya dentro comenzó a relatarles la situación.

* * *

Para la mala fortuna de los vikingos, no regresaron hasta dos días después, Hiccup y las chicas venían arrastrando los pies y con unas ojeras monumentales, sus compañeros cargaban a los pequeños en su espalda así como los dragones, estos últimos venían dormidos, todos se encontraban llenos de polvo blanco, Dvalin venia al frente y caminaba como si nada silbando una canción mientras cargaba en cada hombro un costal con los cristales, cuando llegaron a la casa Toothless corrió a recibirles seguido de sus amigos, con mucha calma ingresaron a la casa, dejaron a los pequeños en la cama y regresaron al comedor pero minutos después todos cayeron dormidos, el enano los cubrió con unas frazadas y pidió que les dejaran descansar; Thor y Loki le comentaron lo que el rey había dicho.

-**bueno entonces mañana iremos a la fragua, Drizzt, dile a algunos enanos de la torre del este que te ayuden a llevar la carga al castillo, cuando llegues ahí prendes el horno principal, yo llegare después con los chiquillos, ya tardamos mucho tenemos que empezar a trabajar cuanto antes.**

El elfo salió, regreso acompañado de unos enanos y comenzaron a llevar los sacos que los niños habían reunido, regreso al día siguiente muy temprano con bastante ropa.

**-supuse que la necesitarías, ya sabes lo quisquilloso que es el rey y no creo que los reciba todos sucios.**

**-es verdad,** el enano tomo las prendas, los vikingos aun dormían, **ah pero aún les falta por ensuciarse un poco más ja.**

**-ah lo olvidaba el rey quiere conocer a los dragones, no está muy seguro de dejarlos cerca de la entrada de la mina.**

**-está bien también los llevare, ahora ve a calentar ese horno.**

Snoutlout, Tuffnut y Fishlegs despertaron una hora más tarde, ellos solo se habían encargado de traer los sacos, de los cuales salieron treinta y siete, cada uno pesaba demasiado por lo que se tenían que detener a descansar muy seguido cuando los traían a casa de Dvalin, en el primer embarque habían decidido llevar a sus dragones, pero Drizzt les comento los riesgos que estos correrían si los veían cerca de la mina, lo más probable era que los asesinaran en el acto, no les quedo de otra más que realizar los viajes ellos solos. Después de comer algo el enano los llevo a una de las torres de la muralla para que se asearan, los vistió con ropas elficas, ya que la de los enanos solo les quedarían a los niños, pese a que les quedaban grandes no lucían tan mal.

Hiccup y los demás se levantaron a medio día, después de comer las chicas se fueron a bañar llevando con ellas a Camicazi y Vacahorrible, la pequeña argumento que no quería ir sola con ellas y alguien la tenía que acompañar, como Vacahorrible era una hembra no tenían problemas en llevarla, el pobre animal fue arrastrado por Camicazi ya que se encontraba dormida; los demás salieron un rato a jugar con sus dragones, Hiccup continuo con sus clases de dragones mientras jugaban, cuando regresaron las chicas él y los niños acompañados de Desdentado y Toothless, se fueron a arreglar. Caminaron a una torre de vigilancia a unos cuantos metros de la casa del enano, ingresaron por la sala de armas dejando al furia nocturna afuera por orden de los guardias, una gran cantidad de lanzas y espadas adornaban el lugar, los guardias ya no se mostraron tan hostiles como al principio, el rey ya había ordenado que les ayudaran en lo que necesitaran, incluso algunos de ellos ya habían dado una vuelta en las espaldas de los dragones alrededor de la muralla; bajaron unas escaleras muy profundas, después de unos minutos comenzó a aparecer vapor en el aire, llegaron a una pequeña cueva subterránea, un pequeño manantial se encontraba en el fondo, eran aguas termales, los niños corrieron junto a Desdentado alrededor del estanque fascinados, en el centro del manantial se encontraba la escultura de una sirena sosteniendo un cántaro, de este brotaba el agua y formaba una hermosa cascada, después de desvestirse se metieron a bañar, el enano les había dado un aceite para limpiarse, echaron un poco en su mano y comenzaron a tallarse, rápidamente se formaron muchas burbujas los niños comenzaron a jugar reventándolas, el pequeño esmeralda se unió a su juego mientras el castaño los veía divertido, el joven termino de bañarse y le ordeno a los pequeños que se apuraran, los niños obedecieron y comenzaron a asearse, por su parte Desdentado dejo que el castaño lo limpiara mientras el asía gárgaras con el agua, aventando de vez en cuando pequeños escupitajos a su amo.

**-bien es hora de regresar,** menciono el castaño mientras secaba la cabeza de Patapes ya que él no lo había hecho muy bien.

Regresaron con sus compañeros y se prepararon para partir al castillo.

**-bueno tenemos el permiso del rey para llegar volando,** menciono Loki.

Los jinetes montaron a sus respectivos dragones, Loki volvió a acompañar a Hiccup y su hermano a Snoutlout, Dvalin viajo con Astrid y los pequeños en Olaf.

-**bien andando.**

Comenzaron a sobrevolar la muralla, desde el cielo se percataron de lo grande que era, estaba hecha de piedras sólidas y cada cien metros había una torre de vigilancia muy bien equipada, las torres tenían una extensión de mil metros y a la espalda de ellas había un barranco, en el fondo se apreciaban una gran cantidad de puntas afiladas, después del barranco había un pequeño prado, en este se veían algunos campesinos arando la tierra; cuando vislumbraron la segunda muralla quedaron sorprendidos, esta estaba hecha de metal, era negra pero se podía apreciar algunos tonos azulados, contaba con sus torres de vigilancia y una gran cantidad de soldados en el patio, en esta ocasión se apreciaban más elfos que enanos.

-**para que son esos tubos**, pregunto un curioso Hiccup.

Al lado de cada torre había un ducto que sobresalía en la cima y apuntaba al valle.

-son los cañones de los elfos, menciono el anciano, vez a los elfos que caminan en la cima de la muralla, el castaño asintió, son alquimistas y hechiceros, si la ciudad está bajo ataque y la primera muralla cae ellos se encargan de desaparecer las cosechas para que el enemigo no las utilice y también atacan por medio de la magia y la alquimia desde las torres.

**- y de que está hecha la muralla**

**-esta es la muralla de la magia chico, está hecha de varias aleaciones de los metales más resistentes, tiene aluminio, cromo, plata, inconel, titanio, adamantina y mithril*.es muy resistente y también se encuentra protegida por varios hechizos.**

**-guaaaa *o*, no podemos hacer nuestras armas de esta aleación, por favor.**

**-ja ja ja, niño el material que voy a usar partiría esta aleación como mantequilla, ya lo veraz.**

Dejaron atrás la segunda muralla, en esta ocasión no apareció un precipicio sino un rio, había algunas pequeñas barcas pescando, sus ocupantes levantaron la vista al ver pasar a los dragones, cuando llegaron a la tercer muralla casi se van de espaldas, esta resplandecía con una hermosa luz blanca, sus paredes eran de un amarillo muy claro, esta no contaba con las torres de vigilancia, parecía una pared gigantesca pero cada veinte metros se veía una pequeña ventana y se podía apreciar a un guardia en ella.

-**de que está hecha esta muralla**, preguntaron las chicas

**-esta es la tercer muralla o la muralla del rey fue creada con los minerales más resistentes, tiene diamantes, bromelita, corindón, qusognita y el mítico uru, también una gran cantidad de hechizos mucho más poderosos. **

Esta era aún más grande que las anteriores, tardaron más de quince minutos en pasarla, cuando la cruzaron entraron a la ciudad, había casas de todos tamaños, todas ellas de mármol, algunas poseían decoraciones excéntricas de minerales o algunas esculturas, otras eran muy sencillas pero elegantes, los aldeanos caminaban por las calles, hombres mujeres y niños, elfos y enanos, la gente observo al cielo con curiosidad cuando los vieron pasar, los niños gritaban emocionados y corrían a la par de ellos.

**- Nargothroun es la ciudad más importante y rica de todo Svartálfaheim, bueno estamos llegando al castillo.**

El castillo se encontraba rodeado por hongos gigantes, como si se tratase de un bosque, los dragones comenzaron a descender, las paredes del edificio se veían hechas del mismo mineral que ellos habían recogido, pero desprendía una luz blanca, tenía una altura impresionante y se encontraba rodeado de torres, armas de asedio y ductos de magia.

**-el castillo de la madre tierra es impenetrable, ni siquiera Surt logro derribar sus puertas en la última guerra, tiene la capacidad para albergar a todos los ciudadanos, cuenta con un rio subterráneo y áreas de cultivo, es la fortaleza máxima.**

Los chicos se encontraban sorprendidos, jamás habían visto una construcción así, había una gran cantidad de puentes que lo conectaban a la ciudad y se apreciaban algunos árboles blancos con extraños frutos, comenzaron a bajar hasta aterrizar en uno de esos grandes puentes de piedra, eran tan anchos que a los dragones no se les dificulto el aterrizaje, cuando bajaron se dieron cuenta que abajo del puente corría un rio, tenía una fuerza impresionante y formaba algunos remolinos.

**-bueno es hora de que conozcan al rey**, el enano comenzó a caminar a la entrada seguido por los demás.

Había muchos guardias con armaduras negras, un enano se acercó hasta ellos, tenía el cabello y la barba de color rojo, vestía la típica armadura negra y traía un casco con unos cuernos enroscados, se paró frente a Dvalin, realizo un saludo y le pidió que lo acompañara.

**-el rey ya se encuentra en la fragua, el gran horno esta encendido y los minerales ya están en posición, en cuanto desees comenzaremos la forja, los mejores herreros se encuentran ahí y esperan tus órdenes.**

**-bien, bien, Hipo dame tu espada**

**-mi espada para que**

**-anda niño necesita reparaciones, dámela para que la arregle**, el pequeño se la entrego con todo y su funda.

**-eres zurdo cierto, Hipo asintió con la cabeza, bueno lo tendré en cuenta, oye Hiccup, volteando a ver al chico, tú me dijiste que eras herrero cierto.**

**-si señor**

**-bien entonces sígueme, te haría bien aprender de los mejores**, el chico acepto muy emocionado, **los demás porque no van a explorar la ciudad y regresan al anochecer, estoy seguro de que pueden ver algo interesante**, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, el chico lo seguía y tras ellos Toothless.

El guardia lo volteo a ver y después a Dvalin.

**-no te preocupes puede pasar, el rey quería conocerlos.**

Cruzaron las puertas y entraron al castillo perdiéndose en sus pasillos.

* * *

Los jóvenes llegaron a la ciudad caminando tranquilamente, Thor los acompañaba, Loki decidió seguir a Hiccup y hablar con el rey sobre cómo llegar a la ciudad, los niños corrían felices por las calles, había una gran cantidad de esculturas en ellas, algunas pequeñas y otras más grandes que los dragones, representaban desde animales hasta enanos y elfos, en algunas intersecciones había fuentes con pececillos de colores, los pequeños no tardaron en ponerse a jugar con unos niños arrojando el agua.

Algunas gentes los miraban con desconfianza, sobre todo a los dragones, estos caminaban detrás de sus amos muy mansitos, algunas veces se detenían a jugar con los cristales que había en las calles viendo su reflejo o permitían que los niños curiosos los acariciaran.

**-bueno ya que estamos aquí voy a buscar un recuerdo para Heimdall no se vallan a meter en problemas.**

**-no lo haremos**

Thor se separó de ellos en una calle y se fue a buscar alguna tienda.

Las chicas decidieron seguirlo para ver algunas gemas, Camicazi las acompaño con una sonrisa traviesa, Tuffnut y Snoutlout se fueron detrás de unas hermosas chicas y Fishlegs se quedó con Hipo y Patapez, ellos tres regresaron al castillo para explorar esos grandes hongos que habían visto, los dragones acompañaron a sus respectivos dueños, Olaf se fue con Camicazi.

* * *

Hiccup bajo por varias escaleras hasta llegar al centro del castillo, una gran puerta de acero le dio la entrada a la fragua de los enanos, Drizzt se encontraba acompañado por cinco enanos, uno de ellas más grande y de aspecto imponente, los enanos se encontraban hablando en una plataforma, detrás de ellos se podía apreciar una cascada de lava, en el techo colgaban algunos carros con los minerales que habían extraído, el elfo volteo asía el para saludarlo.

**-cierto, me dijiste que eras herrero que bueno que vienes a la fiesta Hiccup, deja que te presente,** el elfo lo coloco frente a sus compañeros y lo presento ante ellos.

**-asi que es uno de los elegidos de los que hablaba Loki.**

**-es verdad su majestad**, Loki venia llegando

-**bueno niño yo soy Mótsognir el rey de esta ciudad**, el enano era un poco más alto que Hiccup, sus negros ojos veían fijamente al chico hipnotizándolo, no llevaba su armadura, vestía solo un pantalón y una camisa sencilla, **debes sentirte honrado de que Dvalin te deje observar su trabajo**.

**-y quien dijo que va a observar, tiene que ayudarnos**, el anciano enano se quitó sus prendas superiores y camino al final de la plataforma desapareciendo por un costado.

-**ja, ja ,ja como lo siento chico**, un enano con el cabello castaño y ojos color miel se acercó a él, su barba y bigotes se encontraban trenzados, **yo soy Sindri**, extendiéndole su mano, Hiccup la sujeto recibiendo un fuerte apretón de manos.

**-no le destroces la mano hermano**, otro enano idéntico a Sindri se acercó a ellos, **mucho gusto muchacho yo soy Brock el hermano menor de Sindri**, Hiccup los veía perplejos eran idénticos.

**-son gemelos**

**-así es chico**

**-guau como los distinguen sus amigos**, cuestiono el chico, almenos sus gemelos eran de distinto sexo

**-por nuestros ojos**, respondió Brock, Hiccup lo vio fijamente y se dio cuenta que este tenía los ojos color lila.

**-oh es verdad**

**-bueno me toca presentarme a mí**, hablo un enano de cabello negro y con algunas canas, su barba se encontrada dividida a la mitad entre el blanco y el negro, lo mismo le pasaba a su bigote, **yo soy Durin chico, el más viejo de los aprendices de Dvalin.**

**-ja, ja ,ja entonces yo debo ser el más joven**, el hombrecillo era rubio, su barba era más corta que la de los demás y sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo, estrecho la mano de Hiccup, **bueno claro eso será después de ti a partir de ahora, bien venido a nuestra fragua pequeño hermano** **yo soy Alviss.**

El joven sonrió feliz de la vida se encontraba muy emocionado, Toothless se acercó y se colocó detrás de él, los enanos lo vieron con curiosidad, el rey se acercó al dragón viéndolo fijamente, por un momento esa mirada tan negra y profunda asusto un poco a Toothless, con cuidado el enano comenzó a acariciar su hocico.

**-me han dicho que no son como los dragones de aquí**

-**no señor le aseguro que Toothless no está interesado en sus joyas, el solo vino a acompañarme,** Hiccup se acercó y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas, el dragón comenzó a ronronear y pego su cabeza al pecho del chico.

**-bien entonces puede venir, vamos ay mucho trabajo que hacer, Drizzt ve con la reina y asegúrate de que tenga lo necesario, ah y que no olviden los alimentos no sé cuánto vamos a tardar.**

**-ala orden su majestad**, el elfo hizo una reverencia y se retiro

**-bueno, yo los acompañare un momento**, menciono Loki, **quiero hablar contigo.**

**-pues adelante hijo de Odín.**

Caminaron al final de la plataforma y comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras, conforme descendían, Hiccup vio varias fraguas y enanos trabajando, al lado de ellos levitaban las herramientas esenciales de los herreros guardadas en pequeñas esferas, había varias plataformas llenas de minerales, algunos los conocía el chico, pero otros jamás los había visto, conforme descendían el calor aumentaba y las paredes se teñían de colores rojos y naranjas, cuando llegaron al final se encontraron con una plancha de metal, en el centro de esta se podía apreciar la imagen de una luna menguante; Dvalin camino a ella y la hizo girar, el piso se abrió dejando ver otras escaleras rodeada por unas luces azules.

**-bien es hora de trabajar, Alviss tú y el chico traigan las piedras para los moldes, que el dragón les ayude, nos alcanzan abajo.**

**-está bien, ven pequeño hermano.**

El enano se dirigió a un costado de la plataforma y entro por un pasadizo, Hiccup y Toothless lo siguieron, cuando entraron se encontraron con una cámara llena de bloques colgados por cadenas, algunos eran de piedra y otros de metal, incluso había bloques de agua, todos variaban en altura y grosor, Alviss se dirigió al final y llamo al joven.

-**aquí pequeño hermano, estos son los que usaremos**, el enano comenzó a desprender bloques de diamantes, Hiccup lo miraba sorprendido.

**-el calor y la presión a la que lo someteremos derretiría todos los demás moldes, el diamante puede soportar un poco más ayudado con un poco de magia, espero que estés listo para sudar pequeño hermano**

Libero veinte bloques de distintos tamaños, dejando sus cadenas, se acercó a una de las paredes y tomo una pequeña jarra, comenzó a untar el líquido de esta en uno de los bloques, poco a poco se fue formando una burbuja a su alrededor, cuando estuvo lista el bloque comenzó a flotar, el enano la sujeto de su cadena y la saco.

**-toma una jarra pequeño hermano y comienza a untar los demás bloques tenemos que apresurarnos**, el joven obedeció y comenzó a ayudarle.

Cuando terminaron se fueron a reunir con sus compañeros, Hiccup y el enano llevaban cuatro bloques cada uno, dos en cada mano, Toothless llevaba los demás amarrados en su silla. Bajaron la escalera y llegaron a una cueva muy grande, en el centro se veía una horno de color negro, más adelante había un pequeño bosque, ahí se encontraban Sindri y Brock talando algunos árboles, amarraron los bloques a unas argollas que había en el piso, Dvalin se acercó a ellos, tomo uno de los bloque s y lo llevo cerca del horno, con su cuchillo rompió la burbuja y lo hiso caer, Mótsognir se acercó a este y lo partió a la mitad con su espada, el anciano dibujo una figura en ambas partes del molde y se dirigió por otro, Alviss tomo un martillo y un cincel y se lo dio a Hiccup, después tomo otros para él.

-**andando pequeño hermano tenemos que dar vida a estos moldes**, el enano comenzó a golpear el diamante.

Hiccup se acercó y vio la figura de una espada, coloco el cincel en una de las líneas y dio el primer golpe, los demás lo observaban fijamente, en cuanto dio el primer golpe un fuerte calambre se apodero de su mano, ocasionando que soltara el martillo, los demás se comenzaron a reír.

**-ja ja ja pequeño hermano no puedes golpear el diamante como si fuera roca, e**l enano se acercó a recoger el martillo, **tienes que buscar su punto más débil y cuando lo encuentres golpearlo con fuerza,** dicho esto le entrego el martillo.

**-el punto débil, pero el diamante es el mineral más duro que existe.**

**-te equivocas chico, existen minerales más duros en el universo**, Dvalin se acercó y tomo la mano de él joven colocándola en el bloque, **usa el tacto niño**, comenzó a deslizar su mano en la figura, **busca una fractura y golpea ese lugar**, retiro su mano y lo vio fijamente, **primero debes conocer perfectamente los minerales con los que vas a trabajar, vamos chico busca ese punto, este molde lo debes terminar tu solo.**

Hiccup lo vio sorprendido, como carajos esperaba que el hiciera eso, volteo a ver a su compañero y vio que el cincelaba sin ningún problema, ya había quitado una parte considerable del mineral, suspiro y comenzó a tocar con cuidado el diamante buscando una pequeña fractura; Toothless se encontraba a su espalda observando fijamente el bloque, buscaba encontrar ese dichoso punto, después de todo tenía una vista más aguda, una mano lo jalo de las orejas, el anciano lo jalo y lo llevo al pequeño bosque.

-**esto lo tiene que hacer solo chico, no debes ayudarlo**, Toothless lo vio fijamente**, si quieres** **trabajar ayuda a este par a llevar los troncos,** dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue a marcar más bloques.

Molesto el dragón estaba por regresar pero Hiccup lo detuvo y le ordeno hacer lo que le pedían, Toothless bufo y se encamino con los hermanos, los enanos acababan de derribar un árbol y comenzaron a arrastrarlo, el dragón tomo la punta de este y se preparó para jalarlo, quería terminar rápido para regresar con su niño, dio un jalón pero no consiguió moverlo, lo intento de nuevo con el mismo resultado, los gemelos lo veían sonrientes.

-**pesa verdad dragón, no es un árbol cualquiera, nada de lo que está aquí lo es**, lo tomaron de sus ramas y se prepararon para jalar, **lo haremos entre los tres, listos ahora**. Poco a poco comenzaron a moverlo, el mendigo árbol pesaba toneladas.

De esta forma comenzó el trabajo para Hiccup y su compañero, el chico se percató que lo que el sabia de herrería era muy poco, mientras el dragón comprobó que su fuerza no era tanta como siempre creyó, a los dos les faltaba mucho por aprender.

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo este capítulo, en el siguiente empieza la batalla, lo publicare hasta el domingo, es que tengo que hacer unos trabajos.

La editorial del libro es SM

Y sobre las películas, la verdad no me he puesto a investigar de cuantas van a hacer, espero que si sea trilogía ^^

Nos leemos después.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola ^^como aun no es muy tarde decidí subir el capítulo, ahh pude terminar mi trabajo gracias a la ayuda de mi tiita^^, les dejo esta actualización que espero les guste, por cierto no subiré el próximo capítulo hasta el fin de semana, es que tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes.**

**Dialogo**

_Dragones_

**Capítulo 14 Comienza la batalla**

El pequeño pelirrojo caminaba junto a unos enanos cargando una sesta de pan, su dragón se encontraba enroscado en su cuello, llegaron a la plataforma de la fragua y esperaron un poco para que los herreros subieran a comer, ya llevaban ocho días trabajando en las armas, día y noche, se sentó en el piso y espero a que su compañero llegara.

Algunas voces comenzaron a oírse, su volumen se incrementaba poco a poco, los herreros y el dragón subían por las escaleras, venían tan sucios como los había visto en el desayuno, tal vez más; un enano se acercó a ellos y les ofreció una tina con agua para que se lavaran las manos y comenzaran a comer, Hipo se acercó a Toothless con unos pescados, el dragón lo agradeció con un suave cabeceo y comenzó a comer, Desdentado bajo y le quito un pez.

_-Desdentado tu acabas de comer_

_-n-n-no me importa Desdentado tiene hambre ser pequeño y necesito mucha comida _, el pequeño ignoro los reclamos de su dueño y continuo con lo que estaba

Toothless simplemente rodo los ojos y continuo comiendo, ya no se llevaban tan mal y había aprendido que el pequeño era muy caprichoso.

-**y bien pequeño que heridas nos vas a presumir hoy**, pregunto Alviss mientras mordía un pedazo de carne.

El niño se sentó junto a Hiccup y levanto su pantalón dejando ver un raspón muy grande.

**-esta, me caí mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de Drizzt.**

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras continuaban comiendo.

Cuando los niños y los jinetes regresaron al castillo fueron recibidos por la reina, una hermosa mujer ya anciana, sus facciones eran delicadas, tenía el pelo hasta los tobillos totalmente blanco, su piel era tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos tan negros como la noche, todos la miraron sorprendidos, no tenían duda que ella era una elfo obscuro.

**-bien venidos sean viajeros, yo soy Arien la madre del rey, estoy complacida en conocerlos.**

Cenaron en una gran sala, incluso los dragones ya que la reina les permitió que ingresaran al castillo y corrieran a sus anchas, Thor y Loki los acompañaban; fueron alojados en una habitación para cada uno con su respectivo dragón pasando ahí su primera noche. Al día siguiente Drizzt fue a buscarlos muy temprano y los llevo a un gran patio, el rey y los dioses habían decidido que tenían que ser entrenados en lo que tardaban en crear las armas, los chicos se encontraban muy emocionados, a excepción de Hipo, Patapes y Fishlegs a los cuales les causaba un poco de temor el ser aporreados por alguien, para su desgracia así fue ,Drizzt, Trint y otros cuatro se encargaron de darles sus lecciones, los jóvenes fueron los primeros en caer, en principio estaban confiados y seguros de que sus entrenamientos les servirían en el combate, para su desgracia la agilidad de los elfos y la fuerza de los enanos los hizo morder el polvo muy rápido, Astrid y Camicazi lograron resistir un poco más, lo mismo le ocurrió a Hipo, el chico era un buen espadachín y a diferencia de sus compañeros no perdía la calma tan rápido y pensaba con la cabeza fría, lo más divertido fue cuando le llegó el turno a Patapes el chico tomo la espada con miedo y se preparó para defenderse, lo que nadie sabía y a Hipo se le olvidó mencionar era que Patapes era un **Bersek*, **en poco tiempo todos corrían esquivando las feroces estocadas que el chico lanzaba por igual, fue necesaria la intervención de dos enanos y el elfo para calmarlo, a partir de ahí se dedicaban a entrenar casi todo el día; cuando llego la hora de comer Hipo y sus amigos fueron a buscar a Hiccup a la fragua, el pelirrojo le llevaba un poco de comida ya que no lo había visto en el desayuno y la comida, a partir de ese día Hipo iba en las tardes a ver a su amigo, en ocasiones lo acompañaban sus compañeros y en otras solo él y Desdentado.

**-y tú que herida tienes nueva**, pregunto curioso el niño al castaño

**-Pues creo que tengo un moretón en la espalda cortesía de Brok**

**-no es mi culpa tienes que estar preparado**, se defendió el enano.

Cuando Hipo le llevo la comida le menciono sobre su entrenamiento, esto hizo que el rey se acordara que él también iba a pelear por lo que el joven no solo se encargaba de aprender de la herrería (y un poco de dragones cuando el niño lo visitaba), también debía esquivar algunos ataques sorpresa que sus compañeros le obsequiaban y defenderse en muchas ocasiones, más de una vez quedo inconsciente.

**-bueno regresemos al trabajo**, menciono el rey enano mientras se paraba, **antes que lo olvide Hipo dile a mi madre que se prepare para realizar mañana en la noche el ritual y que envié algunos alquimistas en la noche.**

El niño asintió emocionado eso quería decir que esta noche acabarían las armas; Hiccup se levantó y le acaricio el cabello, esto de tener un hermano mayor ya le agradaba.

-**entonces te veo en la mañana**, el castaño le rasco detrás de los cuernos a Desdentado, _nos vegmoss Desdentao_

**-ya casi lo dices bien, dentro de poco hablaras el dragones fácilmente.**

**-bueno tengo un buen maestro ^^**

**-andando chico tenemos que terminar hoy. **

Se dirigieron al horno para terminar de pulir el último molde; a pesar de que Dvalin le dijo a Hiccup que él tendría que hacerlo solo, Alviss y Sindri lo ayudaron, el chico tardo tres días en poder perforar el diamante y comenzar a darle vida, cuando finalmente lo logro no se dedicó solo a ello el enano lo puso a cortar leña, lo cual resulto igual de difícil ya que esos árboles parecían estar hechos de acero cromado, ayudo a vaciar el mineral en el horno y a prender la fragua, esta tarea le costó mucho trabajo a él y su dragón.

Los enanos decidieron que el fuego del reptil sería lo mejor para la fundición del mineral, para la sorpresa del dragón la madera no prendió con una sola llamarada, sus tiros no la incendiaban inmediatamente por lo que tuvo que moderar y concentrar su fuego como si se tratase de un soplete, Mótsognir, Sindri y Brok lo ayudaban soplando con unos tubos para avivar el fuego, después de nueve horas de intenso trabajo la madera logro prenderse, dejando a un dragón y tres enanos sin aliento e inconscientes, Hiccup los acompaño minutos después víctima de un Golpe de calor, había trabajado en una forja y sabia el calor que se podía sentir, pero cuando el horno se prendió fue como estar en el infierno, tres veces más el chico fue víctima del calor hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse, tomaba mucha agua y descansaba si lo requería, los enanos hacían lo mismo pero no tan seguido.

Dvalin por su parte no descanso en todo ese tiempo, el enano se encargaba de revisar los moldes y ordenar correcciones, atizaba el fuego y llenaba el horno con los minerales, entraba y salía trayendo material para la separación del material mientras le explicaba al chico algunos procedimientos básicos y lo inundaba de preguntas.

Después de ocho días de intenso trabajo finalmente terminaría, por fin habían conseguido que el mineral se encontrara totalmente puro, solo faltaba que pulieran el último molde y listo. Hiccup miro curioso este molde se encontraba repleto de una gran cantidad de piezas, no estaba seguro de lo que era pero Dvalin le dijo que sería para él; cuando finalmente terminaron comenzaron a llenarlos con mucho cuidado, al lado del horno se podía observar un pequeño embudo cerrado por una palanca, colocaron los moldes en una plancha con ruedas y Dvalin comenzó a llenarlos con extrema precaución.

Cuando estuvieron llenos los sacaron con mucho cuidado y los llevaron a la entrada de la cueva, Dvalin inserto en cada molde una pequeña gema para darle color, algunos elfos los esperaban.

-**bien se deben enfriar a la presión adecuada, vamos chicos ya saben que hacer**

Los elfos se colocaron alrededor de los bloques y formaron un círculo, comenzaron a cantar en un idioma que el chico no conocía, una esfera se forma alrededor de los moldes.

**-que es lo que hacen**, pregunto Hiccup

**-lo van a solidificar a una presión adecuada por medio dela magia**, le respondió el rey mientras se estiraba

-**bueno porque no van a descansar, hablo el enano, yo me quedo a vigilar que el hechizo no falle.** Dvalin se colocó al lado de los elfos observando el material.

Todos se retiraron excepto Hiccup que deseaba ver como se endurecía el material, eso desde un lugar seguro ya que el enano le dijo que si entraba al círculo su cuerpo explotaría en el acto.

* * *

Al día siguiente el castaño salió muy temprano acompañado por los niños y sus dragones, se dirigieron a la gran puerta negra, solo que en lugar de irse volando tomaron la rampa, Hiccup llevaba una gran cantidad de material para reparar el bote, tardo unas tres horas en ello ya que cambio todo el fondo y reparo las ruedas, los niños se encontraban felices, le tenían un gran cariño a ese bote.

**-bueno ya está,** el castaño comenzó a recoger todo el material con ayuda de los niños, **ahora solo le tenemos que pedir permiso al rey para que lo dejen pasar.**

**-no te preocupes chico, yo creo que ya no tendrán problemas para meterlo a la ciudad, pero como se lo van a llevar**, pregunto Trint, el enano los observaba mientras lo arreglaban.

-**mmm, pues creo que tendremos que cargarlo hasta la entrada**, respondió Hiccup

**-bueno solo por esta ocasión los ayudaremos entendieron, haber muchachos vengan aquí.**

Unos diez enanos bajaron de la muralla y les ayudaron a cargar el bote por todo el camino hasta llegar a la muralla, los pequeños les ayudaron al igual que los dragones, bueno Vacahorrible se subió y se quedó dormida y Desdentado siguió su ejemplo, cuando llegaron a la muralla tomaron nuevamente el pasaje subterráneo, llegaron al castillo a la hora dela comida.

-**valla mocosos finalmente trajeron esa chatarra suya**, se burló Snoutlout al verlos llegar.

**-no es ninguna chatarra, el frailecillo confiado es un gran bote**, le respondió molesto Hipo.

**-si claro cómo no, eso parece más un barril.**

**-déjalo en paz Snoutlout**, el castaño vio fijamente a su compañero, **almenos estos niños tienen la destreza de fabricar un bote a diferencia tuya, y si es un gran bote ya los ha salvado muchas veces.**

Su compañero se retiró molesto y confundido Hiccup jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan fría.

**-él tiene razón**, el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza avergonzado, **se supone que el frailecillo confiado** **debería ser como un barco vikingo, pero cuando Patapes y yo lo hicimos nos salió en forma redonda, no soy muy bueno construyendo cosas**.

-**claro que lo eres Hipo, tu bote ha resistido muchas aventuras y ha salido bien, los ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, hiciste un gran bote y te debes sentir orgulloso de ello, si quieres te puedo enseñar a construir y reparar barcos.**

**-enserio, crees que pueda.**

**-claro si yo estoy aprendiendo dragones, tu puedes aprender a construir barcos.**

-**cierto Hipo,** afirmo Camicazi felizmente.

-**es verdad**, apoyo Patapes

**-bueno niños vamos a comer algo**, el castaño comenzó a caminar y los niños lo siguieron.

Después de comer salieron a caminar un rato para que Hiccup conociera la ciudad, los niños lo llevaron a los lugares que ellos consideraban los más divertidos, Loki fue a buscarlos entrada la noche ya que el ritual estaba por comenzar, sabían que era muy tarde porque ya no había tanta gente en las calles, la luz de la ciudad era otorgada gracias a algunos cristales que se veían en lo alto del techo y algunas antorchas, se dirigieron al bosque de los hongos gigantes, sus compañeros ya los esperaban, acompañados por el rey y su madre, los herreros y Drizzt también estaban ahí así como un sequito de treinta personas.

**-bueno es momento de terminar por completo las armas**, Dvalin se acercó a la reina e hizo una respetuosa reverencia, **su majestad si fuera tan amable de bendecir el trabajo de sus humildes sirvientes.**

La reina sonrió y se encamino a una mesa colocada en el centro, en ella se encontraban todas las armas y armaduras que habían creado en ocho días, algunos elfos vestidos con capuchas purpura se colocaron formando un circulo, Arien se quitó la capa roja que traía dejando ver un bello vestido de color plata con algunos adornos en blanco, le hizo una señal a su hijo y estiro las manos al cielo.

El rey tomo el cuerno que traía en la cintura y lo hizo sonar, el sonido se escuchó en todo el lugar, después de un pequeño silencio se oyó como se habría una compuerta en el cielo, por primera vez, desde que estaban ahí, fueron testigos de cómo la luz entraba en ese lugar oculto en las entrañas de la tierra; la luna hacia acto de presencia esa noche, era una gran luna llena y su luz decencia hasta posarse sobre la reina, Aerin comenzó a cantar, mientras los elfos rezaban en alguna extraña lengua.

_-H-H-Hipo que es ese ruido_, Desdentado comenzó voltear a todos

-_que pasa, que escuchas Desdentado_, pregunto el pelirrojo

Pronto todos los dragones empezaron mirar a todas direcciones

**-que sucede Hipo**, pregunto Camicazi mientras intentaba calmar a Olaf

-**no lo se están escuchando algo, pero no sé qué es**, _Desdentado que pasa_, el pelirrojo lo alcanzo a sujetar antes de que emprendiera el vuelo.

_-es un canto, alguien está cantando_, Toothless respondió la pregunta mientras se acercaba a uno de los hongos.

Poco a poco todos los hongos comenzaron a brillar, pequeñas luces empezaron a salir de ellos y se dirigieron a la reina, los humanos escucharon finalmente las voces, los hongos estaban cantando la misma canción que la reina, pero no solo ellos, pequeñas esporas brillantes salieron del suelo y se unieron a sus hermanas alrededor de Aerin, dejando a los chicos fascinados.

**-es el canto de la tierra niños**, Drizzt se acercó a ellos sin dejar de ver a Aerin, **la reina está bendiciendo sus armas con la ayuda dela luna y la tierra.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ellos jamás habían visto algo así (ni yo pero sería genial verlo *o*); Aerin recibió toda la luz en sus manos las cuales comenzaron a brillar, Dvalin se acercó a las armas y les quito las mantas que hasta ese momento las cubrían, la reina camino con elegancia enfrente de ellas y comenzó a tocarlas, cuando estas recibían el contacto brillaban por unos instantes y después se apagaban, Aerin realizo el mismo procedimiento con absolutamente todos los objetos frente a ella hasta el más pequeño; al terminar el ritual la escotilla fue cerrada y la ciudad se encontró alumbrada nuevamente por cristales y antorchas, los hongos ya no brillaban y habían dejado de cantar.

**-El ritual se ha realizado Dvalin puedes entregarlas ahora,** la mujer lanzo una mirada cálida a los chicos y se fue a sentar en una silla acompañada por los elfos.

-**bien chicos las armas que estoy por entregarles están hechas del mineral lonsdaleita** (según tengo entendido esta solo se encuentra en los meteoritos y es el mineral más duro hasta el momento), **aquel con el que están hechas las estrellas, es el material más resistente y difícil de hallar así que deben prometer que les darán un buen uso, **los chicos lo prometieron.

El enano se acercó a la mesa, tomo una espada corta y llamo a Hipo, con timidez el chico se acercó hasta el acompañado de su dragón.

-**como te lo prometí pequeño aquí tienes a Hoja Tormentosa,** extendiéndole el arma, reparada y con un nuevo color.

Era verdad en esta ocasión el filo de la espada resplandecía con un hermoso color verde, muy parecido a las escamas de Desdentado, incluso el mango asemejaba a escamas de Dragón y se encontraba decorado con una empuñadura circular con un rubí en el centro.

**-qué esperas pruébala.**

El niño comenzó a maniobrarla, aun se inclinaba a la izquierda y se sentía incluso más ligera que antes, un enano se acercó con un bloque de acero y Dvalin le pidió que lo cortara para que probara el filo, con un solo roce el acero se partió a la mitad para sorpresa de todos, Hipo se encontraba muy emocionado y dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa; estaba por regresar con sus compañeros cuando el enano menciono que también tenían algo para Desdentado, el dragón se emocionó mucho y voló junto al enano para ver de qué se trataba.

**-bueno estoy seguro de que saben lo fuerte que es la piel de los dragones**, todos asintieron, **pues debo decirlas que se equivocan**, **no toda su piel es igual de fuerte**, todos lo miraron confundidos, **bien se los explicare**, el enano tomo a Desdentado en brazos y comenzó a hablar, **el primer gran** **punto débil se encuentra aquí**, señalando el centro de su frente, **este lugar es la entrada para su cerebro, si un gran dardo, bueno en este caso uno pequeño…**

_-oyee_

**-…llega a golpear, se incrustara inmediatamente en su cerebro y lo matara al instante**, todos los dragones tragaron grueso al escuchar esto; **su segundo punto débil es aquí a un lado de su cuello**, **una arteria principal corre en este lugar y ayuda la oxigenación de su cerebro, si la apachurro un poco puedo dejarlo inconsciente por unos minutos** , el castaño recordó cuando sin querer dejo noqueado a Toothless, **pero si la traspaso con una espada el dragón morirá en veinte o treinta segundos, están entendiendo**, los chicos asintieron mientras sus compañeros se ponían poco a poco blancos; **el último punto débil se encuentra aquí**, señalando el lomo de Desdentado, un poco más abajo de sus alas**, estoy seguro de que no saben que su corazón se encuentra en este** **lugar, son pocos los que llegan a la espalda de un dragón y pueden clavarle una espada para atravesar su corazón y ver como la sangre empieza a salir a borbotones de su boca y orejas así como su nariz, mientras ase el intento de poder respirar**, mientras el enano hablaba usaba al pobre Desdentado para su explicación, en ese momento el pequeñín se encontraba tan pálido como una hoja de papel escuchando la terrible muerte de un Dragón apuñalado.

**-y después sus ojos se empiezan a apagar cerrando sus dos parpados para siempre**, Dvalin termino de hablar al mismo tiempo en que Desdentado caía desmallado, bueno él y todos los dragones, jamás se imaginaron que fueran tan vulnerables.

-**ay gracias a Odín que mi padre no sabía esto antes de hacer las paces con los dragones,** menciono Hiccup mientras trataba de reanimar a Toothless.

**-pero no se preocupen hicimos algunas armaduras para protegerlos ^^**, menciono feliz el enano

Desdentado se paró de golpe y comenzó a zangolotear al enano pidiéndole que se la diera.

_-d-d-dale al pobre desdentado la armadura, anda, anda_

Hipo se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos

**-lo siento es que quiere la armadura**

-**si ya iba a ello**, Dvalin se acercó y trajo unas piezas que le empezó a colocar al dragoncito, estas eran de un color rojo muy bonito, un diminuto casco para cubrir su frente adornado por una diminuta esmeralda, dejando que sus pequeños cuernitos salieran a tomar aire, una gargantilla, la cual increíblemente se estiraba como si se tratara de plástico y finalmente una especie de chaleco que le permitía a sus alas moverse con facilidad.

Desdentado se encontraba feliz, ya no se sentía tan espantado como hace unos segundos.

-**como la espada de Hipo es del color de su dragón pues hice su armadura del color de tu cabello que les parece.**

**-muchas gracias**, el pequeño se retiró llevando a su dragón en brazos mientras este cantaba felizmente.

**-bien sig…**

Antes de que terminara de hablar Camicazi se encontraba frente a él saltando muy emocionada

**-voy yo, voy yo por favor siiii**, mostrando unos ojos de cachorrito

**-está bien**, se acercó a la mesa y tomo una hermosa espada de color azul con un zafiro en el mango, **aquí tienes pequeña**, Camicazi la arrebato de sus manos y comenzó a balancearla muy feliz, **su nombre es…**

-**susurro**, menciono en voz baja la niña

**-que, no su nombre es Mar**

-**no es susurro escucha**, la pequeña realizo algunos cortes al aire y volteo feliz, **lo oíste su nombre es susurro.**

El enano la vio confundido hasta que entendió, la niña le había dado el nombre por el ruido que hacia al cortar el aire, era verdad se oía como un susurro, comenzó a reír y acepto el nombre que la pequeña le dio.

-**ahora Olaf,** Camicazi fue corriendo por el groncle y lo planto frente al enano, **sigue el cual es su** **armadura**, brincando muy emocionada al lado del dragón.

El enano trajo una armadura en mayor tamaño y de color azul, el mismo azul que la espada de Camicazi, también tenía un zafiro incrustado en el casco, entre el enano y los niños lograron ponérsela; Dvalin estaba por llamar a alguien cuando Camicazi le dijo a Patapes y Vacahorrible que ellos seguían, el enano se echó a reír mientras los jinetes reclamaban.

-**bien Patapes esta es tuya**, extendiéndole una espada blanca con un diamante en el centro, **y mejor dime que nombre le vas a poner, yo pensaba llamarla nieve pero si tú tienes alguno mejor**.

El chico tomo la espada y medito por unos momentos hasta que finalmente respondió.

**-Esperanza, la voy a llamar así**, menciono apenado, el enano lo miro para que le explicara el porqué de ese nombre, **bueno lo que espero, tengo la esperanza de que logremos ganar y si esta espada me ayuda, se convierte en mi esperanza para lograrlo**, menciono un apenado Patapes mientras se encogía de hombros, el enano solo lo miro y le revolvió un poco sus cabellos aceptando el nombre.

La armadura de Vacahorrible era blanca como la espada de su amo con un pequeño diamante en el centro del casco.

-**y bien Camicazi quien sigue**, pregunto sonriente el enano

**-siguen Hiccup y Toothless,** la niña fue corriendo por ellos

**-bueno mi pequeño herrero Alviss se encargó de estos moldes espero que te gusten,** Dvalin tomo una hermosa espada negra y se la entregó al chico, la espada era muy ligera y destellaba un hermosos color azulado cuando la movía, el mango también representaba las escamas de un dragón y su piedra era un hermoso diamante negro; **y cuál será su nombre, yo tenía planeado llamarlo sombra pero**

**-creo que la llamare Dama negra**, respondió el joven, **bueno se ve tan delicada y hermosa como la reina, **menciono el chico mientras la veía, **pero eso solo es en apariencia ya que es muy fuerte y** r**esistente **, la reina solo le sonrió complacida, **y negra por el color**, respondió el chico con simplicidad

**-ja ja ja tienes razón chico, entonces ese será su nombre, bueno tengo otro presente para ti, pero ese te lo daré después, ahora tu dragón**

Toothless se acercó y le fue entregada una armadura de color cobrizo, muy parecido al cabello de su niño y su piedra era una hermosa esmeralda.

-**bien quien sigue**, pregunto el enano viendo a Camicazi

-**no lo sé**, negó la pequeña con su cabeza, **no sé cuál es la jerarquía en su grupo**, menciono con simplicidad.

Los enanos y los elfos comenzaron a reír mientras los jinetes se ponían rojos de coraje y vergüenza.

-**ja ja ja bueno Hiccup entonces quien sigue**, pregunto el enano

**-ja, creo que mejor dejo que ellos decidan**, dicho esto el joven se retiró.

**-entonces voy yo**, menciono una segura Astrid, el enano acepto con la cabeza y la chica se acercó.

-**esta es tuya**, extendiendo una vara de color gris, la chica lo miro confundida**, observa**, Dvalin toco un topacio en el centro y dos fuertes filos aparecieron formando una hermosa hacha de color rosa pálido con tintes de coral, **de acuerdo con Hiccup tu prefieres las hachas**, la chica la acepto gustosa el arma, **y dime cuál será su nombre**.

La chica la miro detenidamente, hasta que su vista se fijó en el topacio, era de un azul muy hermoso pero en el centro se podía ver unas líneas en forma de rayos en otro tono de azul, sonriendo volteo a ver al enano.

-**Trueno así la llamare**, mostrando las fisuras en la gema.

**-de acuerdo ahora tu dragón**, la armadura de Stormfly era de color oro y contaba con un topacio de color ámbar muy bello.

Siguió el turno de Snoutlout, el chico recibió una espada más grande que la de Hiccup en un hermoso color plata con una espinela de color rojo carmín, cuando le pregunto el nombre quedo decepcionado, el chico no salía de nombres tontos como golpeadora o rompecabezas, por lo que se le quedo el nombre que el enano había elegido para ella, flama de sangre, el nombre no quedaba mal si se tenía en cuenta que su dragón se incendiaba; la armadura de Hok fang fue de color humo con su respectiva espinela roja.

Los gemelos pasaron al mismo tiempo, como siempre peleando, a ellos se les entregaron dos cimitarras, (parecidas a las que usan los orcos), la chica recibió una de color negro con una obsidiana verde y el chico una de color verde con la obsidiana negra (en lo personal a mí me fascina la obsidiana y de acuerdo a la saga de canción de hielo y fuego es lo único que puede matar a los otros, bueno eso y el acero valirio).

La armadura de su dragón fue una hermosa combinación entre negro y verde.

Finalmente pasó Fishlegs, el arma del chico fue muy parecida a una oz, solo que un poco más grande y salía de una vara de color perla, como la de Astrid, tenía un hermoso color morado con tintes violeta y estaba decorada con pequeñas aguamarina formando un círculo; el joven le dio el nombre de mariposa nocturna ya que el color le recordaba la primer mariposa que vio en su infancia. Dvalin acepto el nombre, almenos tenía un toque poético. La armadura de Meatlug era de color lila con una aguamarina más grande en el centro de su casco.

Cuando la entrega termino los chicos se preparaban para ir a dormir, antes de marcharse la reina les entrego un paquete a cada uno y les dio las buenas noches, al día siguiente partirían a la batalla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Dvalin fue a despertar a Hiccup para darle su prótesis nueva, se trataba de una pierna mecánica( tipo full metal) hecha del mismo material que su espada, el enano la había creado de tal manera que se podía agrandar para que el chico la usara de por vida, venia equipada con un cuchillo en la planta, y uno al lado, así como unos pequeños instrumentos de reparación, los cuales le enseño a usar; el chico estaba fascinado con su prótesis nueva; otro regalo fue entregado a Toothless una cola nueva que podía ser usada por Hiccup, si él lo deseaba o por el mismo dragón al cambiar una pequeña palanca (algo así como las velocidades de un carro, automático o manual), la tela de la cola era de color negro, muy resistente y ligera, el enano les aseguro el trabajo de por vida y se retiró para que el chico se cambiara, seguido por el dragón muy a su pesar del segundo.

Resulto que el paquete que les dio la reina era ropa nueva, el chico se vistió con un pantalón de color negro, unas botas del mismo color que se abrochaban hasta su rodilla, se colocó una camisa blanca de manga larga y encima otra de color marrón, le dieron un chaleco muy extraño que parecía tejido con hilos de plata, pero estaba seguro de que no lo eran, el chaleco se cerraba con tres broches a lo largo del pecho, por último se colocó unos guantes negros, tomo su espada, guardada en una funda de piel, regalo del rey, y salió a paso tranquilo, su dragón lo esperaba afuera.

Camino por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Hipo, el pequeño venia saliendo acompañado de Patapes, Hipo llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al de él, solo que el pantalón era café y la camisa verde, la ropa de Patapes era en varios tonos azules, ambos llevaban ese extraño chaleco.

-**oigan de que creen que este hecho este chaleco**, pregunto patapez mientras lo jalaba.

**-es mitril un mineral muy resistente**, respondió el castaño mientras caminaban.

-**ooooooh *o*,** los niños lo veían muy emocionados

Caminaron por el pasillo y vieron a Camicazi parada frente a un espejo, la pequeña se encontraba vestida con unas mallas negras, unas botitas que le llegaban al tobillo de color blanco y adornadas por flores plateadas, tenía un vestidito gris que mostraba unos bordados al final, vestía también un chalequito de mitril y una capa negra con el borde plateado, la niña daba vueltas mientras se contemplaba, llevo sus manos a su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo.

* * *

En la noche había abierto el paquete antes de dormir, la verdad quedo desilusionada ya que no le agradaba ese tipo de ropa, lo boto furiosa y se dispuso a dormir, al despertar decidió probárselo solo para ver cómo se veía, la reina entro cuando se estaba colocando la capa, se acercó a ella y saco un cepillo de entre sus manos y comenzó a peinarla, Camicazi iba a protestar pero algo en esa mirada tan cálida se lo impidió, la pequeña se dejó hacer roja de vergüenza, pronto su rebelde cabellera se encontró sujeta por un listón plateado en una coleta, le coloco dos pequeños broches al lado de su cabeza para evitar que se vinieran a su cara.

-**listo ya estas lista**, la pequeña la vio sonrojada, **un rostro tan bonito no debe ser ocultado**.

-**pero yo soy una guerrera, no debo ser bonita yo tengo que ser fuerte y valiente, ser bonita es un signo de debilidad**, aseguro la niña

-**tonterías, puedes ser muy fuerte Camicazi y una gran peleadora pero también eres una mujercita y ese simple hecho te convierte en alguien hermoso, no ocultes tu belleza déjala libre así como dejas libre tu bella sonrisa, **la anciana le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir, **no olvides Camicazi que las mujeres somos los seres más fuertes que existen, tenemos que ser astutas y temerarias para poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos, ese es nuestro deber, proteger a nuestros hijos y esposos así como nuestros amigos es algo que solo una mujer puede lograr, pero eso no impide que podamos tener un momento de vanidad**, dicho esto la anciana salió con un paso elegante.

* * *

La niña sonrió mientras se veía en el espejo, sus amigos se acercaron sorprendidos a ella.

**-guau Camicazi te ves muy bien**, menciono Hipo con una sonrisa, **verdad chicos**.

**-si te ves muy linda**, menciono el castaño

-**cierto, pareces una princesa**, hablo Patapes mientras cargaba a Vacahorrible

-**ya cállense, yo siempre me veo bien**, bufo Camicazi mientras inflaba sus mejillas, **aparte es un truco así los enemigos no creerán que puedo defenderme y los atacare antes de que se den cuenta.**

**-ja bien pensado Camicazi se van a sorprender de lo fuerte que eres**, Hiccup le acaricio la cabeza, **bueno entonces no ay que hacerlos esperar vamos.**

Comieron un desayuno ligero y salieron a dar una última vuelta por los hongos gigantes, aun no podían creer que estos cantaran. Cuando regresaron sus compañeros los esperaban, los chicos tenían un atuendo similar solo que el de ellos era totalmente negro a excepción de los chalecos de mitril; Astrid y Ruffnut también vestían unas gruesas mallas negras, pero sus botas llegaban más arriba de la rodilla y sus chalecos le daban forma a su figura, el vestido de Astrid era azul obscuro y le llegaba un poco más abajo de la entrepierna, se abría en un costado y llegaba hasta sus tobillos, tenía unos bordados al final con un hilo rojo, el de la gemela era de color verde obscuro y se habría a ambos costados dando la forma de una falda liza, también estaba bordado con unas flores muy extrañas en tono dorado, ambas llevaban una capa de color rubí con un bordado blanco.

**-bien es hora de partir**, menciono Loki.

-**andando entonces Loki**, el rey apareció seguido de Dvalin ambos vestían una armadura y traían una espada en la espalda, **la batalla nos espera**.

**-ustedes van a venir**, pregunto curioso el castaño

-**claro que vamos, si nosotros no los guiamos como llegarían a la mitad del reino de esa araña**, menciono el anciano

-**no tenemos tiempo que perder, síganme**.

Con paso firme el rey de los enanos los guio a la parte trasera del castillo, la reina los esperaba al igual que los herreros, Drizzt, Trint y algunos elfos, la reina se acercó a una de las paredes de la cueva y realizo un hechizo, una puerta de piedra apareció, los enanos se apresuraron en abrirla dejando ver un largo túnel, Mótsognir lanzo un fuerte silbido, se escuchó el sonido de algunos cascos acercándose por un costado del castillo, un hermoso corcel color miel apareció seguido por siete caballos más pequeños, seis de ellos eran blancos y con cuernos que formaban un medio circulo, el ultimo era completamente negro con ojos amarillos y unos grandes cuernos de carnero, los enanos y el elfo se apresuraron a montar, el rey se acercó a su madre para despedirse con un beso y asegurarle que regresaría para medio día de mañana, la reina le acaricio la cabeza a su hijo y le deseo un buen viaje.

-**mi señora agradecemos su hospitalidad, espero que volvamos a vernos.** Loki hizo una reverencia y los demás lo imitaron.

-**fue un placer, espero que me visiten pronto**, la mujer vio a los demás, **todos ustedes serán bien recibidos**, se acercó a los tres pequeños y les dio un beso en la mejilla para después retirarse a un costado de la puerta.

**-muchas gracias su majestad ^^**

-**bueno es hora de partir, andando**, Mótsognir espoleo a su poni azabache y se puso en marcha, los demás lo siguieron.

* * *

Dejaron atrás esa ciudad tan maravillosa y comenzaron a correr por un pasaje iluminado por las rocas en el techo, los corceles de los enanos eran muy veloces, a los dragones les costaba un poco de trabajo seguir su ritmo, corrieron cerca de dos horas y llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final del túnel, la salida era inclinada y se encontraba cerrada, Mótsognir se dirigió a ellos.

-**escuchen cuando la puerta se abra van a correr en dirección al norte, Drizzt encabezara la marcha seguido por Durin, Sindri y Brok, los pequeños los seguirán en su carro y ustedes**, señalando a los jinetes, **a ellos, nosotros cubriremos la retaguardia, no intenten volar con sus dragones eso lo dejaremos cuando crucemos el abismo de la muerte, por el momento dedíquense a esquivar y no entren en la pelea a menos de que sea necesario, entendieron, **los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza**, deben guardar fuerza para luchar contra los ogros, no se separen y pasa lo que pase no se detengan.**

* * *

Mótsognir ordeno guardar silencio y esperar la señal, por quince minutos no se escuchó absolutamente nada, Thor y Snoutlout comenzaban a impacientarse, de improvisto se escuchó el correr de las arañas arriba de ellos, el rey les ordeno guardar silencio, cientos de pisadas pasaron encima de sus cabezas y en poco tiempo se escucharon unas mucho más pesadas, los gigantes de fuego acompañaban a las arañas a la batalla que se libraba en la entrada del reino de Lloth.

* * *

Divide y vencerás, esa fue la estrategia que planearon Loki y los enanos, si no conseguían cruzar por el aire, cruzarían debajo de la tierra; algunos elfos y enanos se encontraban peleando contra las arañas en ese momento, la gran mayoría de las hijas de Lloth se dirigían a esa dirección para aniquilar a los intrusos, los gigantes las acompañaban esperando que los mocosos se encontraran con ellos; con gran maestría los enanos rebanaban a las araña como si se tratase de mantequilla, ellos se encontraban limpiando el piso mientras sus compañeros atacaban desde los árboles, cortaban todas las telarañas y rebanaban a sus enemigos en el aire, estos se incrementaban cada vez más, parece que todas las hijas de Lloth se dirigían a ellos, solo tenían que continuar con esa farsa por algunos minutos más, lo necesario para que su rey y esos niños pasaran los dominios de esa araña y llegaran al abismo de la muerte, después de ello nadie los seguiría y podrían llegar a Sion sin ningún problema.

* * *

Esperaron unos minutos desde la última pisada que escucharon y salieron a una gran velocidad, corrían por el bosque esquivando enormes arboles bañados en telarañas, parece que el plan había resultado y todas se encontraban en la entrada, el túnel que la reina abrió para ellos los llevaba al centro de ese peligroso bosque, no podían confiarse ya que lo más seguro era que Lloth se encontrara cerca de ese lugar; una ráfaga de fuego gris se estrella cerca de Drizzt, prendiendo el árbol con el que choco, el elfo se detuvo de golpe al igual que toda la caravana, una risa siniestra comenzó a ser eco en todo el lugar.

**-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí.**

De entre los arboles apareció un hombre delgado vestido con un abrigo purpura con una capucha la cual cubría su rostro.

-**muy buen plan, déjenme adivinar llegaron hasta aquí con la ayuda de la reina Aerin cierto**, el hombre se quitó la capucha, **es una pena, porque no dejare que pasen**.

Frente a ellos tenían a Malacai el elfo obscuro más siniestro en todo el reino, la mitad de su cuerpo tenía piel blanca y la otra era de color gris, el elfo comenzó a reír, en un rápido movimiento de manos creo una gran cantidad de lanzas y se las arrojo, Loki reacciono con la misma velocidad y creo un muro delante de ellos.

-**bien hecho Loki, pero tus poderes se encuentran debilitados mientras los míos se encuentran intactos.**

Malacai creo una gran oz y golpeo el muro, este se rompió como cristal, el elfo lanzo un nuevo golpe, pero en esta ocasión fue detenido por la espada de Drizzt, el joven había bajado de un salto de su corcel y se dirigió a encarar al hechicero, la espada de Drizzt era del mismo material que la de los chicos por lo que deshizo la oz gigante con mucha facilidad.

-**rápido, lárguense de aquí yo lo entretengo**

-**estás loco si crees que tu solo me ganaras**, una daga paso rosando su mejilla

-**él no está solo**, Trint se había unido a la lucha, el enano se aventó con hacha en mano

* * *

Entre los dos comenzaron a alejarlo de sus compañeros, Sindri y Brok comenzaron a galopar seguido de los demás, no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad que sus amigos les estaban dando; Malacai retrocedía muy a su pesar, no podía dejar escapar a esos niños si lo hacia Surt lo aniquilaría, comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de flechas a sus oponentes, pero estos los esquivaban ocultándose entre los árboles o destruyéndolas con sus armas, lanzo una nueva lluvia de flechas mientras brincaba asía atrás, iba a desaparecer y reaparecer frente a los humanos ya que aún podía verlos, sin embargo una bola de plasma se lo impidió golpeándole en un costado.

-**que diablos haces aquí.**

**-supuse que necesitarían un transporte para alcanzarnos**, Hiccup y Toothless se encontraban frente a ellos.

El hechicero se tambaleaba no esperaba ese ataque, furioso aventó una serie de llamaradas al cielo, donde demonios estaban las arañas cuando se les necesitaba.

-**maldición está pidiendo refuerzos tenemos que irnos de aquí ahor**a, menciono un preocupado Trint

**-rápido Toothless los árboles**, el dragón comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego a los arboles alrededor de Malacai los cuales empezaron a caer haciendo retroceder al elfo.

Drizzt y Trint se subieron en el dragón el cual empezó a correr, poco a poco se escuchaban las pisadas de las arañas aproximándose y por el ruido parece que no venían solas.

**-Toothless a la izquierda tenemos que alejarlo de los demás**

El dragón obedeció a su jinete y comenzó a correr en esa dirección, en ocasiones brincaba entre los árboles para esquivar los ataques que el elfo les lanzaba, inesperadamente aparecieron unas arañas frente a ellos, Trin le ordeno correr y no detenerse, el enano ato una soga plateada a su hacha y comenzó a girarla, brinco a la cabeza del dragón y arrojo su arma a las arañas partiéndolas en un instante junto a unos árboles, Trint continuo golpeando los árboles para crear una barrera entre ellos y Malacaid.

-**maldita sea no va a dejar de seguirnos tendremos que derrotarlo si queremos reunirnos con nuestros compañeros**, menciono Drizzt mientras buscaba un lugar más amplio donde pudieran combatir. **Ahí se puede ver un claro llévanos a ese lugar Hiccup**

**-de acuerdo, vamos Toothless**

El dragón se dirigió a un pequeño prado, se encontraba rodeado de árboles bañados en telarañas, no era muy grande pero les permitiría maniobrar con mayor facilidad, cuando llegaron desmontaron al dragón y prepararon sus armas, todos se colocaron de frente en espera de que Malacai apareciera, no esperaron mucho ya que el elfo llego flotando delante de ellos, sus manos brillaban con ese peculiar humo gris, en un rápido movimiento Malacai lanzo una ráfaga de magia al piso la cual se esparció en forma de rayos y se dirigió a sus oponentes, los héroes consiguieron esquivarla y Toothless comenzó a arrojar su bolas de plasma, Malacai creo una barrera frente a él y de esta misma comenzó a arrojar dardos en dirección al dragón, la hermosa bestia se elevó por los aires y continuo el ataque, Malacai los esquivaba con facilidad, en un movimiento de manos arrojo a Toothless una gran cantidad de lanzas, estaba apuntó de arrojarse al dragón cunado el filo de Dama Negra paso cerca de su cuello, el castaño comenzó a atacarlo con destreza, Malacai se encontraba esquivando los ataques del jinete, furioso concentro una gran cantidad de magia en una de sus manos y la arrojo al chico como una bola, Toothless se apresuró a detener el ataque con un de sus bolas de plasma lo que ocasionó una pequeña explosión, Hiccup y Malacai fueron arrojados por el impacto, el elfo se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a atacar al chico, pero una hacha lo detuvo en el camino, Trint se aventó con rapidez para proteger al joven, comenzó a aventar una gran cantidad de ataques contra el elfo, Hiccup se paró y se unió al ataque.

* * *

Drizt observaba la pelea mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de magia en sus manos, quería ayudarles pero aun no reunía suficiente magia, se concento y entrelazo sus manos y dedos, estas comenzaron a brillar con una hermosa luz blanca, detrás de él se escuchó el mover de los árboles y apareció una araña, esta se arrojó contra el elfo, pero fue intersectada por Toothles el cual la embistió y la arrojo contra un árbol, más arácnidos comenzaron a aparecer, el elfo observo a la bestia y esta le dio una afirmación con la cabeza seguido de un gruñido, el elfo continuo con su labor.

Toothless comenzó a pelear contra las arañas que aparecían, algunas las eliminaba con sus bolas de fuego, otras las despedazaba con sus fuertes garras, volteaba en ocasiones atrás para ver a su niño el cual apoyado de Trint se encontraba entreteniendo a Malacai, le gustaría ayudarle pero tenía que proteger a Drizzt si querían salir vivos de ahí.

Hiccup se abalanzó contra Malacai, con su nueva prótesis no tenía tantos problemas para aferrarse bien al suelo, ya que sentía como si tuviera las dos piernas nuevamente, el chico esquivaba oportunamente los ataques que el elfo le enviaba, esos no se comparaban a los que sus compañeros le arrojaban cuando se encontraba en la fragua, con fuerza arrojo una serie de estocadas con Dama Negra, Malacai se protegía creando algunas escudos que eran fácilmente rotos por el filo de la espada, molesto creo una gran lanza y arrojo un ataque al chico, Hiccup se agacho en el momento indicado y detrás de él apareció el hacha de Trint que consiguió rasgar el brazo derecho del elfo, el enano jalo la cadena de plata para recuperar su hacha, Malacai esquivo el ataque de regreso, lanzo una gran cantidad de dagas a Trint pero este hizo girar su arma y consiguió deshacer todas, Hiccup salto al enano utilizando su cabeza como apoyo y con un rápido corte hirió a Malacai en una pierna, el elfo brinco asía atrás para alejarse de sus agresores, el chico estaba por seguirle cuando escucho un ruido a su costado, una gran bola de fuego se acercaba directo a él, Hiccup abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ya que no la había visto venir, para su suerte el enano si y se arrojó quitando a su compañero de la trayectoria de ese ataque, los dos rodaron por el pasto y se estrellaron en un árbol.

Toothless los vio espantado, observo cuando la ráfaga de fuego se dirigía a Hiccup e intento ayudarle, pero una gran araña se aventó contra él y lo tumbo en el suelo, de no ser por la armadura que Dvalin les hizo ahora estaría muerto, ya que el arácnido busco clavar su aguijón en su lomo el cual se rompió al contacto con la armadura, el dragón la sacudió y de una ráfaga de fuego se deshizo de ella, cuando fijo su vista en su amigo este y Trint se levantaban con algo de precaución viendo en dirección al bosque.

Un gran gigante de fuego se acercaba, el hombre rojo comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego que los héroes lograban esquivar con dificultad, Tootlhess le arrojo sus bolas de plasma pero estas chocaban contra su oponente sin ocasionarle algún daño, Malacai aprovecho la distracción y con unos hilos que hizo brotar de sus dedos aprisiono a Hiccup, Toothless y Trint.

**-bueno es momento de deshacernos de los estorbos**, el elfo caminaba en dirección a ellos mientras creaba una espada.

Antas de que lograra lanzar el golpe Drizzt apareció a su lado, el joven comenzó a atacarle con sus manos, comenzó a golpear a su oponente con los dedos, estos formaban pequeñas agujas blancas que se incrustaban en el cuerpo de Malacai, Drizzt ataco lugares estratégicos cortando las venas de magia en Malacai (los puntos de presión nunca fallan ^^), el elfo intento darle un puñetazo pero Drizzt lo esquivo mientras desenfundaba su cimitarra, con un corte limpio la mano de Malacai salió volando por los aires mientras una patada en su estómago lo mandaba a estrellarse contra uno delos árboles, la magia que aprisionaba a sus compañeros desapareció y el elfo se encontraba gritando de dolor en el piso.

**-tenemos que apresurarnos, Malacai no tardará en recuperarse**, menciono Drizzt mientras se colocaba al lado de sus compañeros.

El plan era el siguiente, en lo que los demás lo distraían Drizzt reuniría una considerable cantidad de magia que pudiera intervenir en el cuerpo del otro, el problema era que Drizzt no estaba acostumbrado a usarla y necesitaba de mucho tiempo para concentrarse, cuando lo lograran lo atacarían con todo, mientras Malacai no usara magia sería un blanco fácil, el problema es que no contaron a las arañas o peor al gigante en la ecuación, ahora tendrían que idear un plan sobre la marcha para poder escapar, por lo menos ya se habían desecho de un oponente difícil.

-**déjenme al gigante a mí.**

Drizzt se lanzó al ataque esquivaba las bolas de fuego con una habilidad y gracia impresionante, en menos de un minuto se encontraba frente al gigante y se dedicaba a rasgar esa piel tan dura que tienen los de su especie, Hiccup y los demás luchaban contra las arañas, los tres se encontraban rodeados pero se defendían.

* * *

Malacai se estaba levantando buscaba concentrar su magia negra, pero le era imposible, ese maldito hermano suyo había incrustado en su cuerpo magia elfica resguardada por la tierra, comenzó a concentrarse para eliminar de su organismo la magia de Drizzt, el brazo le dolía horrores, corto una tira de su capa y se aplicó un torniquete para detener el sangrado, miro con odio la pelea, esos sujetos le pagarían esta humillación.

* * *

Hiccup se encontraba despedazando arañas a diestra y siniestra, los animales no eran pieza para el filo de Dama Negra, incluso las telarañas que le lanzaban se deshacían al contacto, desgraciadamente comenzaban a cansarse y esas alimañas no dejaban de aparecer, pronto sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, para su fortuna Toothless se encontraba a su lado, la hermosa bestia negra se ocupó de las arañas que atacaban a su amo y las que le atacaban a él.

**-maldición Hiccup tenemos que salir de aquí,** menciono un preocupado Trint.

El enano esquivo una gran araña negra y se deshizo de otra mientras buscaba acercarse a Drizzt para ayudarle.

Drizzt por su parte brincaba entre los arboles buscando llegar al cuello del gigante, el hombre de fuego estaba cubierto con una armadura en algunas partes de su cuerpo, esta estaba hecha con una roca mil veces más fuerte que el metal, el elfo se enfocaba en llegar a su cuello.

* * *

Hiccup ya se había recuperado un poco y estaba ayudando a su dragón a luchar contra las arañas cuando una ráfaga de humo lo tiro al piso, Malacai comenzaba a recuperarse un poco más y ya habría expulsado la magia de Drizzt, camino asía el niño con su única mano en alto y concentrando su humo en ella, Toothless se lanzó a defender a su pequeño, se encontraba muy cansado por lo que no podría utilizar su fuego para protegerlo y tendría que usar la fuerza física, Malacai lanzaba pequeñas ráfagas de fuego intentando herir al dragón, este por su parte esquivaba y arrojaba zarpazos y mordidas contra el elfo, Hiccup se levantó e intento acercarse a Toothless pero una araña se puso en su camino, el joven consiguió rebanarla con Dama Negra, más arañas empezaron a aparecer y el chico tuvo que enfrentarlas.

Toothless finalmente consiguió recargar para una bola de plasma, estaba por lanzarla cuando volteo a ver a su niño, una araña se acercaba a su espalda y el chico no la había visto, sin dudarlo la arrojo contra la araña desapareciéndola en el acto, Hiccup volteo a su espalda y vio al insecto freírse, Malacaid aprovecho la distracción del dragón para crear unas lianas del suelo y atraparlo, la bestia negra grito cuando su cuerpo se encontró amarrado y tendido en el suelo, un deja vu le vino a la mente pero en esta ocasión el final sería otro porque era Malacai el que se acercaba y él no tendría piedad como en su tiempo la tuvo Hiccup.

El elfo se acercó formando una lanza, tenía que apresurarse o el dragón podría liberarse ya que sus poderes se encontraban muy débiles y esas ataduras no resistirían mucho, estaba por asestar el golpe cuando su lanza fue destrozada por una espada negra, Hiccup había corrido para salvar a su amigo; Malacai se encontraba furioso, como podía ser que esos seres tan insignificantes le ocasionarán tantos problemas, grito furioso e incremento más su magia, apreso al chico de las manos y lo elevo, Toothless intento levantarse por lo que el elfo apretó más sus ataduras.

-**no déjalo**, Hiccup pataleaba intentando zafarse

**-ja ja ja veo que lo quieres mucho chico, pues lo veras morir frente a tus ojos**

Malacai creo una lanza y la apunto directamente a uno de los ojos del dragón, tal vez tenia armadura que cubría sus puntos débiles pero sus ojos estaban descubiertos y estaba seguro que si insertaba la lanza ahí y después la hacía explotar el filo alguno de sus fragmentos impactaría en su cerebro aniquilando a la bestia.

El elfo levanto su mano preparándose para lanzar su ataque, los ojos de Toothless se fijaron en la punta de la lanza y se llenaron de miedo, hace mucho que no se sentía tan débil y asustado, la lanza se elevó y comenzó a descender, el dragón cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.

Hiccup luchaba por liberarse tenía que ayudar a Toothless, sus manos estaban por zafarse de ese humo negro, observo como Malacai elevaba la lanza, el chico se asustó, no, no dejaría morir al ser que amaba, con la punta de su pie golpeo el implante en su pierna haciendo que un cuchillo apareciera, rápidamente se balanceo e inserto el cuchillo en la espalda de Malacai, el elfo grito de dolor y la concentración en las ataduras de Hiccup desaparecieron, el chico cayo de rodillas mientras sostenía la espada en su mano izquierda, Malacai volteo con ira en su rostro e intento dejar caer la lanza sobre Toothless, Hiccup se levantó rápidamente y clavo a Dama Negra en el pecho del elfo atravesando su corazón, Hiccup levanto la vista y lo que vio lo dejo aterrado.

Asesinar a las arañas no le afectaba tanto, pero matar a una persona que contaba con rasgos humanos, verlo morir frente a tus ojos y saber que tú eres el causante, eso es otra cosa; los ojos de Malacai perdían su brillo poco a poco hasta que este desapareció, su cuerpo se volvió más pesado y cayó al piso, Hiccup cayo de rodillas junto a él, todo su cuerpo temblaba y la mirada del chico se encontraba perdida, Toothless se paró rápidamente y corrió al lado de su amo, se escuchaban los ruidos de mas arañas, se estaban acercando y ellos tenían que huir ahora.

_-Hiccup sube rápido_, el dragón empujo con su cabeza al joven.

Hiccup salió de su transe y subió al lomo de su bestia, Toothless comenzó a volar, tenía puesta la máquina de la cola para que el la manejara sin la ayuda de su jinete, comenzó a sobrevolar buscando a sus compañeros una gran ráfaga de fuego lo guio al lugar correcto.

* * *

Drizzt y Trint se encontraban peleando con el jinete más adentro del bosque, el elfo esquivaba las ráfagas de fuego y saltaba entre los arboles ocasionando varios cortes en las manos del gigante, Trint se enfocaba en deshacer la piel de sus tobillos, haciendo que el hombre de fuego callera en muchas ocasiones, ya habían terminado con las arañas que seguían al gigante pero estaban seguros que si no se apresuraban llegarían más, el gigante lanzo un rápido golpe en dirección al elfo, este lo esquivo saltando al suelo, el árbol donde se encontraba cayo incendiado, cuando el hombre de fuego giro la cara un hacha paso rozando su nariz, estaba por asestar una patada, pero Drizzt se apareció y consiguió herir sus ojos con su espada, el elfo había llegado hasta el corriendo a una velocidad increíble en la cuerda del hacha de Trint y al llegar a la cima ataco, ahora su oponente lanzaba golpes en varias direcciones, asi como ráfagas de fuego esperando darles, Drizzt alcanzo a ver que Toothless se acercaba a ellos, tomo a su compañero en su espalda y comenzó a subir a los arboles hasta llegar a la copa de uno de ellos.

Toothless alcanzo a ver a sus camaradas y descendió tomando al elfo de una de sus manos, en un giro los hizo subir a su lomo, Hiccup se encontraba cayado y se sujetaba a la silla solo alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Drizzt le hablo.

-**que fue lo que paso, donde esta Malacai**..

-**está muerto, l-l-lo asesine**, la voz del joven se oía entrecortada y vacía.

Sus compañeros se vieron entre ellos y comprendieron lo que pasaba, desgraciadamente no tenían tiempo para consolar al joven.

**-tenemos que apresurarnos y alcanzar a nuestros amigos pueden estar en problemas, Toothless al norte**.

El dragón siguió la indicación del elfo y aumento la velocidad, sin nadie que le lanzara bolas de fuego o arañas no costaba trabajo sobrevolar ese bosque, una gota fría en su lomo lo distrajo por un momento, el olor a sal le inundo la nariz, sabía lo que significaba su pequeño jinete estaba llorando en silencio y él era el responsable, si hubiese sido más cuidadoso Malacai no lo habría atrapado e Hiccup no tendría que haberlo matado, ya que él se habría ocupado de ello, pero no fue así y ahora su niño sufría, una gran bola de fuego lo saco de sus pensamientos, más adelante se veía un incendio y algo les aseguraba que sus compañeros estaban en peligro.

**-v-vamos Toot**

La vos rota del joven lo volvió a la realidad tenía que apresurarse ya después cuando estuvieran a salvo se encargaría de enmendar su error y consolar a su niño.

* * *

Y hasta ahí queda, nos leemos el sábado chaito.

*****un Bersek era cuando un vikingo perdía el control en la batalla y atacaba a cualquiera que estaba cerca, podemos decir que se le subía muy rápido la sangre a la cabeza, esto es real eran los guerreros más respetados de los vikingos; en los libros te mencionan que los Bersek son los habitantes de la isla de Berk y son de los más temidos, también los conocen como los desquiciados, Patapes es originario de ahí pero lo abandonaron de bebe al verlo muy pequeño y fue a parar a la isla de Hipo.


End file.
